The Broken Hero
by Elveril
Summary: Percy fought as hard as he could. In front of Gaea, the only thing that he though about was to win, and he knew that he wouldn't go out of this fight without scars, because, after all, he was a demigod and she was a Primordial. But what he didn't expect was the extends of the damages. When those scars lead the camp to ignore him, what will become his motivation to live? ! OOC !
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! **

**So, lately, I hae been working a bit on The Son of Hestia when suddenly, I came up with an idea. And this is the first chapter that results from this idea. I hope you will enjoy this story as well. The second chapter is also onlie because I wanted you to see the complete view of the new Percy.**

**Tell me if you like it or not, review and have fun!**

A broken hero

The Giant war was raging. Around Percy every one of his friends was battling either monsters or Giants. They were on the original Mt Olympus, it was slowly snowing and the pure white snow cover on the ground was tainting itself red and gold as blood, ichor and monster dust was being spread on the floor.

Percy was panting, he has been battling for the last three hours, destroying a large amount of monsters as he was trying to go to the ultimate top of the mountain where the king of the Giants Porphyrion was preparing the ancient ritual to wake Gaea.

As he was recuperating, a Giant made his way to him, it was Leon, he sighed and took a battle stance. As soon as Leon was in reach, Percy lunged and began to attack the Lion-headed Giant with a fast series of slashes. He was tired, not physically, not mentally, no, he was tired of something else. Tired of war and battles.

After ten minutes of Percy dodging every single blows of the Giant and slashing in his flesh, Percy jumped and pierced Leon's head making him fall on the ground.

"I need a god to kill Leon!" Yelled Percy. And Apollo appeared in a flash next to him. He looked at Leon and made a long whistle.

"He might have suffered. Remind me to never go on your bad side okay?" Percy let a lopsided grin appear on his lips and nodded. Apollo notched an arrow and released it in the heart of Leon. Making him dissolve in dust. The sun god then looked at Percy.

"Okay champion, let's go fight the giant king." Said Apollo with a smile. Percy's lopsided grin transformed in a feral one.

"Alright Golden boy, let's go!" And he ran fast, faster than he ever ran. He avoided every monsters, jumping above or sliding under them, never stopping his charge. After ten minutes of running. He arrived where he wanted, in the back of Porphyrion.

The said Giant seemed to feel Percy's presence and turned around looking at the son of the Sea with murderous eyes.

"So, this is the demigod who is making trouble to Mother? I was expecting someone more…. Taller… or stronger…. At least looking like a hero." Said Porphyrion with a condescending smile. Percy only smirked.

"You know, I don't care what you're thinking. At least, I was able to have victory once. Unlike you. A bit more than a year ago, I fought you're half-brother, Kronos, the Titan Lord of Time. Nice guy. Never late, but lack a bit of manner I think. Now, let's see if you are worthy of your title of Giant King." Cheekily answered Percy before jumping to Porphyrion and engaging battle with him. After ten minutes of battling, Percy began to lose ground. Until a golden arrow embedded itself in Porphyrion's shoulder. The son of Poseidon used this moment of rest to look around. Only a few gods were in fact on the battle field. Mars, who couldn't resist a fight, was against a huge battalion of monsters along with his greeks and roman children.

Poseidon, having his Giant destroyed by Percy, was battling Clythios. Hermes was fighting Hippolytus with some difficulties. Until a group of Apollo campers came to help him. He also saw Artemis and her hunters, Hades and, strangely Hestia on the battle field who was launching fireballs and healing everyone she could.

He concentrated on his battle once again and ran to Porphyrion who launched a lightning bolt to him. He barely avoided it and resumed his charge. After escaping a few more blow from the Giant, Percy plunged Riptide in his opponent's knee, making him fall before spinning and embedding in his heart at the same time as Apollo released another arrow.

But before dissolving, the Giant King pierced Percy's leg ad blood began to drop on the shrine. Apollo began to heal the wound but unknown to them, the shrine began to crack. And soon, it exploded, making the two fighters fly away.

The two stood up shakily and looked at what, or who was standing at the shrine's place.

A woman, of 11 feet tall, with a brown skin and hair. Her mere presence was making Percy feels weak. In his hand, Riptide was slightly shaking. Apollo saw that and posed a hand on his shoulder.

"What is it pal?" Percy looked at him.

"It's the same feeling, the mere presence of a primordial, I can feel her power pulsing out of her body. Like when I met Tartarus, the only fight I was afraid of, and it happen to me again, but I can't, it's completely different. I have to…" But he was cut by Apollo.

"It's okay to be scared Perce. Everyone is scared of something, and if the first thing you were afraid of was of Tartarus, then you are the most courageous of us all, gods included. I'm scarred too Percy. But you have you friends behind you, and you have your strength. You can do it. Right?" Percy looked in Apollo's eyes and saw in them fear, but also determination, and pride.

"Yeah, I can totally do it." Said Percy.

"So Perseus Jackson, are you ready to kick the third most powerful being in existence?" Roared Apollo. Percy laughed, loudly before answering.

"If Annabeth can trick the second one, then I totally can destroy the third one!" Roared back Percy. And every one cheered. For the first time, he noticed his friends and the present gods around them. He smiled and ran to Mother Earth ignoring the pain in his leg. When he arrived before her he stood tall.

"Hello Gaea. It's a pleasure to meet another member of my family." Said Percy. And to his surprise, she answered politely.

"Hello Perseus. It's a pleasure to meet you too. I was impressed of your accomplishments even if it pissed me off." Percy nodded to her, marking he was pleased of the compliment.

"I have to admit Gaea, you are far more civil that your brother, the Pit. You also seem like a honorable fighter. It's an honor to fight you." He bowed a bit and Gaea bowed back. And they ran to each other, soon, they were reduced at blurs, flashings and clashing metal sounds. Artemis fired an arrow at Gaea but it was deflected, by Anaklusmos. Percy looked behind his shoulder and everyone saw his dark green eyes.

"Gaea is a honorable sword fighter. So am I. No one intervene. It's a dual." His voice had changed, it was deeper, calm and steely. No one dared to contest.

"Let's see how you endure my power Gaea. After all, I am the son of the mighty Earth Shaker!" And Percy stomped the ground, creating one of his strongest earthquake. Gaea roared in pain and panted. Poseidon gained a look of pride as he saw his son capable of creating such a strong earthquake in his tired state.

"You are strong son of Poseidon. Really strong." And the battle resumed. Suddenly, Percy was kicked away. He flew for a bit before hitting a rock at terminal velocity.

"It's finished. No one can endure this." Stated Gaea. But before anyone could run to Percy. A laugh was heard. It was Nico.

"You really are foolish to think it would stop Percy. After all, he took a bath in the Lethe but came out with his memories, and his power was enough to free Typhon." And as he finished his sentence. Everyone saw a figure standing up in the dust. It was Percy. He had important injuries on his limbs and face. But he was standing up.

"Impossible." Whispered Gaea. "Even an immortal would die from that." Percy let out a weak laugh.

"I am specialized in making the impossible. And I am disappointed in myself. I have a reputation and you are dirtying it Grams" Said Percy with a sigh.

"A reputation?"

"Yeah, I have the reputation to be able to piss off every single immortal I see. And you Gaea are the only one I could not piss off. I am sad." This made her mad.

"You are standing up and fighting me and you dare joke while we fight!" Roared the Primordial. Nico smiled.

"And record beaten. Another point for Perseus Jackson. You reputation is safe now." Percy smiled.

"So I can finish this, according to my way of fighting. Until death if I have to." This made everyone stop, even Gaea. Nico sadly smiled at him before nodding.

"If it's the case. I'll see if we can directly put you in the Isles of the Blessed." Stated Nico with tears in his voice. But Percy shook his head as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Nah, I'll choose rebirth. Who will save the world if I stay down there?" Said Percy with a small smile. His friends chuckled a bit. And he looked at Annabeth.

"I am going to do something stupid. You know that right?" Annabeth only nodded. She kissed him on the lips softly and gave him her bone sword.

"You always do that." And Percy ran, he resumed battle, with more strength than before. He was fast, swift, strong and deadly, using the two swords to fight, mixing greek and roman style. Gaea was barely avoiding the blows. Then, she saw his eyes. She could see his determination, his love, his strength, and she knew she couldn't win. Suddenly, she felt a blade piercing her chest and saw the hilt of Riptide touching her body. She looked at Percy dead in the eyes and everyone heard a rumble in the sky before a lightning shot Percy and travel through his sword in Gaea.

"I am glad I was defeated by a hero like you Perseus Jackson." Said the Earth before dissolving into dust. And Percy's vision went black.


	2. Chapter 2 Or the changes and the anger

**As promised, here is the second chapter, wee you will learn why and how was Percy broken. It may make him a bit overpowered at first, but he will have to deal with powerful enemies later so I think it is okay. And let's admit it, Percy was already ovrpowered in the book, not that I mind ^^**

The Broken Hero

"I think it's functioning, his body is reacting positively." Said a familiar voice. Wait voice. So he is not totally unconscious anymore. That was the first thing Percy noticed. It went on, the voices saying that his body was reacting well to some treatment or operation.

After what seemed to be an eternity, he was able to open his eyes. And the first thing he saw was gold. Just gold nothing else. He moved his head to the side to see a small table. And he assumed he was in Apollo's temple. Then the said god entered.

"So, let's check his vitals." Muttered Apollo without looking away from a paper.

"Hey Golden boy!" Greeted Percy. And Apollo jumped in surprise and let out a girlish scream. Making Percy laugh.

"Oh gods of Olympus if Artemis learnt she had a sister!" Only to be met with the angry glare of Apollo.

"You will never, ever speak of that to anyone understood?" Percy nodded. And Apollo's angry face morphed into a nervous one.

"Now to the difficult part. You know you had some pretty serious injuries when you fought Gaea. Well, how can I say that? When began to heal them but you lose your limb, a part of your brain and an eye. We replaced it… With… Hum… mechanical and electronic parts, or you would not die and you would remain like a conscious vegetable. We are sorry but we did what we could." Apollo helped him to raise and for the first time, Percy remarked the mechanical parts. It was so unfamiliar, repulsing yet fascinating at the same time. He slowly walked to a body mirror. He walk was still hesitant but he managed to do it. And he saw everything. And it shocked him.

His arms and legs were clearly mechanical, a somewhat futurist design. Black with parts in gold. And he looked at his face. He saw his right eye it was different. Glowing a bit, green like his other one but the slight glowing made it obvious it was mechanical. Under the shock, he stepped back and fell on the floor, a tear running down his left cheek. As he fell, two Olympian gods flashed in the room, only to see the face of the demigod.

"I'm a monster." Whispered Percy. "I… I am not me anymore right? It must come with a price. What is it?" Quietly asked Percy. It was Artemis who answered.

"You had to be made immortal, like my hunters." Said the goddess. And Percy nodded. They saw his eyes dull. Even his right one.

"Now come Hero of Olympus, now that you are awake, we can give the rewards to the seven." Said Artemis. Percy nodded and stood up, to be taken in a hug by his father.

"You still are my son, my pride and joy, don't forget that." Said Poseidon, which made Percy smile a bit. Percy dressed in a blue jean, a t-shirt, a hoodie and some fingerless gloves and turned to the three gods.

"How long was I out?" Asked Percy in a monotone.

"A month. It's been a month since your victory." Percy noticed how Poseidon said it was his and not their but did not made any comment. And after a flash of light he was transported behind the doors of the throne room. He was hearing a huge argument behind it. He opened the door and every one fell silent. He walked in, head high and walked straight to the throne of Zeus. He bowed a bit.

"Lord Zeus." Spat the son of Poseidon. Hearing the tone, Zeus eyes narrowed. But Percy walked aback and for the first time noticed that the two camps were in the room, roman on his right and walked to the Greek campers. He made his way to Annabeth and everyone noticed the changed in Percy for the first time. As they heard the little motors and saw his eye. Everyone backed away from him and that made him flinch a bit. Then he saw Annabeth disgusted face and he felt something inside him break, something Aphrodite and Artemis felt. It was his heart.

He looked around, looking for Nico and couldn't find him.

"Where is the Goth?" Asked Percy. He turned around to see Hades' sad face.

"What happened to him?" Whispered Percy.

"An earthborn attacked him from behind, killing him instantly. Just after you blacked out." Percy fell on his knees. A tear dropped from his face and the throne room shook violently, the shies darkened, rain fell, the seas went restless and slowly a hurricane appeared above Olympus.

"Brother! Stop this right now!" Yelled Zeus as he took out his master bolt. But Poseidon shook his head.

"I am not doing anything!" Yelled back Poseidon. And everyone understood it was Percy.

"Where were you Olympians? When we were fighting. I saw Artemis, Apollo, Poseidon, Hades, Mars and even Hestia fight. Where were you when we were fighting? When we were doing your job." The cold voice of Percy rang in the room.

"Don't you dare talk to your king like that! I killed Gaea with my master bolt!" Yelled Zeus only to hear the cold laugh of the son of Poseidon.

"You didn't do anything. Gaea herself said it. I was the one who killed her. What you did was a desperate attempt to have the glory. Your power wasn't even enough to kill me, a demigod. How could it destroy a Primordial, a direct descendent of Lady Chaos?" Said Percy with an insane smile on his lips. His tone was sending chills in everyone's back.

Zeus fired his bolt to Percy. And the demigod sensed something unlock in him, like he was able to analyses everything and answer. He understood it was his machines and electronic parts in him that entered Battle mode. He jumped aside and ran fast. He became a blur to everyone and the next instant, he was on Zeus, his sword on his throat.

"Because of you I became a monster, an abomination. Don't come and brag of anything ever again. Understood?" Zeus nodded and Percy jumped back to his previous position, landing in a loud metallic sound. Hephaestus was looking at him impressed.

"Now to the rewards. Reina! Daughter of Bellona! Come forward!" Yelled an angry Jupiter.

Reina stepped forward and kneeled.

"For your braveness, your skills and feats, we offer you immortality. Do you accept?"

Reina nodded. And every heroes followed. Frank was released of his curse, as well as Hazel. Leo was offered immortality as was Annabeth. Piper too. And then came Jason.

"Jason son of Jupiter! For your heroic acts! We offer you something that we haven't offered to anyone in millennia. We offer you godhood." Sated Jupiter. And Percy couldn't take it anymore. He laughed, rolling on the floor. Jupiter turned to Percy and looked at him with hatred.

"Why do you laugh demigod?"

"Because I know you don't like me, but purposely occulting the fact that I was offered godhood last summer is mean." Jason turned to him and looked at him with wide eyes before turning to Jupiter.

"He was offered godhood? And I wasn't while I defeated Krios?" Yelled the son of Lightning. "Why!" It was Percy who answered.

"Because since I was born, I was chosen by a Great Prophecy, I was in the possibility of dying by the hand of the Titan Lord, same Titan I defeated. Because I was the one who made the choice that permitted to Olympus and the gods to still stand. Because I lead camp half blood and defended Manhattan with barely a hundred demigods. But mostly, because my goal in life wasn't godhood, unlike you apparently." Said Percy. And that silenced Jason who paled before the acts of Percy. He turned to his father and slowly gave his answer.

"I accept godhood father." And Percy shook his head. Jason glowed brightly for a minute and a after that, the fates came in.

"All hail Jason Grace, God of Heroes!" And every demigods bowed even Percy. Before everyone stood up. And Zeus voice was heard.

"The rewards has been given..." And before he could continue. Apollo, Hades, Poseidon, Artemis, Aphrodite and Hephaestus stood up.

"And what about my son!" Yelled Poseidon as he held his trident. "He went through unimaginable pain to save your throne once again! And you don't even want to save him! I should destroy you! I don't care if you are my little brother!"

"My son did everything! He was the one who killed Gaea! Not your monster of a son!" At that he blasted the said demigod. But Hestia put herself in the middle, absorbing the bolt. Everyone stopped. Even Zeus. He just blasted their lovely sister, the only one who always believed in them and loved them. The dust hadn't even cleared when they saw Percy, a green aura around him, launching himself to Zeus and he began to beat a pulp out of him.

"You. Son. Of. A. Bitch! You. Fired. On. Hestia." Said Percy between each punch. Soon, Zeus face was covered in ichor as well as Percy's metallic fist. The dust cleared and everyone gasped. Hestia was in her twenty years old form, the master bolt in her hand.

"I am way stronger than you brother, don't forget I was the destined to be the ruler of Olympus, but as I was nice, I gave it to you. And I am the first god, the strongest, born even before Aphrodite who was born from the ocean and Ouranos semen. She came after me. If you try to kill Percy again, I will become angry, and you don't want that. Now Percy come here." Percy stood up and walked calmly to Hestia before kneeling before her, making her smile.

"Perseus, I decided that you should be rewarded, I know you already are immortal, and whatever the others say, you still are the greatest hero in history. I would like to make you my champion Perseus." Percy accepted and bright flames surrounded him. Everyone could see the distorted face of Percy as he was fighting a pain scream. At the end of it, Percy stood up and Hestia smiled.

"All hail Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, Eternal Champion of Hestia, double Hero of Olympus, wanderer of Tartarus, slayer of Kronos, Bane of the Giants, Destroyer of the Titan, killer of Gaea and End of all monster." Announced Hestia with a loud voice. No one bowed but Percy didn't care. He bowed to his new patron and walked away, his face blank and the head high.


	3. Chapter 3 Or the lesson and the offer

**I'm back! With a new chapter for this story and OMG so many favorites and follows in two chapters guys I'm so happy you don't even know thank you, really thank you.**

**For those who might wonder, yes, I am still working on The Son of Hestia, but as I have a bit more difficulties to find links between te majors events of the plots, I work on this one too.**

**Also, as a few who asked, or more begged me *cough*****_Rakou_*****cough*, I will make it a PercyxGaia. Gaia? Gaea? how is that written in english? I never know. Anyway, I maybe will make it a PercyxGaea/GaiaxHera. But I'm not sure, it's if you guys are good children ^^**

**Now... CHAPTER TIME! Have fun!**

The Broken Hero

He was about to enter the elevator when he was pushed away from the entrance by someone. As he finished to stumble and stabilized his face, he saw the angry face of Jason.

"So you dare ridicules me! Now that I am a god, I can show you strength." But Percy let out a cold laugh.

"Don't forget Jason, you are a god now, and I am a demigod, you can't attack me if I don't begin, those are the ancient laws. If you break them, Styx will make you pay." Jason's face redden in anger and he prepared a blow with his gladius, but when he launched the blow, he fell on the floor, twisting in pain as he gripped his arm.

"Ahhhhh! It's hurts!" Yelled Jason. And Percy let an empathetic smile cross his face.

"Yeah, I know. But I warned you." Said Percy. The god of heroes looked up to the new cyborg with a look melting pain and curiosity.

"Yeah, I dipped in the Styx two years ago, useful, but I lost the curse when I crossed the Little Tiber at camp Jupiter. Now, if you're done with your demonstration of superiority, I still have to show my Mom that I'm alive, even if I'm destructed." Said Percy with a sigh.

He stepped inside the elevator and waited to arrive on the first floor. After a hundred floor, he began to be annoyed by the music. He began to think that it would be great if he had a way of blocking it. And the HUD activated, letting him know of different information, like his speed, altitude, physical condition, damages etc.. He instinctively began to search in his capacities and blocked the sound from coming to him. A pleasurable sigh came from his mouth.

He arrived at his mom's house two hours later. He was at the front door, utterly nervous. He had some hesitation.

Will she recognize me? How will she react? Began to think the demigod. He breathed in deeply and knocked at the door. A few minutes later, Sally opened the door and made wide eyes.

"Percy! Come on in sweetie! You survived, come in the the living room. Paul! Percy's home!" He walked to the living room and sat on the couch. He heard hurried footstep and Paul walked in the room. He looked at his step son and gave him a hug.

"I am glad you are ok my boy." Sighed Paul. And the son of Poseidon laughed weakly.

"Alive yeah, ok not so much. Please sit down both of you. I- I have news that you may not like." Said Percy. The two adults obeyed and waited.

"As you probably already guessed, I was once again the one who had to fight the powerful threat to Olympus. Well, this time it was Gaea, Mother of the Titans and Giants, Primordial of Earth, second born of Lady Chaos. Third most powerful being of the universe. And as you surely guessed, I won, but barely, and it wasn't without consequences." Softly said Percy and he took off his shirt and pants, showing his new limbs. Sally and Paul gasped, the clear-sighted mortal had tears in her eyes.

"I had to be repaired by Apollo and Hephaestus as my wounds were too big to be completely heal by magic. I was made partially immortal to be able to bear those… prosthesis." Sally walked slowly to him and touched them. The cold metal sending her a slight vibration in her fingers.

"Do you feel it?" asked the mother as a tear rolled down her face. Percy nodded and smiled a bit, but it was a sad smile.

"I know I am an abomination. Annabeth was repulsed you know…" His voice cracked at the end as he began to cry for the first time for what happened to him and for the death of his friends. As he cried, small flames ran on the cold metal. This made Sally and Paul jumped in surprise.

"What is that Percy?" Asked an afraid Paul. Percy laughed a bit at that.

"Only Hestia's blessing Paul, don't worry. I won't bother you much longer. It will attract monsters, I am still a son of Poseidon after all. And, by the way, congrats Mom for the baby. Tell me by IM when he or she is born, I will have something for her." Said Percy. And he walked away, his mind a bit lighter knowing his true family still loved him.

He passed a month in the wild, learning in the field how to survive. He learned by Hephaestus that his arms had weapons integrated, nothing to fancy, just a blade of Celestial Bronze, one of Lunar Silver and another of mortal steel in each arm.

He quickly changed his clothing style. He now had black steel reinforced combat boots. A dark blue jeans, a white button up shirt and a black with white trimming blazer. Above all that, he had a black long coat and black gloves.

For the past month, he was given a quest by Hephaestus and his patron. He had to learn how to forge and create a weapon. He created it with success, it was a real piece of art. It was a staff that, when you twisted a part of it, would change in a spear, looking like a Japanese naginata. The whole staff was in imperial gold and was slightly glowing orange He decided to give it to his patron and she gladly accepted it and decided to use it as a symbol of power, hidden as her poker for the hearth.

He was walking in a forest in Maine. Suddenly, he heard some talking to his left. It was girl's voices. Curiosity taking him, he began to walk sneakily to the origin of the voices. After a few moments he hid in a bush and saw where he was. The Hunt.

I am fucking screwed. Swore Percy as he tried a tactical retreat. But he stopped when he felt the cold feeling of a pointy metallic object on his neck. An arrow. He slowly raised his hands in surrender.

"Well, fuck." Simply stated Percy. The hunter then began to speak.

"Step in the camp boy. I want to show to my sisters my capture." Snarled the hunter. Percy sighed and walked in the area, head low. Instantly, every head turned to them and Phoebe spoke.

"Well, look at that, a male. We will have some fun tonight girls. So, show us your face boy. I want to see the face I will ruin." Ordered Phoebe. Thalia nodded. Percy raised his head and the daughter of Zeus gasped.

"Still want to kill me? Because I can assure you I will give you one hell of a fight." Said Percy in a cold voice. Thalia was ready to say something but Phoebe fired an arrow. Percy dodge it with his robotic speed and spun, kicked the hunter behind him, making her land in a tree ten feet behind with an audible crack. And he launched himself at Phoebe. He punched the bow, destroying it, and tripped Phoebe, making her fell on her back. He made his celestial bronze blades unsheathing from his arms and put one on Phoebe's throat, the other on a hunter next to him. The later smirked.

"I'm a mortal, it won't work." But Percy wickedly smiled as he replaced the bronze by steel. And the mortal's eye widened. Percy spoke with a commanding voice.

"Call your goddess. I'm sure she would want to know what happened to the Hero of Olympus. If you don't, the two dies. Then it will be the lieutenant." This shocked everyone. They never saw Percy act so heartlessly before. But Thalia obeyed, seeing the determination on his cousin's face. A minute later, Artemis flashed in, anger on her face.

"Who dares threaten my hunters?" Nearly yelled Artemis. Percy chuckled.

"It would be me. But for my defense, they fired an arrow first." Said Percy with a lopsided grin. And Artemis relaxed.

"Okay girls, relax, it's only Perseus. Now could you remove your blades from my hunter's throat please?" Percy obliged and immediately a knife flew to him but it was directed to his leg and the knife bounced on his leg, falling on the floor. He took it and held it in the air.

"Whose knife is it?" Calmly asked the cyborg. A ten years old girl stepped forward, hesitantly raising her hand, shaking in fear. Percy smiled and crouched to be at her level.

"Nice throw little one, but it won't hurt me there you know. I have some… replacement on the limbs since the Giant war." Said Percy. He then rose and turned to Artemis.

"My Lady. I am sorry for my intrusion, I was only passing by and heard some girls chatting, and I know from experience that this area is full of monsters. I only wanted to know if it was mortals in danger. I know your hunters are more than capable of taking care of themselves, therefore, I will leave." And he walked away, disappearing in the bushes before sprinting as fast as his mechanical limbs would allow him.

After running for ten minutes, he stopped and climbed in a tree. He looked around and soon, he found himself thinking of his future.

"I have to do something of my life, I just can't stay away from the mythological world due to my scent. And I want to do something, I want to help. Wait, yes! I've got it! I'll help! Who would help me helping others? Not Hades, Apollo maybe, nah, better let him do his job with the sun and screwing mortals. Oh I'm a fucking idiot! Of course! There is Dad! Well, thanks to my computer or I would never had thought of it." Muttered the cyborg. But unknown to him, there was a pair of silver eyes looking at him from the shadows.

He jumped at the base of his tree and began to walk in the general direction of the shore. But a voice interrupted him.

"Wait! I have an offer for you!" Called the voice. He turned around quickly, Riptide uncapped. He then relaxed when he saw Artemis.

"What can I do for you my Lady?"

"Well, I much as I don't like it, you are an excellent swordsman, and you had your heart broken. I would like to offer you a particular place in my hunt, like an assassin. You would take care of the twisted and evil mortals and protect us in case of emergency." Said Artemis with a blank face. Perseus began to think and automatically and instinctively, his inner computer began to list the pros and cons. He looked at it as it displayed itself before his eye and came to a conclusion.

"I agree with a few minor conditions. Firstly, all of you will stop calling me boy, male, Percy Perce or Perseus in front of every exterior member of the hunt. From now on, my name will be Broken to the public. As I am part automaton, destroyed by other words. Secondly, if your hunters harm me in any way, I WILL fight back. And thirdly, I would like a tent if possible, it's been a month that I sleep outside and I am tired of it." Stated Percy. The goddess seemed to think about it for a while and eventually nodded.

The two of them walked back to the hunter's camp and when they arrived they saw Apollo talking to Thalia in a flirtatious way. Artemis was about to scream in anger but she heard the distinctive sound of Riptide being uncapped. And a second later, a cold Percy was behind Apollo.

"You will state your message to Artemis and stop flirting with the hunters or you will visit Tartarus. You still have my respect, but do it again and you will lose it" Apollo stopped and paled at the tone of the voice. He slowly around and saw the eyes of Percy, nearly black.

"And you will especially leave Thalia. You don't want any male flirting with Artemis. So you know what I will do to you if you try again." Apollo nodded quickly and turned to Artemis.

"Zeus ordered you and your hunters to go in Arizona, apparently, there was some group of monsters there, and they are a threat to the mortals of the area." Artemis nodded and Apollo flashed away. Only then Percy capped Riptide and put it back in his pocket.

"Thanks Kelp Head, he was getting annoying. But what are you doing here exactly?" Percy chuckled a bit.

"Well, you have before you the first Assassin of Artemis. My job is to rescue maidens, assassinates evil mortals, fight alongside you and protect the group." Said the half robot as he bowed ceremoniously. Phoebe frowned at his words.

"And who ordered this?" Asked the huntress. And Percy laughed loudly.

"Artemis herself. She know I won't flirt with the hunt. Especially after my… operation. But anyway, I still have to pledge myself." At that, he walked to the tent of the goddess but two unknown hunters blocked the access, looking at him with hatred. Percy only sighed.

"Okay, I will make everything clear. I came here after accepting the offer of your goddess, so you are going against her orders. But even more than that, you are going against me. And I am not in the mood." Said Percy, beginning to be annoyed by their attitude.

"And what are you going to do, boy? It's not like you can defeat thirteen hunters." Spat a blond one.

"Well, firstly, I will fight against eleven of you, since Thalia and Little one won't fight me by the look of it. And secondly, you still are talking to the double savior of Olympus and Champion of the Hearth." And on those words, earth began to shake, fire engulfed him, water rose from the ground and a storm began to form itself in the shy.

"Still want to annoy me hunters? Or do you want to see my true capacities?" Yelled Percy. Everyone backed away from him and Percy stopped everything. At the same time, Artemis ran out of the tent, battle ready.

"What happened? I felt the power of a minor god? Where is he?" Percy managed to gain her attention.

"Don't worry Milady, it was only me, your hunters were trying to annoy me. Now, I still have to swear my loyalty." Artemis relaxed and nodded. Percy kneeled before her and spoke in greek.

"I pledge myself to Artemis, Goddess of the Moon, Hunt and Maidenhood. I swear to protect her and her hunters until my dying breath, I swear to slay the evil for her and to help maidens when I can. May the Void take me if I am proven guilty." This made Artemis gaped. No one swore an oath like that, even less with such a difficult task. As soon as his words were spoken, silver trimmings appeared on his coat and combat boots. A silver spatha shimmered into existence on his back. He took it in his hand and tested it's balance.

"Cool sword. I think I will name it Nightbiter." Artemis nodded, agreeing it was a fitting name.


	4. Chapter 4 Or the save and the weapon

**Here comes another chapter. Thanks again for the support you are giving me. I am really motivated to continue this story.**

**Have fun!**

"Okay everyone, pack up camp, we leave in ten minutes!" Loudly said Artemis, immediately, every hunters began to pack, showing an amazing organization, and in ten minutes, the whole camp was tied up. Percy walked to the young hunter and kneeled before her.

"Hey little one, I didn't ask your name earlier. What is it?" Asked Percy with a kind tone. The hunter looked up from her package and Percy detailed her for the first time. She was around eight, had brown hair and deep blue eyes. Percy only could smile at her cute surprised expression.

"I am Andromeda, daughter of Amphitrite." Said the hunter. Percy's eyes widened in shock.

"A-a daughter of Amphitrite? Well, that's a first, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Nice to meet you. Your pack seems heavy, I will carry it for you." Offered the hero, and he was rewarded by a smile and a furious nod from the little girl. He chuckled and put Andromeda's bag on his shoulder, he then walked to his mistress and took her bag before she could.

"Hey! You won't be able to last the whole day with all the weight on your back!" Protested the goddess, making Percy shrug.

"I have enhanced limbs. I will be able to. Don't worry for me. I am a monster after all." He began to walk and then run behind the other girls of the hunt. At night fall, the hunt settled down in a wood and began to talk, apart from Percy who was put aside.

He decided to test Nightbiter. He stood up, walked to the border of the light emitted by the campfire and unsheathed the weapon. He tested it's balanced and decided a two-handed use was better for this blade. He trained for half an hour, but suddenly he noticed the presence of people watching him. He stopped and saw the hunt looking at him.

"So that's the famous hero everyone is talking about, the great Perseus Jackson? His swords move are pathetic and slow. He is just a fraud after all, no wonder he made Zoë killed." Spat the hunter he knew, Phoebe.

Percy dropped Nightbiter. Fire began to run on his robotic limbs. He slowly turned to the hunter, a cold glint in his eyes.

"It was in the prophecy. You know, for the quest you didn't even went to." His voice was low, full of anger.

"Wasn't it the one when your goddess was trapped under the sky? And you didn't even leave the camp. So I wouldn't talk too much of that time if I were you. Understood?" And his blades shot from his arms, fire coating them. Phoebe nodded, nervous of the amount of power he was radiating.

Percy smirked and the flames disappeared. He sat down against a tree and used his powers to conjure a plate of homemade burgers and fries. Everyone returned to the campfire, deciding it was better not to ask him anything for the moment.

A week passed that way and soon, they arrived in Arizona. The hunt was walking in the desert, they were complaining of the heat. Apart from Percy.

"Come on Perce? How are you not feeling hot?" Asked a whining Thalia. The said hero only gave her a lopsided grin.

"I am the son of the Sea, it gives me a great resistance to hotness. Plus the auto-regulated temperature integrated in my machine, I can resist to heat. And my blessing from Hestia gives me the same result for the cold." This made Thalia sighed.

"That's not fair! Why do you have all those cool powers?" Cried Thalia in false exasperation. But inside her, she knew why. It was because her cousin was the best hero that could exist.

"It's because I am cooler than you. Now, it's time to fight." Said Percy as he looked straight in front of him. And Thalia paid attention to what was before her. A huge battalion of divert monsters, looking very hungry for demigod blood. Percy smirked.

"Bring it on." And he jumped in the fight. Becoming a blur as he used every single abilities he had to kill the monsters. He was using his metallic arms to parry the blows and used Riptide, fireballs, high pressure water and punches to answer to the blows. The hunters joined the fight and a rain of arrows fell on the army, creating big holes in the army.

After a few minutes of fighting, Percy decided to create a huge earthquake, followed by a wave of fire, destroying the remaining monsters. Smoke and dust was in the air, blocking the view to the hunters. Soon, the cloud began to dissipate and they could distinguish a humanoid figure, head down, a flaming sword in his hand, the coat floating a bit because of the wind. And they understood this figure was Percy.

"Battle finished, losses, zero, hurts, zero, remaining enemies, zero. Battle satisfying, end of battle sequence." Said Percy in a toneless voice before raising his head and returning in his normal behavior.

"That was a good fight don't you think? Oh! Before I forget, I need to go in town, I have to buy something rather important." Artemis pondered the question for a moment before agreeing with a sign of the head.

"I can teleport us to Phoenix if you want." And a minute later, they arrived in Phoenix. Percy looked around him and smiled.

"Yes! It's here! You can follow me if you want. I have a special command ready for me." Said Percy as he shrugged and walked to a shop nearby, just before entering, Artemis noticed the sign on the shop and frowned.

When the hunter entered after Percy, they frowned too. It was a gun shop. Percy directly walked to the seller.

"Hey John! How are you?" Asked the son of the Sea with a smile.

"Percy! It's been a while pal! Thanks again for saving my daughter! Your custom gun is ready, look at it." He took a case from behind him and opened it.

Inside was a silver handgun with a long barrel, carved in black strips was a tribal wolf with an opened jaw viewed from the side. The carving was on the whole barrel. The handle was in a black material.

"It will use your demigod power to fire. That way, you will never run out of ammos. And like you asked, the handle is in Phlegethonic Stone. You don't owe me anything, it is a payment for saving my little girl." Said the man with a grin. Percy smiled and fist bumped with John.

"Thank man! It's cool of you." He turned around and leaved. But what the hunt saw and that the man only noticed after they left was the big bag of drachmas on the counter.

"So why do you want a gun Perseus?" Asked Artemis with a confused expression on her face. Percy smirked.

"Because I tested one before and I am good at it. Unlike archery. And it is wise to have multiple ranges possible in a fight. Plus, this one can, on my will, kill mortals. Better safe than sorry." Explained Percy at the hunt. And everyone nodded, understanding his logic. Suddenly, the group heard a high-pitched scream. Immediately, Percy ran to the source of the panicked call and saw, in a dark alley, three men cornering a beat up, crying, fragile looking woman. Artemis arrived next and scowled. She touched her protector's shoulder and transformed his coat in a hooded cloak. Percy smirked evilly.

"Hey guys! When a lady says no, you should learn to go away!" Yelled Percy to get their attention. It worked as three heads turned to him.

"Run away kid or we will have to hurt you, and then take your little girlfriend here to play." Grunted menacingly Rapist number one. Rapist two and three nodded but Percy chuckled darkly. He took a heavy step forward, head down.

"Dare to repeat your threat?" Lowly asked the son of the Sea, anger boiling in his veins.


	5. Chapter 5 Or the camp and the Titan

**Here is another chapter!**

**To answer Ash the Aura Guardian's question, I don't exactly know what pairing I will do. Pertemis, PercyxGaea, PercyxHera, Harem with the three... I will see along the story, as I write it, where it leads me.**

**Thanks everyone for your support again! **

**Have fun!**

"Dare to repeat your threat?" Lowly asked the son of the Sea, anger boiling in his veins.

"You didn't hear him? He said we will take your pretty girl to be our to-" But number two was cut off by Percy as he had ran and punched him in the stomach, throwing him in the wall and killing him instantly.

Next, Percy unsheathed his left steel blade and decapitated number three. He took out his gun and pressed it against number one's head.

"I guess your weren't that lucky today." Said Percy before pulling the trigger. As the bullet pierced the head, the hunt arrived and saw the scene. They were feeling mixed emotions, shock, disgust, amazement, respect and fear.

Percy turned to the woman and kneeled to be at her level. She had pure black hair and blue eyes, looked in her twenties.

"Are you alright? Did they do anything to you?" Asked Percy after removing his hood. The woman shook her head, tears still streaming on her face. Percy smiled softly.

"It's okay, it's over. Do you have any relative we could call?" Asked Percy as he scanned her body with X-rays to check for injuries.

"No… I am alone." Whispered the woman. Percy sighed silently, disappointed at that.

"Okay… My name is Percy. Are you leaving nearby?" The woman shook her head and Percy turned to his mistress, a silent question in his eyes. Artemis nodded.

"And if I lead you to a new home, somewhere you could live with nice people and wouldn't have to fear any male?" And the woman's eyes brightened and she shook her head in agreement.

An hour later, the hunt welcomed a new member, whose name was Alicia. She had some troubles accepting Percy's appearance at first but quickly got over it as he was the one who saved her. Percy understood that his coat could change in a hooded cloak when needed. Which he was thankful for.

He was training with his spatha when Thalia stepped in the area.

"Hey Kelp Head! So, how are you? Talk to me about what you did recently." Said Thalia with a smile. Percy looked at his cousin for a moment before sheathing his sword on his back and sitting against a tree.

"Well, where can I start… After leaving Olympus I went directly to Mom's house, not before putting Jason back in place as he tried to 'punish me'. I told her the recent events and my changes and thankfully didn't reject me. After that, I went in the wild and did a quest for my patron, Hestia." Said the cyborg as he sharpened his steel blades. Thalia sat next to him and raised an eyebrow. Percy felt the silent question and chuckled.

"I suppose you want to know what I was given to do right?" Asked Percy. And he laughed a bit when he saw the serious face of the daughter of Zeus when she nodded furiously.

"Well, I had to create a weapon. It turned out I decided to give it to Hestia and she made it her symbol of power." Stated Percy as it was nothing. And Thalia's mouth hang open. At the same time, the hunt walked in and saw the shocked face of the lieutenant.

"What is it Thalia?" Asked a curious Artemis.

"This… This idiot just told me he created the symbol of power of Hestia and just shrug it off as if it was not important! But what's wrong with you?" Every single hunter just stared at the son of the Sea with a shocked face and Artemis looked at him.

"So you did it? She showed it to me once. It was an impressive work, even if I don't like spears, I thought it was Hephaestus' job." But Percy began to blush and tried to change the subject.

"So, why are you all here? It is surely to announce us something." Stated Percy quickly. And Artemis' eyes narrowed.

"You are as bad as changing subject as Chiron, and that's saying something. But anyway, we have to go back to camp for a while, there has been some powerful magical being nearby recently."

Percy's face hardened and showed nothing. He stood up and punched a tree hard.

"Okay, let's go. The sooner we resolve this, the sooner we can go away from there." He brushed off a bit of dust of his coat and decided to go all out. He put Nightbiter on his back, Riptide on his back too but with the handle down. On each forearm was silver hunting knives. In a shoulder holster was his custom gun. He unleashed his silver blades and looked at the hunt.

"We can go." And he willed his coat to transform in his cloak and Artemis nodded and flashed the whole hunt at the entrance of the camp. They walked in to the arena. Instantly, every camper stopped training and turned their head to the arriving group.

Chiron trotted to them.

"Lady Artemis, it is an honor as always. I thank you to help us resolving this problem. Your cabin awaits you as always. But may I ask who the hooded person next to you my Lady is?" Nervously asked the centaur. Artemis looked at Percy and the son of the Sea smirked under his hood and talked in a deep, intimidating voice.

"I am Broken. Assassin of Artemis, assigned to protect her and her Hunt. It is my duty to inform you that if any of you camper try to harm the hunt in any way, I will have to answer with brute force, and believe me, you don't want that." Stated Percy with a hard tone. But of course, a certain daughter of Wisdom had to intervene.

"And who do you think you are? Arriving from nowhere and ordering us around. For all we know, you aren't that good." Stated Annabeth as she stared at the hooded figure defiantly. He sighed and shook his head.

"I wasn't planning to reveal myself but I guess it is the only way to stop them. But before that, are you all afraid of a Titan?" asked Percy. When he saw the nervous look on everyone's faces, he smirk.

"Then I will terrify you if I am against you." Added Percy as he willed his cloak to change in his coat. Every camper backed away. Against them was the greatest swordsman in the last three hundred years, the End of all monsters, the Eternal champion of Hestia.

"I am Perseus Achilles Jackson, the Broken Hero, Assassin of Artemis and Champion of the Hearth. You have been warned, harm my family and I will be merciless." On that, he spun on his heels and walked to the Artemis cabin, followed by the Hunt. Andromeda ran to his level and looked at him.

"Perce? Why were they all scared back there? You are nice." Asked Andromeda with big curious eyes. Percy chuckled.

"Because I used to be a camper before I acquired my prosthesis. And after that, they rejected me because of what I became, a third robot, a third human, and a third god. And let's just say I have one Hades of a reputation as a fighter." Answered Percy. But just as he finished his answer, Thalia put her arm around his shoulder and laughed.

"A Hades of a reputation? Are you kidding me? I would more say one Tartarus of a reputation. I mean, in a fight, you are smarter than an Athena child, stronger than a Ares' spawn and as graceful as a hunter. I remember you at the battle of Manhattan, you literally took care of an army by yourself. And let's not talk about the Giant war where you killed mother earth." Laughed Thalia.

Percy's answered was a stammering and a huge blush. He took Andromeda and put her on his shoulders. Five minutes later, they arrived at the Artemis cabin and the Hunt unpacked.

Just as they finished, a knock could be heard at the door. Phoebe was going to answer but Percy stopped her and opened, to see Grover and Annabeth. His face hardened.

"Miss Chase, Lord of the Wild. What owe u the pleasure of your visit?" Asked Percy through his gritted teeth. Annabeth gulped at the steely look of the once happy go lucky son of Poseidon. It was Grover who spoke.

"We wanted to speak to you for a moment. And if you could introduce me to Artemis please?" Hesitantly asked the satyr with a hesitant voice. Next thing they knew. Percy was pointing a gun at Annabeth's head and Riptide was under Grover's chin.

"I don't want to speak to any of you. You made yourselves clear on Olympus that you didn't want anything to do with me. And Grover. No I won't, simply because she won't accept. Now leave, before I decide to send you see Uncle H." Said Percy. This had for effect to make them run away. He sighed and holstered up his gun and capped Riptide.

"I will inspect around the Camp shield okay?" Warned Percy. He heard a chorus of agreeing voices and he walked to the forest, to the barrier.

As he passed the shield. His senses, both natural and artificial warned him of a powerful aura nearby. Percy growled and crouched a bit before taking Riptide. He slowly walked, making sure not to make a sound. The nature was totally silent, no birds, no wind, nothing. Not even the monsters were here, and that warned Percy that it would be a tough opponent if even the monsters were fleeing.

A twig snapped on his left. He rolled away and faced the threat. And looked as his opponent in shock.

Before him was Kronos, Titan Lord of Time, the Titan that he had to fight on Olympus not even three years ago. He readied himself and spoke.

"So Gramps, how are you back so soon? And why are you here. I assume it is not for a Grandpa Grandson quality time." Half joked Percy. The cold, abrasive laugh of Kronos rang in the forest, alarming the campers and hunters who ran to see what was happening.

"No you are right. I came here because I want my revenge against you Jackson. And also, I am back so soon because it is easy to reform outside of Tartarus. I heard mother was rising and I am here to help her." Said Kronos in a victorious tone. But when he saw the lack of reaction of the crowd, his face showed confusion, and it deepened when he heard Percy laugh.

"Oh my gods! That's why? Sorry to disappoint you but you are a few month late. The war ended and I was the one who killed Gaea. Nice Lady, too bad she was on the wrong side. Anyway, before we begin our duel. I have to warn you, Tartarus himself took an incarnation to meet me and destroy me, saying he was impressed. Did you ever meet him when you were in him? Whoa, that was not supposed to sounds that wrong." Said Percy. Making the hunters chuckled.

"Hmm, when you were in Tartarus, did you meet him? Nope, still sounding dirty, well, I think you understand what I mean, now let's fight." Said the son of the Sea. He launched himself to the Titan and began a furious fight. Sound of metal clashing was ringing in the forest. But Kronos seemed to be playing. This was frustrating Percy to the highest point. And as his frustration was increasing, so was his powers and speed.

Then, when he was beginning to tire, Kronos kicked him and he crashed in a tree. He looked up and saw Jason with an apologetic glint in his eyes. The god kneeled and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I now proclaim you Eternal Hero of the Greeks." Said Jason, and the son of the Sea felt a rush of power and clarity appeared in his vision. He jumped on his feet and unsheathed his silver blades and ran to Kronos at high speed and began a furious sequence of strikes, leaving Kronos only parrying his blades.

Suddenly, he saw the perfect position of blades, and he used Luke's move on Kronos before pushing his limbs to their limits, he took Backbiter and put it on Kronos' throat.

"Tell me Gramps. What would happen if I decapitate you with it" And for the first time, he saw fear in the Titan's eyes.

"I-I would fade. It was designed to make immortals fade." And when he said that, Percy smirked wickedly and in a swift movement, severed Kronos' head. In a grand flash the Council appeared as Kronos began to fade.


	6. Chapter 6 Or more titles and the dual

**Buenos dias my friends! Here comes a new chapter!**

**ImmortalThunder: To answer your very accurate comment, I already planed him to have a sniper rifle, don't worry, and he just got his title, give him time to train and change his way please ^^ He is overpowered yes, but not a complete genius ^^ As for Kronos, well, I can't say anything, I guess I could always say that rage and hate blinds people and makes them stupid. After all, a millenia old Titan was put back to his place by a sixteen years old boy ^^**

**As for the pairing, I have officially decided! From now on, I will take rider-84's idea! A harem with the queens of each age plus Artemis! And it won't change.**

**I am working on The Son of Hestia, but with some exams coming, I only write on the story I'm inspired the most. But, it is not on hold or hiatus, I am writing, just more slowly.**

**Time for the chapter.**

In a grand flash the Council appeared as Kronos began to fade.

At his place was a glowing, unstable, golden column of energy with inside, Backbiter. Zeus looked proud, smug and power angry. And he slowly walked to the column. But as he put his hand on it, he was thrown away and crashed in his Fist, destroying it in the process. After that, the column moved to Percy and rolled up itself around him like water and then entered him.

Percy walked to Backbiter and took it in his hand and it changed in its original form, a scythe. He put it on his back and turned to the Hunt. And three voices shot in the air in synchrony.

"All hail Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, Lord of Time, Eternal Champion of Hestia, Eternal Hero of the Greeks, Assassin of Artemis, double Hero of Olympus, wanderer of Tartarus, slayer of Kronos, Bane of the Giants, Destroyer of the Titan, killer of Gaea and End of all monster." And every demigods kneeled.

Zeus stood up and was looking red.

"How dare you claim this power demigod? This power I have every right to inherit! Give it to me now demigod! Your king order you!" Yelled Zeus. But Percy took out his scythe.

"First of all. You have no right over this power. Only the Fates have this right. And moreover, you are the youngest of the whole children, making you the last in claiming right, the honor goes to Hades as he is the oldest male of the brotherhood. But I have every single right to claim this power, even before the inheritors, because I just made him fade. I am now the Lord of Time, you would better not anger me Zeusy boy." Spat Percy as the time seemed to shimmer around the weapon. Gold pulsed in Percy's eyes.

"I don't want any trouble, just to live in peace with my family. Leave Zeus. I have Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes and Hephaestus on my side. You can't win if there is a war on Olympus." Stated Percy. Ares let out a war cry and tried to slice Percy. But the cyborg stepped aside and spun his scythe in a swift way, leaving a huge gash in the god's back.

"As I just said, I have now the control of time, I can make him go slower for my enemies and I can take power from it, and do you have the slightest idea of the mount of energy there is in that domain, to put it simple, I could become a bomb, of pure energy, and blow up the entire state of New-York, Olympus included." Said Percy as a half serious half thoughtful expression appeared on his face.

"Anyway, as I just said, I just want to do my job and enjoy my life, don't anger me and everything should be fine." He then turned to his father.

"Oh! By the way dad, I present you your step-daughter Andromeda." Said Percy with a genuine smile, but the reaction of the god made him drop it.

"What! She dares have a daughter from another man?!" Roared Poseidon.

"Hello! I'm your son! Remember? The one you had with another woman than her? And if you tried to know her a bit, you would love her like your own daughter, and even adopt her, she really sweet." Said Percy as he put the concerned and scared demigoddess on his shoulder. Poseidon calmed down.

"You're right son, it is just that I am not used to it. Don't worry, I won't harm her, after all, she did leave you in peace when you were in Atlantis." At that Percy chuckled.

"Yeah! About that, I should find her a gift to thank her. Anyway, now, the threat is eliminated, the hunt can now go back… well… hunting." Said Percy. But a voice was heard from the crowd.

"Wait a minute! I want to fight this so called Hero of the Greeks! I am far better than him!" Yelled a boy. He was tall, muscular and had dirty blond hair, and red eyes.

"A son of Ares I assume. Yeah, they all hate me for beating their father. Let's go to the arena, since you want to show off in front of the gods." Said Percy in a bored tone.

As he walked there, he heard some whispers, essentially from the new campers who arrived after the fight.

"This Percy kid has no chance, Charles is the best swordsman."

Others were whispering the contrary or trying to take bets, well, only the Stolls were trying to bet. As Percy and his opponent entered the arena, everyone, the gods included, took a seat around as Chiron walked to them.

"All weapons authorized, no powers, the fight goes on until a death blow is withheld, the other in unconscious or yield." Percy nodded but Charles disagreed.

"Why no powers, it's not like a water splash would do much." Taunted the son of Ares. But Percy smirked and raised his hand in direction of a thick wall and projected a thin but powerful burst of water, slicing it. Charles stood there, mouth agape.

"Water can cut steel. I could also, with my powers, burn you to a crisp, make you blood and inside water boils, or simply tear the whole building to the ground with my earthquakes. Still wants me to use my powers? Not that it would change the time you will last against me." Asked Percy with a malicious smile.

Every gods laughed at Charles reaction. Before Charles could answer, Chiron gave the start signal and in a fluid movement, Percy unsheathed his gun and pointed it at his opponent.

"Fight over." Stated the cyborg. Everyone was silent, no one ever used a gun in a dual before, it was simply not Greek.

"That's not fair! You never said you had a gun, and it is not authorized!" Yelled the son of Ares, but Percy clicked his tongue.

"It was specified ALL weapons allowed. And for the part that you didn't know, that's exactly why you don't go and challenge unknown, titled people like that. But I could fight again now if you want, with a sword." He heard Annabeth yelling.

"It doesn't matter anyway, you would miss the tar-. " But she was cut by a detonation and a bullet hole next to her head. She turned as white as Hades and began to shake in fear.

"It is a gun, not a bow. Plus, I am now part machine and have an aiming assistant, even if I don't use it much since in battle I simply don't have time to boot it." Said the son of Poseidon. Just as Chiron was about to proclaim the victor, Percy ducked and uncapped Riptide, he felt a sword passing just a few centimeters from his head and he spun as he put Anaklusmos on the attacker's neck. It was Charles.

"I won again. But I give you a point for using the distraction's state." Said Percy.

"The winner of the dual is Perseus Jackson." Everyone applauded and scattered.

Percy capped Anaklusmos and sheathed his gun before walking to the hunt. He looked at them and saw that everyone had a small grin on there faces. Phoebe spoke.

"It seems like I misjudged you Perseus. You are one unique male. And it was a good lesson you gave to the campers. But we can't go today, we still have to play capture the flag." Percy gave them a lopsided grin and looked at everyone.

"And I have to admit that you are not that bad. I expected worse coming from you. But then again, I guess Thalia stopped you right?" At that, Thalia blushed and the rest of the hunt laughed at the lieutenant's reaction.

The evening came and the Hunt scattered in the trees, apart from Perseus who simply began to walk calmly to the other side of the wood.

He had his hooded cape on, his gun in his left hand and Anaklusmos in the other. On his back was Nightbiter, the wind was making his cape flow a bit, making him look like a spirit of battle coming right from Elysium. Soon, I front of him was Ares campers who looked at him with hatred. Clarisse spoke up.

"Look who we have here! A monster. I think we should kill him. Right guys?" Snarled the War girl. Percy smiled as the others snickered and agreed. His right eye lit up a bit.


	7. Chapter 7 Or the victory and the rage

**Here comes another chapter! Full of robot-ish capacities and Percy like rage!**

**Okay! First of all, I am stupid! Like completely, between chapter 3 and 4, there was a part of the story missing. So... Well, start the story again and it should make a bit more sense now.**

**To answer the comments, I thank you for your kind words everyone. As always, it is really pleasing. And the romance will begin soon, in a few chapter. I simply just can't make four immortal beings pop out of nowhere with undying love for Percy can I? X)**

**Have fun!**

"Look who we have here! A monster. I think we should kill him. Right guys?" Snarled the War girl. Percy smiled as the others snickered and agreed. His right eye lit up a bit.

"Battle mode, half capacities dedicated." Said a toneless Percy. Clarisse frowned.

"Half capacities? You are against the entire Ares cabin robot. Calculate again." Percy smiled wickedly and is voice was back to normal.

"I think it is correct, I will only need half of my capacities to best you. Look closely." And on that, he pushed on his legs and punched Maimer, destroying it into shards before tripping Clarisse, making her fall on her butt. He then fire multiple times, aiming for the legs.

In less than thirty seconds, half of the cabin was on the ground. Suddenly, his body reacted automatically as his machines took control to avoid a blow by squatting, he spun on one leg to trip his attacker and it was followed by a hard kick in the falling body of the demigod, making the son of Ares fly in a tree a few yards away. He stood up and ran to the closest enemy and in two swift movement, he disarmed him and knocked him unconscious. He repeated the same pattern until the entire cabin was on the floor, limping, leaving a stunned and afraid Clarisse looking with tears in the eyes the cyborg as he stared at her.

"You know, it hurt me when you said I was a monster, especially after what I sacrificed so all of you could live." Whispered Percy as a single tear fell from his face before he resumed his walk toward the flag.

On his way to the flag, he had a few encounters with some children of Hermes, whose he quickly dealt with. And soon, he entered the creek, where was situated the campers flag. Next to it was two exactly similar boys, Annabeth and a Hephaestus kid behind a huge canon. Percy raised his hands in the air.

"You've got to be kidding me! A canon!" Yelled Percy. At the same time, the Hephaestus kid fired and his computer analyzed everything, time seemed to slow down and multiple windows popped in Percy's visions.

Analyzing missile… Material: celestial bronze. Impact force calculated. Parrying allowed. Risks… null. Percy smirked and put his hand before him, catching the ball in a huge detonation. He felt his mechanical limbs and integrated shock absorber do their job.

A huge cloud of dust was raised. Everyone in the forest came to see what happened and saw the scene.

A canon with smoke coming out of the barrel and a cloud of dust with no one around. They immediately understood the situation and gasped in horror. Whispers could be heard.

But the cloud dissipated. And inside the area was Percy, both arms outstretched before him, in his hands was a 12 inches ball of celestial bronze projectile. He threw it to the side and looked at the canon.

"Good work. But take this." And in a swipe of the arm, a high pressure burst of water came from the sea and destroyed the construction. He turned to Annabeth.

"You made two strategic mistakes. First, you underestimated me. You only sent the Ares cabin after me. They actually are unconscious in the wood. Second, you put your flag near water, when there is a son of Poseidon in the other team." Said Percy with a cold smile. Annabeth answered to the smile by another one.

"But look at those twins Percy. Look closely, especially at their eyes." Said the demigoddess. Percy looked at the twins closely and noticed their sea green eyes.

"Oh! So Dad had two children, twins. Interesting. But that won't stop me you know. You know what, let me put some music first and after that, you can attack me all at the same time. Is that okay?" Annabeth pondered about it for a little bit and smiled. Percy smiled too and leaned back a bit and caught an arrow out of the air before spinning and launching it back at the archer, catching him in the arm. Annabeth eyes widened.

"No. I think I will pass." Said the daughter of wisdom. Percy snarled.

"So you're going to let two newbies fight me. You are a coward." He outstretched his hand and close his fist. Instantly, the two sons of Poseidon were knocked out by water. He looked at his ex.

"I never knew you were a coward Annabeth Chase. Hiding behind two children to avoid the risk of losing before me. It is despicable. You disgust me. Be an adult. Have the courage to bear your mother's name and fight me Chase." Growled Percy. Annabeth was shaking in fear.

Percy's hand light up in flames and the son of Poseidon pointed at Annabeth's clothes. Which ignited and disappeared in a burst of flames.

"I only know one sentence for cowards. Humiliation." Stated Percy in a low voice. He then walked to the flag and took it before walking back to his camp and winning the game by the same occasion.

Soon after the end of the game, Percy walked in the Artemis cabin, and sat on his designated bed. He let out a sigh.

I may be accepted in the hunt. It's great to feel at home somewhere. Thought Percy. Just as he finished his thought, he heard a knock on the door. He walked to the door and opened it, to find a certain daughter of Athena behind it. He scowled.

"What do you want Annabeth?" Asked Percy. The next thing he knew, lips were on his own.

Fury took him,

At the same time, the Hunt and Artemis was walking back from the archery room and were laughing and joking. Until Phoebe gasped. Everyone looked in the same direction as Phoebe and saw Annabeth leaned in Percy, kissing him. Artemis' blood began to boil, and Thalia was about to yell. But Annabeth flew away from him when Percy kicked her with all his mechanical might. They ran to him only to stop.

The ground was shaking, a hurricane began to form in the sky and ice and flames were running on his arms. He unsheathed his right silver blade and pointed it to Annabeth's throat. Slowly, a red aura appeared around him, his face went to a rage one to a cold, murdering look. He seemed stronger, more powerful.

Artemis began to panic as Percy's level of power was increasing exponentially. She saw him smirk madly as he sheathed his blade and conjured his scythe. She called the Olympians and instantly, everyone appeared, battle ready and looked at Perseus.

"You dare kiss me after how you treated me on Olympus? I should kill you. No. I should make your soul fade." He spun the scythe above him before slamming the blade down.

It landed right next to Annabeth's white face.

"Don't ever try to do it again, or you will never see the Underworld as you will meet the creator, under Tartarus." Stated Percy with a low growl. Annabeth nodded quickly and Percy made the weapon disappear. He turned away and saw the whole council. He bowed a bit.

"Honorable council, what brings you here?" Asked Percy. But before Zeus could answer, Ares fell on his knees and looked at Percy, with something the gods never saw in a long time in his eyes. Tears.

"That's not possible." Whispered the god. "There was one left. A Spartan of the old time. A direct descendant of the great Sparta." Added the god.

They were packing their stuff in silence. Percy's mind was occupied by all that happened in a few days. First, he was recruited by the hunt, then, he was proclaimed Lord of Time, and now, he was the last direct descendant of the Spartans. A knock was heard at the door and Percy went to open the door and saw Jason was a small smile on his face.

Smiling, Percy took Jason in his arms in a manly hug.

"So! How are you bro! And are you suicidal? Knocking at Artemis' cabin? When you are a male?" Said loudly Percy. Jason chuckle.

"Said the one who lives and work with them. I came here to properly apologize for the way I acted on Olympus." Said Jason with uncertainty in his eyes. Percy shook his head.

"It's okay. I know it was your fatal flaw acting up. I forgave you long ago. And I might work with them but they are actually nice when you gain their trust. But I fear the training. I may have the title of Assassin, but I am still a warrior, a hoplite, not an Assassin yet." Said Percy. And Jason put his hand on his shoulder.

"It was a pleasure knowing you my friend." Said the God of Heroes with a serious face, making Percy laugh.

"Thank you bro. I have to go, or I am good for a long archery training, with me as the target." The cyborg gave the god a final hug before returning inside. He took his backpack and his coat and walked to the hill, a small smile on his face. When he arrived to his destination, he saw the whole hunt, waiting for him.

"Where are we going milady?" Asked Percy. Artemis seemed thankful for a while before looking at him.

"We have to train you. And you know that. The problem is that you have to be an assassin, not a hunter. And I don't know how to properly train an assassin." Said the goddess with a small frown as they all walked in the wood. They seemed to all pounder about it for a while until a familiar voice was heard.

"I might have an idea for you dears." Said the voice. They faced the person, all weapons out. Percy snarled.

"What are you doing here Gaea?"


	8. Chapter 8 Or Gaea and the training

**This chapter will be longer, because I want to apologize for my mistakes in teh chapters, so, have fun with this one.**

"What are you doing here Gaea?" Growled the cyborg. The primordial goddess smiled at him.

"What do you think?" The smile was genuine but Percy didn't see that.

"Combat mode active, full strength. Aiming assistant active." Said Percy with a serious tone. He then turned his head slightly to the hunt, keeping Gaea in his visual field.

"Go. Run. I will take care of her. How are you here Gaea? The last time, it took you three entire millennia to awake." Said coldly the son of Poseidon. The Earth simply smiled.

"I am the earth. Even if I am weak, you can't kill me. And I am always conscious. I was simply waiting for the right time. But it seemed you ruined that plan. And you seem interesting."

"Why? And why did you attack the Olympians? Hmm? You clearly not are on my side." Said the demigod. The face of the primordial hardened.

"They banished my son in Tartarus. It was for revenge. They are cruel to send their own father there. Only for power." Percy frowned.

"You do know this father ate his own children. And tried to kill me eventually. And tried to destroy the world." Gaea stumbled back, like she was surprised.

"Re-really? He never told me that." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Of course he wouldn't. Momma's boy was too clever for that and he wouldn't his mom to be disappointed. After all, he did dragged his brothers in a huge war, using mortals, monsters, demigods and threatening the west civilization." Stated the son of Poseidon with anger.

'Oh. I didn't know. I' m sorry. I-." She seemed overwhelmed by the news. Percy relaxed a bit and holstered his gun, but kept Anaklusmos. Better be safe than sorry. He put an arm around her shoulder and tried to comfort her. She cried a bit before looking at him.

"You used the past tense. Why?" Sobbed the shattered primordial. Percy then look uneasy. He was about to say to a primordial that he made her son fade and claimed his domain.

"Well, Kronos tried to have revenge on me. We fought and I, well, I used his scythe to kill him." Gaea's eyes widened.

"You are the Lord of Time?" Percy nodded and Artemis intervened.

"Zeus didn't look quite pleased with that." Gaea chuckled weakly.

"I bet. But I came here to help you. I need to repent for my mistake. I know how you can learn what you need. You need to become deadly. Where can you learn it? With which god?" Asked Gaea. And Percy's eyes widened.

"Thanatos! Of course! Thank you Lady Gaea! Well, now I have to go to the underworld. Great. Maybe I should take Annabeth to exchange her soul for Nico's." Muttered Percy. Thalia laughed.

"Maybe! But try not to. Athena wouldn't be okay with it." Joked the daughter of Zeus.

Percy laughed before turning serious. He took a deep breath and whistled loudly. A second later, Mrs. O'Leary jumped out of the shadows and sat in front of the cyborg, her tongue out.

"Hey girl! How are you? I need a ride, you think you could handle it?" The hellhound barked happily and Percy climbed on her back and he disappeared in the shadows. Leaving a stunned primordial goddess and hunt.

"Do… Do he really have a pet hellhound?" Asked Gaea. Thalia nodded.

"That, and a personal black Pegasus." Added Artemis.

"He is unbelievable." Stated Gaea as she looked at the shadow where Percy disappeared. Artemis nodded at this statement.

Percy, after the familiar rush of adrenaline that comes with the shadow travel, jumped on the cold floor of the underworld, in front of the castle of the god of wealth. He heard a sound of wings above him and raised his head to see one of the three furies.

"Tisiphone right? Yeah that's it. Well Tisiphone. I am here to ask something to Hades. Can you announce me please?" Politely asked the cyborg, trying a nice approach before forcing her. But the fury smiled, making Percy know that he would have to use strength.

"I think I prefer to kill you." Said the fury, but before she could do anything, Percy took out his gun and fired in her wing, making her drop from the sky and crash in front of him. He looked at her coldly.

"You will announce me to your master, if I ask you to, it is only because I respect him. I could simply kill you and barge in his throne room unannounced. I already did it and I can do it again. Now announce me." His green eyes seemed to have silver glitters in it. Tisiphone looked away for a second before nodding. Percy relaxed a bit.

"Thank you Tisiphone." He walked inside the castle confidently, crossing a few ghost on his way until he entered the Throne room silently. There was Hades in a black tuxedo with, by his side, his queen who looked at him with concealed hatred. The cyborg bowed his head a bit.

"Uncle Hades, Lady Persephone." Hades nodded to greet him while Persephone only glared at him.

"I came here for an information. I am currently looking for a god, Thanatos to be precise." Said Percy. Hades seemed surprised for a second before looking interested.

"Why would you need him Hero of the Greeks?" Asked the god of the underworld.

"As you might know, I am now the Assassin of the Hunt. The problem is that I am a warrior, not an assassin, so I need a formation, and who better than the god of death to teach me assassination?" Hades nodded and seemed in deep thought for a moment before looking back at the Champion of Hestia with a serious face.

"Thanatos will be here in a moment. How are you holding your prosthesis? It might not seem so, but you are my favorite demigod after my daughter of course." Percy smiled a bit at this and answered him honestly. They began to discuss for a while until a winged god appeared in the room, an Ipad in his hand.

"So you wish to learn demigod. I must warn you that it won't be easy, nor safe. Are you sure? A simple demigod can't handle my training." Said the god of death toneless. Percy looked at him. He could see the god didn't take him seriously, so he decided to make a show. He make his scythe appeared on his back, he took it and slammed the blunt edge on the floor. He entered battle mode and he felt his Spartan blood arise.

"But you aren't talking to a simple demigod. You are talking to the Lord of Time. And last true Spartan. I assure you I can handle your training God of Death." Said strongly Percy. The god looked at the scythe with interest.

"How did you acquire the weapon demigod? I would gladly try it." But Percy chuckled.

"I killed Kronos in a fight and made him fade. But could we begin? I would want to go back to the hunt as soon as possible." Thanatos nodded and together they flashed away, leaving for three months of intense training.

The hunt was running in the wild, tracking a group of monsters by the east coast. It has been nearly three months since Percy leaved for the underworld. Hades had assure them that he was alive and training. But the solstice was approaching and Poseidon would want to see his son. It was in a few weeks to be exact.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by her lieutenant warning her that she located the monsters. And that it was dangerous. Artemis readied herself and walked stealthily to the location of the monsters. There, she saw a group of the most fearsome monsters of the mythology. There was the minotaur, the Nemean Lion, two Drakons, a pack of Hellhounds, and an hydra.

"Great. How can we do that." Cursed the goddess. She knew that even if her huntresses were strong, they weren't enough to handle this group. Suddenly, she felt in her head a strange sensation. Like if something was back at his place in her hunt, but she didn't feel the lack of this something. She turned around and there was a man, standing tall behind her, his hooded cloak hiding his face, a frightening scythe on his back and a spatha. He took his spatha and looked at it, it shimmered and was replaced by a wicked looking sniper rifle.

It was black, the butt, handle, trigger and silencer and part of the scope was silver. The fighter turned to Artemis and talked.

"Milady, your assassin is ready for duty. I will take care of the Nemean Lion and the Hydra." And Artemis realized, it was Percy, his stance was more battle ready, he seemed to be on alert, he looked more deadly, with his face concealed. Artemis nodded.

Percy stepped back and blended in the shadows before running in absolute silence. He laid down and readied his rifle. And whispered.

"Aiming assistant, sniper mode, booting. Ready." He then listened to his heartbeat. In his mind rang the voice of Artemis.

On your call Percy. And the demigod smirked.

*Boom-boom boom-boom boom-BANG!* He fired and killed the minotaur. Instantly, a rain of silver arrows fell on the group and the Nemean Lion roared.

*BANG!* Another shot, directly in the mouth of the monster, turning it into golden dust. He turned his weapon in a spatha and put it on his back before uncapping Riptide and ran to the battlefield at full speed. In a few minutes, he ran the mile that separated him and the hunt. When he arrived, he ignited his sword and cut one of his five head, cauterizing it. He avoided a mouth that snapped at him and cut it quickly. In a few minutes, he killed single handedly the monster and turned to the rest of the battlefield. Only was the Drakons left. The hunt was currently firing arrows to the eyes, killing one. Percy took his gun and fired a round in the second ones mouth.

Once they made sure the battlefield was clear, the hunters turned to Percy and readied their bows. Phoebe spoke.

"Who are you male? And how did you sneak on us." This made Percy chuckle.

"Seriously! I train for three months and you don't accept me anymore? I am hurt!" Mocked Percy, putting his hand on his chest. Thalia gasped.

"Percy? That's you?!" Percy nodded ad Thalia jumped in his arms. She removed his hood and gasped again. His eyes had turned silver and his faced looked without any default. It was like looking at Percy with the characteristics of Thanatos, a flawless face.

"You changed a lot! What happened to you?" Percy gave her a lopsided grin as he changed his cloak in a coat.

"Later, let's set up the camp first. I will speak later." He walked to a tree nearby and climbed in it to take his backpack. He jumped down the tree and looked at the place. He walked to the center of the clearing there was in and kneeled. He concentrated and in a small orange flash and burst of flame, a fireplace appeared.

When he saw everyone with wide eyes, he shrugged.

"I am the champion of Hestia, goddess of the hearth, home and family. And the campfire is your hearth and home. So I can make it appear." Artemis smiled at that, realizing that his presence was going to ease a large number of tasks.

He turned to his backpack and took out a rolled up tent. He unwrapped it and began to set it up. Soon, a black and silver tent was standing, on the side and front flap was a symbol.

It was a sniper rifle crossed with a xyphos at the front of a creasing moon. And the hunt realized there was the same symbol on the back of his cloak and on the front pocket of his coat.

In a few minutes, the camp was installed. Percy walked to the campfire and looked at the girls who were looking at him, eager to hear about his training. He sat down and began his tell.

"Well, I had to train hard, really hard, there is a few times I thought I was going to die. The day began with running and muscle-building exercise. Well, it was supposed to. It changed when Thanatos saw my enhancements. Then, it was stealth training. I had to escape Death himself, and believe me, he is one Hades of a tracker. Then, I had weapon training, I had to learn how to properly use my scythe. And let's just say Thanatos is sterner than Artemis when it comes to training. He called souls every day to help me perfecting my swordsmanship. He gave me a few gifts. But before that, I had the hardest training ever. He made me train so I only need two hours of sleep, and even be able to be ready when I am in Morpheus' arms." The hunters cringed a bit when they heard that. Even them knew that two hours of sleep was not much.

Then Phoebe, being the daughter of Ares she was, ask for a list of his weapons. Percy smirked. He began his list, taking them out and putting them against a log next to him each time.

"First, I have Anaklusmos. Of course. Then, I have Backbiter, my scythe." When he took out the weapon, everyone shuddered, the memory of the Titan coming back in their minds.

"I have Nightbiter, my spatha. It can turn on my will in a sniper rifle firing silver bullets. I have my hunting knives, my handgun, and hidden wrist blades." Every single girl had wide eyes when they saw the number of weapons.

"I have also a set of throwing knives, lock picks, a range of poisons and drugs. And… I think that is all." Finished Percy. He then heard the familiar voice of Gaea ringing behind him.

"Well, you became a real walking armory. So I guess my advice was helpful." Smiled Gaea. Percy smiled back at her.

**I didn't write the training, simply because I don't know what to write for it and I now it can be a bit boring sometimes.**

**Thanks to Arkyz, Lycaon1096 and Thundercade for their reviews for the previous chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9 Or the song and the stepfamily

**Hey everyone! Thank you for all the reviews you wrote! And thanks again to the 133 people following the story and the 88 people who favored it! **

**Now, Thundercade, I realize I wrote it wrongly, but, well, I didn't know how to explain it. Percy's face chnged so his features became more harmonious, more beatyful, suppressing imperfections and possible scars. As he trained with Thanatos, and Thanatos is always described as a very handsome god. I hope this explanation is better :) Thanks for reviewing so much by the way! That's cool of you! :)**

**Now! Have fun!**

"Well, you became a real walking armory. So I guess my advice was helpful." Smiled Gaea. Percy smiled back at her.

"Yes, thank you Gaea. But what are you doing here?" Gaea blushed a bit at Percy's smile but answered anyway.

"I became a sort of unofficial patron of the hunt, helping them on the ground and allowing them to travel faster." Percy seemed thoughtful, humming.

"It is a great strategic advantage, between that and my presence, allowing you access on the Sea, it gives a large access to anywhere to the Hunt." Artemis frowned.

"Why the sea? I mean, I am goddess of the Hunt and Wilderness, if I go in the sea without any invite, your father will kill me." But Percy laughed, hard.

"Dad won't do anything to you, nor would his subjects. I am his Son, a prince of the sea, of Atlantis, I have the authority to allow you access, and they wouldn't attack me, I have the respect and the love of the whole sea domain. Unlike Triton." Artemis smiled and clapped her hands.

"Alright! Time to go to sleep everyone! Tomorrow Percy, I will give you your first mission. But for now rest." Percy nodded and walked in his tent with his weapons, he took out all of them, his coat and blazer and laid down on his bed before drifting to sleep.

The following morning, Percy woke up late for the first time in three months, he slept four hours. He took a towel and walked to a small waterfall nearby and undressed, he was in a good mood. So he picked out a music from his internal hard drive and played a music, small speakers in his shoulders making it ring in the morning air.

It was Born to be wild by Steppenwolf. As the guitar began to make itself heard, he began to take a shower in the waterfall. And without realizing it, Percy began to sing along and dance.

Well, until a feminine chuckle could be heard. Perseus jumped in surprise. Instantly, his blades unsheathed from his arms, the waterfall stopped and icicles appeared, pointing toward the intruder, who revealed to be Artemis.

The cyborg relaxed and nature reclaimed its rights.  
"I didn't know you could sing Perseus, even less dance." Teased the goddess of the hunt, a small, almost unnoticeable golden blush was present on her cheeks. But the dense hero obviously didn't see that. He walked to where his clothes were and dressed up, not putting his blazer nor his coat, the drizzle from the waterfall keeping the morning air cool and Percy's blessing acting up to regulate his temperature.

"So Milady, where is my mission? And what will I have to do?" Asked a laid back Percy. Artemis smiled at his carefree attitude.

"You will have to… take care of some twisted mortals. They are using a poor young maiden as a slave and punching bag. It's in New-York. Actually, it's in your mother's building." Percy's silver eyes steeled. Artemis, like every gods on Olympus, knew of his past, and she knew he hated when women or children were beaten up.

"Let's go then, I will take that chance to visit Mom and Paul, and I will present you all to them. Wake the girls." Artemis raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Why?" Percy changed, a face of determination replaced the previous angry one, she recognized that face. He had the same one just before the battle of Manhattan.

"It's time to hunt."

They travelled for a few days, getting good rest and good food, thanks to Percy and his status of Champion of Hestia. They crossed the way of a few Cyclops and quickly disposed of them.

On there the second day of their journey, they were joined by Gaea who helped them travel faster.

Just as they arrived in the Big Apple, Mrs. O'Leary jumped out of a shadow and welcomed Percy in her usual way, Making Thalia laugh.

"Yeah yeah, laugh all you want, but I wonder how you would react to being licked by a tank sized hellish dog. Girl! Lick her!" Ordered Percy. And the following second, the daughter of Zeus suffered the same treatment as Percy. The whole hunt laughed for a while until Percy turned to his mistress.

"I have a question. You are the goddess of wilderness right? So you have some influence on it. Is it possible for you to reduce Mrs. O'Leary's size?" Artemis' face showed concentration for a moment.

"Theoretically, if you gave me a temporary access to your domain of time, I could create a spell allowing you to switch between her adult form and a puppy one." Percy's expression brightened up with a grin.

"I, Perseus Jackson, Lord of Time, give temporary access to my domain to Phoebe Artemis, goddess of the wilderness." The two's eye flashed gold and Artemis snapped her fingers.

Mrs. O'Leary was wrapped up in a golden cloud. When it dissipated, a small, cute hellhound puppy was there. Andromeda cooed, took Mrs. O'Leary in her arms and cuddled her.

The hunt walked in the streets of New-York, some guys tried to talk to the maidens, but the growl of the intimidating, hooded son of Poseidon dissuaded them.

Finally, they arrived to the familiar building where his mother and step-father were living.

The thirteen girls, the two goddesses and the hero walked up the stairs and Percy knocked at the door before entering.

"Mom! I'm home! And I have a few guests with me!" Shouted Percy. A second later, Sally arrived and hugged her son and then Thalia. And only then she noticed the rest of the group, included the goddesses, her eyes widened and she bowed.

"Lady Artemis. It Is an honor to meet you. If I may, who is the goddess accompanying you?" Asked the clear-sighted mortal. Artemis smiled, as well as Gaea.

"I am Gaea, it is a pleasure to meet the mother of a hero such as Perseus." Sally bowed even deeper before standing up.

"I am sorry my Ladies but I wasn't aware of your visit. Thus my husband's family is here."

Percy groaned loudly.

"No! They hate me! Well, I guess it can't be helped. Mom, meet the hunt, my second family. Girls, meet my Mom. Now, I have to face them" Said a desperate Percy.

When he entered the living room, Paul shot up and welcomed with returned happiness. But then he turned to his step family and the tension grew considerably in an instant. And the hunt noticed it when they entered as well.

There were an elderly couple, Paul's parents, a woman, Paul's sister, and two teenagers, a boy and a girl, Paul's nephews.

Percy sat in an armchair and the girls began to sit too.

Artemis and Gaea, in their eighteen years old forms sat each on an armrest, leaning a bit in the cyborg. The hunters sat on the floor in a semicircle.

All emotion was gone from his face. He was glaring at the sister, who was doing her best to equal him, but with no avail. Until Josh, the teenager, spoke.

"So what's with the girls? Are you making a harem? Last time I checked, you just had been rejected by your girlfriend." Mocked the boy. Before Percy could react, Gaea had the boy in her grasp and lifted him with one arm.

"You would better shut up. Or you will have some big troubles, Am I clear?" Josh paled and nodded. Gaea put him back on his feet and sat back at her place.

Percy could clearly see panic in the two teenager's white eyes.

Wait, white eyes? Thought Percy. They were demigods. And he heard that only one immortal gave white eyes to his children, Koios, the Titan.

"Fuck." Breathed Percy. He looked at Jenna, the mother.

"Do your parents know?" Jenna looked confused for a moment before she realized he knew. She shook her head. Percy sighed.

"Mister, Madam, can you please leave the room for a while please, with your grandchildren if possible." The girl, Anna, began to protest.

"No! Why should we obey? We want to hear what you have to say!" Percy sighed and glared at her.

"You are going to do as I say. No discussion." Growled the son of Poseidon. The grandparents took the children away and Jenna began to ask questions.

"How do you know about them? Who is your father?"

"I am a son of Poseidon. And if I know, it is because I guessed. There are the offspring's of Koios, Titan of the North, Farsight, Intellect and knowledge. One of the enemies of Olympus. Oh, by the way, you would want to bow. After all, on my right is Lady Artemis and on my left Lady Gaea." Said Percy casually. Both girls smiled at Percy when he called them by their titles. The woman bowed, afraid of the power contained in the room.

"Now we have to decide what we will do with them. No doubt that it is important, the children of an enemy of Olympus is not to be leaved alone without any measures. I should have known they were part Titan, they are too evil to be simple mortals." Mused Percy. Thalia spoke up with a smile.

"Since they insulted us and made life hard for you, maybe we should kill them. Or should I say, YOU should kill them, assassin of Artemis." Percy let a lopsided grin make his way on his lips.


	10. Chapter 10 Or the murders and the fury

**Hey! It's been a little while since I updated this story. I'm sorry for this but my finals are coming up so I have less time to respect my schedule. But I remembered to update and so arrive the chapter.**

**And happy Easter everyone, even the non believers, muslims, jewish, everyone! Because it is a celebration and everyone should be happy! Not just christians!**

**Have fun with this chapter!**

"Since they insulted us and made life hard for you, maybe we should kill them. Or should I say, YOU should kill them, assassin of Artemis." Percy let a lopsided grin make his way on his lips.

"Yeah, or maybe just one of the two, for an example. But no. We will send them to camp Half-Blood, they will be at ease with the children of Athena. And they didn't threaten Olympus." At that, Gaea nodded and got out of the room to get them. Only to reenter a second later, a frown on her face.

"Where did they go?" And suddenly, a sound was heard upstairs followed by a curse. Percy ran to his room, only to see Josh next to the broken pot of moon laces, half of the flowers ruined. Sally's eyes widened, Percy tensed.

"What. Did. You. Do." Growled a furious Percy. His scythe shimmered in existence on his back. But Josh stayed oblivious to that.

"Oh come on, those are just flowers!" Protested the son of Koios. In a swift motion, Percy severed his hand from his arm.

"No, those are Moonlaces, extremely rare flowers, gift from a girl whose fate was sealed long ago, and you just ruined nearly all of them. I was planning to send you and your sister to camp. But my plans have changed." Corrected Percy with a steel like voice. His stance changed, he just passed from Percy to Perseus, The Destructor.

"Everyone, out of the room. No discussion." Ordered the cyborg. Everyone sensed his rage, and understood that no one could change his mind.

Everyone returned in the living room and the elderly couple looked at Sally.

"What do you think he will do? Beat him? Shouldn't you stop him?" Asked the angry woman. It was Artemis who answered.

"No he will not, he will simply kill him. Those come from a dear friend of his who he will never see again. And Sally wouldn't be able to stop him, no one could, he is named Perseus. In Greek, Perseus means the Destructor, and he really honor that name, he fought war Miss, and I saw him fight, I was personally terrified to think of him against me." The woman frowned and was about to talk back but was interrupted by a scream, then, silence fell in the apartment. A few minutes later, Percy walked in the living room, no weapon in hands, completely relaxed.

"Problem solved. Now, we will send Anna to camp, then, I will take care of my mission, then, I fear we will have to go to the HQ to report the recent events." Artemis nodded, thinking the exact same thing.

"Arty, could you send her to camp please? Or Gaea? I really don't want to waste time." Continued the son of the Sea on a bored tone. Gaea snapped her fingers and Anna disappeared in a flash of light.

Percy snapped his and a cold wind shot out of them.

"You never had two grandchildren, you have only a granddaughter."

"Mom, I will pass by sometime, but for now, I have a job to do. If you could take care of the girls for a while it would really be great." Sally, who was still shocked from her son's attitude shook her head and stammered.

"Of.. Of course honey, I will get to know them a bit that way." Percy smiled and kissed her mother's cheek.

"Thanks Mom. Girls, Stay in here, I will come back soon." Gaea stood up and hugged Percy.

"Don't worry for the Moonlaces, I will fix that, it is in my domain after all." Percy tighten his hug a bit before letting go.

"Thanks, and if you could explain her about the all I'm-hanging-out-with-my-old-enemy and cold blooded assassination thing I would be owe you one." Gaea let a sly smile grow on her lips.

"You're sure you want to owe me one?" Percy chuckled and walked out of the apartment. He walked up the stairs and let his instinct indicate him his target. He stopped before a door and listened. Hearing some shouts and loud bangs, he kicked down the door and walked inside the home. When he arrived in the kitchen, he saw a man and a woman, each with a belt in their hand and whipping a ten years old girl. He snarled and the two adults turned to him.

Before they could even open their mouth, Percy had unleashed his two steel blades and killed them swiftly. He turned to the little girl and kneeled before her. Using his blessing of Hestia, he used a warm voice to calm her sobbing.

"It's okay little one. They are gone. I won't harm you, I promise." The child raised her head and stared at him with teary kaleidoscopic eyes. Percy sighed and used the water a bottle and his Hestia's power to heal her.

The traumatized girl didn't move, nor did she gasp at the display of power. It was only when he took her in his arms that she reacted.

"Who are you?" Percy smiled at her.

"I'm Percy, Percy Jackson. I was charged by my mistress to help you and kill your step-parents. I will take you to a group with nice girls who will take care of you and explain everything, are you okay with that?" Explained the cyborg. The little girl nodded and Percy smiled before frowning.

"What's your name by the way?" The girl giggled a bit before answering.

"I'm Sarah."

"Well Sarah, off we go." And he walked to the door and walked down the stairs to his Mom's apartment. He entered without knocking and called.

"Artemis! I've got a recruit for your hunt!" Artemis walked to Percy with a smile and looked at the girl.

"Well hello there. Come talk with me." Sarah looked at Percy for insurance. He nodded and the girl walked to Artemis and took her hand. Percy then walked in the living room to see the girls discussing with his mother. He smiled.

"Girls, get ready to leave, my job is done. Mom, don't worry too much about me okay? It's bad for the baby. Call me when he or she is born okay?" His mother nodded and took him in a hug. Followed by Paul. The hunt, Gaea, Artemis and Percy headed out of the building. As they walked, Artemis led them to the Empire State building. Artemis was about to ask for the key but Percy simply lean over the desk and took it, giving a few drachmas to the guard.

"Don't worry about it, he know us." Simply stated Percy. The girls nodded apart from Gaea who looked nervous. Percy, seeing this, put an arm around her shoulder for comfort.

"Don't worry, they will have to go through me and the whole hunt." He put the card I the small lector and pressed the button. After five minutes of listening to the annoying music, Percy growled and nulled the music, making the hunt chuckle. After the ding and the opening of the doors, the group walked in the streets of Olympus, making every eyes turn to them, Percy didn't bother to use his cloak, unlike Gaea who was wearing one. When they arrived to the Throne Room, Percy kicked the doors open, startling the Queen of the Gods who was sitting there, mad.

Percy didn't even bothered to be polite, he said only one thing.

"Call the gods, the solstice meeting comes a day early." Hera glared at him.

"I am still Queen of the Gods, have respect." But Percy glared back, power and anger rolling from him in waves.

"I don't have time for games. I have something urgent the council must know." Hera huffed and called the meeting. A few minutes later, every gods flashed in, Artemis walked to her throne and everyone stared at Percy.

He bowed to Zeus and his father before bowing to Hera.

"I apologize Lady Hera for my rudeness, I had to tell my news to the council as fast as I could. My lords and ladies, while I was on a mission for Milady, I passed by my Mom's apartment and talked to my step family, and my cousins, well, they are demi-titans." Explained Percy. Every gods looked at him and Zeus began to grumble something in his beard. Then Athena spoke.

"Are you sure of that Perseus?" Asked the Wisdom goddess with a doubtful look. Percy stared at her and nodded.

"First, they have ADHD and dyslexia, like me, second, they have white irises, third they are arrogant, like the Titans, the white eyes are enough to conclude. There was two of them. One decided to test my patience, let's just say he will soon be judged for his actions." Then, Zeus spoke up.

"We should kill the other one, they are a potential threat! Who knows how many children of the Titans there is out-there." But Percy shook his head.

"I made my friend behind me sent her to Camp Half-Blood I think that, if we can gain her trust, then we could gain even more allies. She is a child of Koios, the Titan of Intellect, he will get along fine with the children of Athena, and she even have hubris!" Exclaimed Percy with a genuine smile. This made a few gods chuckle and Poseidon began to laugh out loud at Athena's scowling face. Then, Hestia, who was tending the hearth spoke up.

"My dear champion, who is this friend by the way. She never show us her face, neither did she spoke." Percy took a deep breath and booted his aiming assistant in prevention. Gaea unhooded her face. When everyone saw her face, they took their weapons, apart from Artemis. Apollo fired an arrow but Percy blocked it with arm, he then deflected a blow from Ares with Riptide before he ignited himself and shook the throne room with his powers.

"Enough! She is under my protection. Listen to her before firing. If you don't, I will answer back, as my duties commands me. She is an unofficial part of the Hunt." Everyone sat back but kept their hand on their symbol of power. Gaea took a step forward and spoke.

"Children, I am sorry for what I did. I was blinded, first by my anger that you banished my son. Then, he blinded me with a dark spell from Tartarus and made me believe you were terrible rulers and were cruel to mortals and demigods alike. I would like to apologize for my actions and I swear on the Styx that I will not betray Olympus as long as Olympus doesn't betray me." Said the Primordial goddess with tears in the eyes. Almost everyone relaxed. Zeus took his master bolt and prepared to fire but Hera put a hand on his arm.

"Husband, she just swore, and she apparently has been helping the hunt. Don't do that." But Zeus glared at her and Hera flinched. Percy recognized that scene, he saw it once before.

Fury took him. A red aura appeared and he spoke icily.

"What. Did. You. Do. She is your wife. And you dare beat her. I hate that. With all my heart. You know, I already saw that once. With my mom in Hera's place ad my first step-father as you. You know what happened?" Zeus glared at him, but Percy didn't flinch.

"He had to look at Medusa's head. Now, I know that doesn't affect you. But I have just the right tool for you." Stated Percy. And then, he took Backbiter and twirled it a bit and played with it before slamming the blunt edge on the marble floor. Cracking it.

"Stand down boy. Don't forget your place as a monster. I am the King of the Gods, I could destroy you." Ordered Zeus. Gaea frowned as well as Artemis. Percy whispered, but somehow, everyone heard it.

"Tell me Zeus. Did you released the peaceful Titans as I asked after the first Titan War? I don't think so. Now, you dare threatened a member of the hunt, whose rank is higher than you. A First Born of Chaos and your grand-mother. You made an enemy Zeus. A terrible enemy. As I am blessed by Hestia, Jason, Artemis, and Thanatos. I am the Lord of Time, I am favored by the Earth and I am the Son of the Sea. See you in Tartarus." He began to run and everyone watched him as the blade of the scythe cut through the king with ease.

Percy Cut again and again, faster and faster, until he became a blur even for him. After five minutes of slashing, he stopped and slammed the non-dangerous edge of his weapon on the floor again. And Zeus dissolved in golden dust.


	11. Chapter 11 or Annabeth and the decision

**And... Yes I'm back, I know I said on the Son of Hestia that I was in revision time, but this chapter was already written and I decided to give you this chappie. And small one, but an important one. **

**Have fun!**

Percy Cut again and again, faster and faster, until he became a blur even for him. After five minutes of slashing, he stopped and slammed the non-dangerous edge of his weapon on the floor again. And Zeus dissolved in golden dust.

"He will be in Tartarus, he didn't fade, for that, I would have to kill him with his own bolt. Anyway. Lady Hera, he won't harm you anymore. Cancel your wedding with him. If he tries to harm you again, call me, scream my name. I will know it, the Time is everywhere after all." Hera smiled a bit at him and nodded in thanks. Percy smiled back before turning to the council.

"I believe that you could have the solstice meeting a bit early no? After all those… changes, one more or one less…" At that, the gods nodded and the Hunt, Percy and Gaea walked to the throne occupied by Artemis and Percy stopped at her right, standing up and looking in front of him. Next to him was the hunters and Gaea, the last one with her back resting against his legs.

Hera looked around her and then rested her gaze on Hermes, who raised an eyebrow in questioning.

"Yes Lady Hera?"

"Go talk to Chiron, tell him the whole camp is attending to the council." Ordered Hera. Hermes nodded and flashed away. Apollo and Hephaestus looked at Percy.

"So Perce, how are you? And about your prosthesis? Isn't it to hard?" Percy smiled at Apollo.

"No, it's pretty good, I've now accepted my new… status as a cyborg. And I begin to see the real advantages it gives me in a fight. Even if I would prefer to be fully human. And Lord Hephaestus, it is a great work, really, my computer is functioning like it should, and even faster than you thought. It also feels as a part of my thinking process." Answered Percy with a smile. Hephaestus nodded and grunted. Percy took it as an approving sound. Apollo was smiling madly, nearly blinding the goddesses in front of him on the council. Then Thalia intervened.

"It is a problem, if it feels like a part of you thinking process, it means it is shut down." Said Thalia with a thoughtful expression. Everyone laughed and Percy smacked Thalia on the back of her head. Making her frown. They were interrupted by a bright flash and at the middle of the room was Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter. All bowed to the council and Chiron spoke.

"My Lord and Ladies, if I may. Where is Lord Zeus? Surely he should assist to this session." Respectfully asked the centaur as he bowed. In Hera's eyes flashed pain for a second before hardening.

"My brother has been… Dealt with by Perseus after some shocking revelation." At that, all eyes turned to the cyborg, who had spaced out and was looking at the ceiling. He then muttered something.

"I'm sure it would look better with an underwater aspect." This made Artemis laugh quietly before Thalia zapped him to get his attention. He yelped and looked around. He noticed the stares and frowned.

"What? Is there a problem?" Growled the son of Poseidon. All the stares stopped and Gaea smiled a bit at her crush's charisma.

Percy looked at the large group of demigods and noticed Annabeth wasn't present. This made him frown but he quickly dismissed it. Then, Hera began to speak and announced the presence of demi-titans, she called Anna forward and she stepped forward. Instantly, the demigods began to shout insults. This made Percy growl. He walked slowly from Artemis' throne and willed his spatha to change in his sniper rifle.

"Silence! You are insulting her because she is the child of a Titan? Look around you! In this very room, there is a lot of children of the Titans! A large part of the Olympian gods to be precise! The Big Three, Hera, Hestia and Demeter are pure blooded children of the Titan. My Lady Artemis, Lord Apollo are children of Leto, a Titan. Lady Aphrodite is even the child of Ouranos! A Primordial! Now behave yourselves, because she is also in my family in the mortal world." At that, everyone stopped. The silence was broken by a scream. Percy turned to face the origin of the screech and saw Gaea, a bone sword in the stomach. The ground began to quake. Poseidon could feel the seas in the world becoming restless. Above Olympus, a hurricane was beginning to form, ice was forming itself at Percy's feet, a red aura was around him, his hands were ablaze.

"Heat vision, activation." His view changed and saw the heat Annabeth was emitting. He ran to her and kicked the offending demigod.

He picked her up, now visible since the cap somehow lost its magic.

"If Gaea was here, there was a reason. It was forbidden to attack her, but you did. I could, as the Lord of Time, torture you and then block you in a time loop. But I have another idea. You will be useful, for once. I will use you as a sacrifice to bring back Nico. But for now…" He outstretched his hand to her and clenched his fist. She stopped sobbing and even moving, he just froze her in time. He then turned to the council.

"Lady Athena, I would be grateful if I could have access to your personal database so I could make research to bring back the dead." Athena nodded and wave her hand. Percy bowed a bit. He turned and walked to Gaea.

"Apollo, I need you to heal her, it's her weak body, it would take her at least a decade to reform, and I don't want that." Apollo nodded and rushed to heal the Primordial as much as he could be she passed out. While Apollo was doing his job, the hunters scattered in a protective range between the demigods and the Primordial while Percy was staring into space. Athena guessed he was searching in her database, the numeric and more modern version of her library in her palace. Then, his eyes began to move quickly in every direction, like he was looking quickly at a large number of windows. And after that, he smiled, in an evil and maniacal kind of way. He took Annabeth by the collar and began to drag her out of the throne room. Athena intervened.

"Are you really going to?" Asked the mother. Percy looked at her and what Athena saw unsettled her. It was determination mixed with rage.

"Yes. Without any hesitation. Mrs. O'Leary, come." Stated the Lord of Time. The hellish dog barked and bounced to her master, after a golden glow, she was back to full form. After that, he jumped on her and the three figures disappeared in a shadow.

When they got out of the shadow travel, Percy noticed they were just before the black doors of the Death Throne Room.

"Convenient." Admitted Percy as he knocked at the doors. They opened by themselves and Percy walked with a sure pace before stopping before the two thrones. He bowed his head and looked at Hades.

"What can I do for you this time Perseus? Which god do you want me to summon?" Asked Hades with an almost unnoticeable smile. Percy answered with his trademark lopsided one before becoming serious once again.

"I am here because I will execute the Taboo Ritual. And as I need to sacrifice power, I ask you your blessing. I want to bring back your son." Said Percy. Hades looked shocked and Persephone angry. While Hades couldn't speak, his wife began to shout.

"What! You want to bring him back?! No way, I don't want this little son of a bitch gaining another chance!" Perseus growled. But the goddess scoffed.

"Don't you think you scare me demigod, I could turn in a flower in a snap of my finger." The cyborg smirked.

"You are talking to a son of the Earthshaker, in an underground palace. How pathetic." The all palace began to quake, soon, pieces of the ceiling fell on the floor. Percy turned to Hades after stopping his show of power.

"Control your wife, or the next time, I bury her alive, before sending her to Tartarus the fast way. Now, do you accept my offer?" Hades seemed to pounder about it before nodded. Persephone opened her mouth but felt a cold tube against her chest. She looked before her and saw Percy, just before her, holding his sniper rifle with one arm, the barrel pressed against her sternum. He had a dark look.

"Just try to protest minor goddess. I would love to blow to pieces this opulent chest of yours. Do you think you can go faster than a bullet? Go on, snap your fingers." Growled the cyborg. Persephone gulped and shook her head, and shook it harder when she noticed Backbiter on his back. Percy put his rifle back with a smile. Hades shot his hand forward and a dark energy took over Percy. Who simply nodded.

"I will be back in a little while, with Nico." He walked away, still dragging the girl with him before stopping before stopping before the Styx. When he stood there, he called the nymph of the river. When she walked out of the black waters, he smiled.

"Hello Lady Styx, I am here to gain your authorization to perform the Taboo Ritual." At that, Styx seemed to looked a bit surprised.

"Well Hero, what do you have to offer?" Asked the nymph. Percy gestured for behind him.

"I offer this demigoddess, whose been frozen in time after she pissed me off, and I offer a blessing of Hades." Said Percy. At that, Styx smiled cruelly.

"Do you think you can handle the process? It is rather… painful." Stated the nymph. At that, Percy smiled.

"I endured your blessing, and then, after a duel with a Primordial goddess I killed, I was transformed in a cyborg. I think I can managed." He then waved his hand and Annabeth fell on the floor, her face showing terror.

"What are we doing here?" Asked the Daughter of Athena. Percy sighed.

"I told you before freezing you in time. I will use you as a sacrifice to bring Nico back. Now shut up." He answered before knocking her out. Styx seemed to smile a bit.

"You know she will automatically go to Elysium right? That is a part of the deal." Percy sighed. He heard Annabeth running away.

"Just a sec." He spun on his heels and ran to her. He unsheathed his gun and fired in her leg, making her fall flat on the black sandy floor. He took her by the collar and dragged her back to the river.

"Don't move. Or I shoot the other leg." Warned Percy. He turned to the river nymph and answered her question.

"I know all that, she would have gone to it anyway, now can we begin please?" Styx nodded and Percy cried in pain before blacking out.


	12. Chapter 12 Or dead and dragons

**Hiya! I just finished the majority of my finals, the next ones being in two weeks, I decided to update a bit. So enjoy! ;)**

"I know all that, she would have gone to it anyway, now can we begin please?" Styx nodded and Percy cried in pain before blacking out.

When he woke up, the cyborg was lying on his back, and the first thing he saw was the completely black eyes of the nymph. He jumped on his feet in surprise. And the nymph smiled.

"You know hero, you are truly one of a kind, you even managed to break the laws of an ancient ritual. You brought back two people, one without knowing it." Percy frowned and turned around to face to familiar faces, the first was Nico and the second was Zoe Nightshade who was smiling slightly at him.

"So, you managed to bring the dead back, impressive Perseus." Stated the Hesperide. Percy smiled and took her in a quick hug before taking Nico in a manly hug.

"I don't know what happened, maybe the loss of my limbs were considered as a sacrifice, anyway. Let's go back to Hades' palace, I promised to pass by after I resurrected you. I'll tell you everything that happened while we walk there." The two nodded and proceeded to follow Percy as he told them the major changed and events.

"So to be clear, you are a baddass assassin cyborg with a scythe, two guns and a magical flamethrower working for a man hating goddess? Is that all?" Asked Nico with an eyebrow raised. Percy seemed to pounder about it.

"No, I am also the last true Spartan, and I sent Zeus to Tartarus for molesting his wife." Stated the son of Poseidon. Both looked at him with baffled faces. When they finally entered the Throne Room and Nico was engulfed in a hug from his father. When he managed to get out, he saw Persephone, not glaring at him, but with an afraid glance toward Percy, she was even paler than usual, which surprised the son of Hades. Hades then turned to the demi-titaness.

"Why are you alive?" Asked the Lord of the Underworld with a frown. At that, Percy looked at his feet, rubbing his neck.

"Well, it is sort of my fault, the loss of my limbs where considered as a sacrifice and I somehow unintentionally brought her back." Hades looked at him, eyes as wide as plates.

"Well nephew, it seems you are an overachiever once again. I think you have to go back to the hunt." Percy nodded and turned to Nico.

"See you Nick, glad to have you back." He walked to Mrs. O'Leary with Zoë and both used the Hellhound to go back to the hunters. When they arrived, they were greeted by a bunch of archers pointing their arrows to them. Percy instantly drew Riptide before him and set it ablaze.

"Calm down hunters, it is me, Percy." The girls unhooked the arrows and Percy breathed and capped the sword.

"Can you call Artemis please, and Gaea, I have a little surprise." Said the son of Poseidon with a genuine happy smile. He had made sure Zoë was hidden behind him. A few minutes later, Artemis and Gaea walked to him and Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"So, what's the supposed surprised?" Asked the goddess. Percy stepped aside and Artemis met the eyes of her late lieutenant. Tears began to flow out of both eyes.

"Zoë… You are alive…" Sobbed Artemis as she ran to her friend. Percy smiled a bit and Gaea smiled at the sight.

"Yes Milady, I am back, thanks to Perseus and his unique ability to do the impossible. He brought back the son of Hades and me Milady." Breathed the daughter of Atlas. Artemis fixed her eyes to the cyborg. And ran to him before taking him in a hug, shocking everyone, but especially Percy.

"Thank you Perseus." Whispered Artemis. Percy smiled softly.

"You're welcome Artemis, it is my job to help the hunt and you." Artemis let him go and took Zoë in her tent. Gaea leaned back against a tree and took his hand in her own.

"It was a great gift Perseus. But how did you managed to bring back both?" Percy gave her his famous lopsided grin.

"That's partly thanks to you actually. The loss of my arms and legs were considered as a sacrifice, so I unconsciously brought back Zoë. I always felt guilty for her death, but now I'm free of this weight." Explained the cyborg. Gaea smiled sweetly and let go of his hand. Artemis walked to them and faced the son of Poseidon.

"Perseus, there is a news I have to tell to everyone, regroup the hunt please." Percy nodded and walked to the campfire. He took his sniper rifle and fired to the sky. The detonation rang in the quiet forest and five minutes later, every huntresses were grouped around the cyborg and the two goddesses.

"Girls, we return to hunting, I just received an order from the council to hunt a powerful monster on the west coast. It seems it flies, so please be careful. Perseus, can you take down flying targets?" Perseus took his handgun and made it spin on his index.

"Depends of the speed, but if I can see it, I theoretically should touch him. If necessary, I'll slow down time." Artemis nodded and looked at Gaea, the primordial nodded and the earth swallowed everyone.

After five minutes of high pressure, sickening cracks and other terrifying sounds, they emerged in the middle of a park, everyone was feeling great. Apart from Percy who looked green and was leaning against a bench.

"Okay, from now on, no more earth travel, shadow travel is way better." Stated Percy. Everyone chuckled and Gaea looked offended.

The hunt began to look for traces of the monster, Artemis used her godly powers to try and find it, Gaea tried to locate it on her, if it makes sense, and Percy booted all his helping systems and tried to sense it.

After an hour, Gaea gasped, everyone turned to her and followed her, understanding she succeeded. They silently walked to the direction before arriving near a natural cave, Gaea pointed the cave and Percy sneaked to there with the whole group behind him. When they saw the creature, they were all amazed and weary at the same time.

It was a dragon, not a Drakon, nor a Peleus type of dragon, but a real legend-like dragon with four legs and a pair of wings. It was midnight black, with a blue aspect on the wings, like it was slightly glowing blue. It was 16.5 feet long and looked 6 feet tall. His head looking more like a snake but with a whole set of sharp teeth. And it was currently asleep.

Artemis seemed like she won the lottery, being able to hunt such a beast, as well as the hunters, accept for the newer ones who looked wary. Gaea seemed deep in thought while Percy, him, seemed in awe before the beast. Gaea then whispered.

"It is Phaedrus, a creation of Hemera for her mother, Nyx. It is a dragon so fast than you only see a blur when he flies. He is very dangerous, and very rare too. What is he doing here, I don't know." Said Gaea as she looked at the dragon. Then, the dragon opened its eyes. Everyone froze. Artemis began to slowly unsheathe a dagger but Percy took a step forward.

Phaedrus looked at him and seemed to be hypnotized. Artemis readied a blow but Percy raised an arm to tell her to stop. She did and observed the demigod approaching the creature.

"You are intelligent right Phaedrus? I see it in your eyes. I won't harm you, I promise. Can I come closer?" The dragon narrowed his eyes before shaking his head. Percy winced a bit.

"And if I have food? Some meat? Could I come?" The dragon widened his eyes before nodding. Percy chuckled and summoned a huge piece of meat. He walked to the son of Hemera and sat before him. Phaedrus ate the food and Percy looked at him, he was more confident but still had every programs ready and was still on his guard.

"Now Phaedrus, did you ate any mortal?" The dragon's head shot up and he made a disgusted face. Percy laughed.

"Okay, okay. I believe you." Answered the demigod. He stroke the beast and the dragon sniffed his hand before nudging it with a small whine. Percy smiled sadly.

"Yeah big guy, I was wounded, those are not my original arms. It confuse you right? Don't worry. Now, you are peaceful. What do you eat apart from meat? Monsters?" The dragon made puppy dog eyes and nodded eagerly. Percy laughed.

"Okay. And if you came with us Phaedrus? We are hunters, we hunt monsters. And evil mortals but that's the job of the grumpy silver goddess behind me." Joked Percy, only to be hit by the hilt of a throwing knife. Phaedrus seemed hesitant before slowly nodding.

Percy smiled and got up, followed by the intimidating dragon.

"Girls. Say hello to our new friend Phaedrus, I hope you will welcome him warmly." Said a smug Percy. Artemis was wide eyes, Thalia was laughing and Gaea had her face in her hands, exasperated.

"Only you Percy. Only you could be able to tame and make friend with the fiercest dragon after Ladon." Commented Artemis. Phaedrus at this words, made an offended look and nudge the goddess in the side with his head. Making her yelp and laugh a bit. Percy smiled

"I'm sure he could take Ladon. He is the strongest dragon of all." Stated Percy. At that, Phaedrus raised his head and made what looked like a proud face. Making Thalia fall in laugher, followed by Phoebe and soon, the whole hunt was laughing. Percy leaned in the dragon's side and watched his family laughing. He then patted his new friend and walked out of the cave, followed by Phaedrus and the girls. They set up the camp and then Percy began to train a bit.

He was in front of a few automatons, weaponless. He ran to the closest one and punched it before dodging an incoming blow from his right. He answered by a spinning kick and began to battle with the twenty automatons. The girls were looking at him, impressed, and Phaedrus was intrigued by what his friend was doing. He slowly, stealthily walked to Percy and tripped him with his tail. Instantly, the automatons stopped and Percy narrowed his eyes.

"So that's how you want to play huh?" Phaedrus made wide innocent eyes, exactly like cats and Percy shot up on his feet before tackling he dragon. At the end of the friendly brawl, Percy was on Phaedrus' back, a smug smile on his face.

"So? Who's the best?" Taunted the cyborg. And Phaedrus answered by a rough take off. Soon, Percy was in the sky, on the back of a magnificent black dragon. And Percy frowned.

"Hey big guy. I was wondering for an hour, can you breathe fire or something like that?" Asked the son of Poseidon. Phaedrus took a deep breathe in and fired.


	13. Chapter 13 Or prank and Rhea

**Hey! It's been a while since I updated this story! So, for those who waited for it, here comes chapter 13.**

**Don't forget to review!**

"Hey big guy. I was wondering for an hour, can you breathe fire or something like that?" Asked the son of Poseidon. Phaedrus took a deep breathe in and fired.

But it was a big white light beam, it landed in a mountain nearby, creating a 33 ft wide crater. Percy whistled softly.

"A light breathing, superfast, baddass dragon. Well my friend, I'm glad we're not on your bad side." But then, he felt a tingling at the back of his head.

"Phaedrus, we need to go back to the hunt, right now!" Ordered Percy, a fear slightly present in his voice. The dragon nodded before doing a 180 and going back at full speed. A minute later, they were arrived and Percy saw the hunt facing a giant. Gration.

"So my dear wife is here, come with me honey, it time for some fun." Said the Giant with a perverted smile. But before Artemis could answer, a figure dropped from the sky and landed between them.

In an ironman pose was Percy Jackson. And he looked pissed.

He rose and faced the Giant. He looked at him and frowned.

"You dare say that to milady? Too bad, if only your mother could see you. But wait a minute. Gaea! Come here!" Called Percy, his voice dark and low. The said goddess walked from behind the hunt and smiled. Gration paled.

"Mother? What are you doing here? And why are you allied with the enemy?" Asked the giant. Gaea smiled at her son.

"Because they are not our enemies, at least not mine. You are destined to be their enemies, and I pity you my son. Because Perseus don't have mercy in battle." Gration looked confused and Percy smiled.

"Phaedrus! Now!" Shouted the assassin. And the giant was enveloped in a white laser, disintegrating him. A few seconds after, the dragon landed before Percy, looking proud. Percy chuckled and petted him.

"Yeah yeah big guy, that was awesome, you are extraordinary." Zoe approached and stopped next to him. She began to caress him and in an instant, the emotions and feeling she had as a Hesperide came back to her. She whispered in Phaedrus' hear and continued stroking him. And Percy walked away, leaving the two alone for a while.

For a few months, Percy lived like this, with the hunt, after a few weeks, a prank war began between Percy and Thalia against the rest of the hunt. This often led to minor injuries and a lot of laughing from everyone. But one day, Percy woke up with a deep frown on his face. Gaea immediately noticed it and came to him.

"Percy, what's wrong?" Asked the primordial with a kind and worried tone. Percy looked at her and she saw confusion melt with anger.

"Do you know if the Olympians freed the peaceful Titans like I asked?" Asked the cyborg. Gaea sighed and sat next to him.

"They didn't unfortunately. Why?" Percy gripped his pen tightly.

"Because inside those, there is your daughters and also Artemis' mother. I guess I will have to strike one last time on this council." He got up and looked at the sky.

"Nearly 9 o'clock. Time for them to get up." Smirked Percy. Gaea already saw this smirk, it was when he was planning a prank. He walked to the campfire and sat.

On his shoulders uncased loudspeakers and Percy selected a music, or more, a sound.

The military reveille, full blast. Instantly, every hunter plus Artemis shot out of their tent, half awake and bow in hand. Apart from Thalia who casually walked out, stretching and greeted everyone. Percy was on the floor, incapable of containing his hilarity. That until a rain of silver arrows flew toward him. He looked terrified and began to run, with arrows never ending to embedding themselves just behind him. Then, an arrow whistled just at his ear and cut his cheek. He knew Artemis was with them. He ran faster than before, completely forgetting about his time abilities.

Then, he saw a cliff, he did the only thing logical, cliff diving versus angry hunt, he decided to stop at the very edge. He turned around and faced the group. Artemis smiled wickedly.

"It seems you have nowhere to go now Assassin of Me." Mocked the goddess. Percy made a military salute and let himself fall back in the air. Everyone gasped and ran to the cliff. Artemis felt tears in her eyes. A male voice shouted.

"Phaedrus!" And a second later, Percy and Phaedrus were flying in front of them. Artemis let out a heavy sigh and sat on the floor, followed by Gaea.

Phaedrus landed and Percy jumped of him, half laughing, exhilarated from the dive and the flight.

"Thanks Phaed! Perfect timing! It could be useful in a fight." Suddenly, he was tackled by two goddesses who punched his chest while crying. He took a little time to recover from the shock before hugging them.

"Shhh girls. I'm okay. I may be stupid, but not at the point of jumping off a cliff without having something or someone to catch me or water at the bottom." Artemis and Gaea stopped and nodded shyly. Percy smiled warmly and kissed each head. He stood up and dusted himself. He put on his cloak and his face darkened. He walked to his tent and proceeded to take all his weapons. When he walked out, every hunters realized how terrifying he was. He had his sniper and scythe on his back. Hunting knives on his gaiters, a gun on his ribs, like cops and Anaklusmos at his side in his sword form. His black cloak had flames running on it. Phaedrus landed behind him, making it fly.

"I need to speak to the council."

When they opened the Throne Room's doors, they saw Hestia, peacefully tending the Hearth. Percy walked to her, lowering his hood and kneeling to his patron.

"Lady Hestia. Could you call the council for me please? I need to make a request, or more like remind them of a request I made." Hestia smiled and stroke her champion's cheek fondly.

"Of course my champion. Go back to your mistresses." Percy nodded and fire teleported to them. A second later, every alive gods flashed in and looked at him critically. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me that look. If you had kept your promise, you wouldn't be here." Athena looked offended and glared at him.

"Watch your words Sea Spawn. We are gods, we always keep our promises." Spat the goddess. Percy looked back at her and launched his archives. He searched through it and founded what he needed.

"Really, so pray tell, Lady Athena, why Leo landed on Calypso's Island during the Giant War? While I asked months ago to release her?" Athena's eyes widened. Percy continued.

"And from what the database says, Lady Leto is still imprisoned, as well as Lady Rhea. And why is Thetys still enchained at the bottom of the sea?" Every gods was stunned of how he knew all that, and then, Athena realized, he accessed to her database. She waved her hand.

"I, Athena, relinquish your access to my database." Percy smiled.

"Do you think I'm that stupid? In my years as a demigod, I learnt to take precautions. I made a copy of you database in my internal hard drive. I have to say, I thought it would be heavier. But I don't see the change in memory space free." Frowned the demigod. Hephaestus spoke up.

"It is because you have infinite memory space." Percy made a 'oh' face and nodded with a grateful smile before becoming serious again.

"I'm here to ask once again the liberation of the peaceful Titans, and I will personally participate in the liberation of two them. Lady Leto and Lady Rhea." The gods looked at each other, and then nodded. Percy smiled and thanked them.

"And, before you go, can the first generation of gods as well as Lord Apollo stay with me please? I would like to speak to them on an important matter." The non-concerned gods flashed out and the rest walked to the cyborg who was playing with Zoë, fake punching her and wrestling with the huntress.

"Percy my boy, what did you want to talk about?" Asked his father. Percy smiled and hugged him.

"First of all, hello Dad. And secondly, I would like to ask you to go with us, the Hunt, to free the two Titans, I'm sure Lady Rhea would be pleased to see her children." At that the gods nodded. Percy then turned to the Queen of the gods and put a hand on her shoulder.

"How are you Milady? And for Leto, I know you don't like her, but don't forget that you aren't Zeus' wife anymore." Hera smiled and put her hand on Percy's.

"I'm okay Perseus. And I won't forget it, thanks for what you've done"

"Alright, first stop! Rhea's island! Where is it?" Asked the son of Poseidon. Apollo chuckled and Gaea sighed.

"It's in Hawaii. Let's go." And a second later, they were on a sandy beach, with behind them surfers. Percy smiled.

"Okay! That's one sweet beach!" He turned to his father. "We absolutely need to do a family day here!" Poseidon laughed happily and nodded. He then turned to the land and raised his hand, the other first born did the same and soon, the air shivered and shattered, as if it was glass. And in front of them was a beautiful lady, sat in a rocking chair and reading a book.

"What the" Began a mortal, but a quick snap of Thalia's finger stopped him and she made him forget everything with the Mist. Hera took a step forward and spoke to her mother for the first time in millennia.

"Mother…" The Titan's head snapped up and she looked at all of them, instantly, her surprised eyes faded in love filled one and she crushed her children in a hug. Instantly, the said gods turned in a ten years old form and began to cry. She smoothed their pain with a calm voice.

"I missed you too my children. I missed you too. But, I see only one of my sons, where are the two other." Percy sighed and turned to the shadow of a tree before shouting.

"Lord Hades, your mother wants to see you! Get here!" A minute later, the Lord of the Dead walked out of a shadow, in ceremonial armor. A smile unusually showing. But he stopped and looked shocked when he saw his sisters and brother in their young form. But he laughed.

"It's been a while since I saw you in this form, I have to admit, I forgot how… cute you look at this age brother." Mocked the god. Poseidon frowned but it made him even cuter, making everyone present laughing. Until a wave crashed in them, silencing everyone apart from Percy, who was on the floor, laughing his heart out.

"Oh come on! I've never seen a scene like this! Good thing my memory was recorded! Now I have a photo of young Dad scowling! Mom will love it!" Roared Percy. After five minutes, he managed to stop his laugher and stand up, only to puff again as he looked at his Dad. His father took his forty years old form and glared at his son.

"Stop this son." Ordered. Percy stopped and raised his hand, an amused smiled still present on his face.

"Of course Oh Lord Poseidon!" Answered Percy. Poseidon sighed and shook his head, muttering something about "annoying nature" and "sassy sons".

"Now children, as happy I am to see you, where is my last son? And why are you here? Visiting your banished mother?" Everyone could hear the bitter tone of the Titan at the end of the phrase. The gods winced but Gaea walked to her and whacked her at the back of the head.

"Daughter! Stop this now. It was Zeus' fault and his only, and he has been sent to Tartarus by Perseus here." The Titan turned her green eyes to Percy and looked undecided, hesitating between smiling thankfully and scowling in anger for hurting her son. Percy bowed.

"Greetings Lady Rhea. My name is Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, Champion of Hestia and Thanatos, Eternal Hero of the Greeks, Personal Assassin of Artemis, current Lord of Time and the Broken Hero. It is a pleasure to meet my grand mother." Said the demigod with respect. Rhea frowned and looked on his back before gasping.


	14. Chapter 14 Or Leto and seriously ? !

**My Gods! I'm SOOOOOO sorry! I haven't updated this story in nearly a month! I was persuated I did but apparently not, so, to beg for your forgiveness, I give you a longer chapter, and I'll update tomorrow or the day after. Forgiven?**

**I have a serious question. Do you find Percy too OP? Be cause in the next chapter, he will gain another weapon, in link with his cybernetics, and I wanted to know if you wanted me to make him loose some power like, he breaks a weapon, loose a blessing, that kind of thing. Tell me in the reviews, it is important as I already have a slightly (very) OP Percy in The Son of Hestia... But I like OP Main Characters, they are fun to write... So tell me what you, my readers, wants.**

**Reviews! Gosh... so muh reviews, it'll teach me to forget a story...**

**Arkyz: Thanks, I thought it would be funy, especially Poseidon in front of Percy. Glad you liked it!**

**Gold Testament: Well... I updated... As for teh hurry part... Next review!**

**BOOOKKKSSS (thedemigodlywizard): Thznks for making me notice :) I now spend more time checking on my spellin, I hope you'll find it better than before. And you're welcome :)**

**Wade98: Well, here are the reactions, I hope it won't disappoint ;)**

**Jack: Thanks! I... had a very stern english teacher whe I began to really learn the language, we had to write 180 in ten minutes, the only instruction, it had to begin with a given sentence... I hated when she did that, especially on a Friday evening... Well, tell your friend I thank her for her advertizing work ;)**

**strongarms1: It is even betterPercyxGaeaxArtemisxHeraxRhea, hw awesome is that? ;)**

**And for all of you guys that I didn't mention, as well as for you, readers who didn't review, thanks again, I don't feel any less, but I cant talk to much.**

**Now, enjoy, have fun and review!**

"Greetings Lady Rhea. My name is Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, Champion of Hestia and Thanatos, Eternal Hero of the Greeks, Personal Assassin of Artemis, current Lord of Time and the Broken Hero. It is a pleasure to meet my grand mother." Said the demigod with respect. Rhea frowned and looked on his back before gasping.

"Is this my husband's scythe?" Whispered the titaness. Percy nodded before frowning.

"Well, it WAS your husband's I… How can I say this?" Began Percy. Thalia used this moment to step in.

"He bested Kronos twice Lady Rhea, the second time, slaying him with Backbiter and claiming his domain." Percy glared at her but the daughter of Zeus pointedly ignored him.

He felt a stinging sensation following a clapping sound, he looked in front of him to see Rhea with tears in her eyes. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry but didn't he ate your children and killed his own father? Devoured humans for fun and all that?" Asked Percy, slightly thrown off guard by her reaction. Rhea dried her eyes.

"Yes, yes sorry, it just came from my domain of Marriage. I honestly didn't want to marry him in the first place, and I hated him even more after he ate my babies." Percy nodded in understanding and then snickered at how the gods were called. He stopped when Rhea continued.

"So you made Kronos fade. You do know that you, by this process, claimed everything he had?" Percy nodded hesitantly, remembering reading something like that in his saved data. Rhea eyed him for a moment before closing to him and whispering.

"I guess I can't complain to have such a sexy husband." Percy's eyes widened and everyone gasped.

"Wait… Wait a minute, you can't just meet me and decide we are married." Rhea put a hand on his chest.

"But yes, you claimed everything Kronos had or possessed, even his wife." Percy fell on his butt and stared at the sea.

"My life just became way more complicated. Lady Hera, if we unite our powers, could you see if things like that risk to happen to me again?" Hera frowned and nodded. Percy shot on his feet and took his symbol of power. He outstretched his hand to her and the goddess took it and their eyes flashed.

At the same time, Gaea faced her daughter.

"Rhea, my child, I hope that, while you are Perseus' wife, you will let Artemis and me see him, as you probably guess, we both have feelings for him, even if Artemis didn't realize it yet."

"Why of course mother. The more the merrier. But something is strange with Perseus, as if he wasn't whole. And not in body, I noticed his replacements. No, I speak about his mind, or powers, as if there was something yet to complete it." Gaea stared at Percy and nodded.

"Yes, it is the case, he still have to claim the life of a god to be whole."

As she finished her thought, Percy collapsed on one knee with Hera. Both were red and Hera was looking at everywhere but in their eyes.

"Lesson learnt, never try to see the future if you're not the Oracle. For two reasons, one, it is exhausting, but mainly because it is embarrassing." Stated the Lord of Time. Zoë raised an eyebrow and looked at Thalia who nodded.

"Why is it embarrassing? What did you see?" Asked the daughter of thunder. Percy shook his head.

"Nope, not telling you. No way I'm telling the hunt what I saw." Next to him, Hera was nodding fast, making Thalia's eyes narrow. Sparks cracked at her fingertips.

"Tell me Time Lord. What did you see." Percy sighed and looked at the gods for help, only to see most of them with curious faces. Apart from Demeter who was speaking soothingly to a plant of wheat. He sighed and blushed.

"I saw how will be my future… marital status…" Everyone leaned in and the pair blushed harder.

"I'll have four wives." Stated Percy. Thalia smiled widely.

"Do you know who?" Percy gulped and kept his mouth closed. Zoë notched an arrow.

"I want to know too, now tell us or I'll shoot so fast you won't be able to dodge." Percy's eyes narrowed too.

"You do know that technically, all is moving in function to me right?" The arrow flew and embedded itself next to his head.

"Don't be a smartass and answer the question Doctor." Percy sighed and took a deep breath.

"The three Queens and the Huntress." Everyone eyed his questionably. Making him rolled his eyes.

"Gaea, Rhea, Hera and Artemis duh." Gasped filled the air again and Artemis and Hera took the same red complexion. Poseidon laughed like he never did before.

"Oh my Chaos! Percy you are incredible! Oh gods! We definitely won't be bored with you immortal!" Managed to say Poseidon as tears was falling from his eyes. Hades began to chuckle, followed by Thalia, Zoë and the rest of the hunt.

"A-Anyway, we still have to free Lady Leto. Where is she by the way?" Again, the gods sighed and answered.

"On an island next to this one. Why?" Percy smiled.

"Just to know how I'll go there. Phaedrus!" Yelled Percy. The black dragon who was flying high in the sky came down and thirty seconds later, landed in the sand next to the cyborg. Percy stroke his head, making the dragon purr.

"How are you buddy? Ate some monsters?" The dragon nudged the cyborg who chuckled. He jumped on the back of his friend and looked at the council. Apollo smiled.

"Like that, you would scare an army to death. I feel a haiku coming." Apollo cleared his throat but was interrupted by Phaedrus who breathed his laser in the air, stunning the ones who didn't know.

"See Apollo? Even Phaedrus tells you to stop." Joked Percy before taking off. He Leaned forward and patted his dragon.

"Okay buddy, find me Lady Leto. We need to free her." Phaedrus growled in answer and dived to an island where he could see a dozen of figures looking up. He smirked and gripped his scythe.

Phaedrus landed in a loud bang and raised a gigantic could of sand. Percy put his hood and set the blade of Backbiter ablaze. When the cloud cleared, all the Hunt and the deities could see was a black dressed assassin with a flaming scythe mounting a light breathing dragon.

Thalia rolled her eyes and outstretched her hand, a lightning shot out of it and blasted Percy off Phaedrus, making the huntresses to double over in laugher. Percy stood up gingerly and narrowed his eyes at Thalia.

"Evil cousin." Muttered the cyborg. Thalia smiled innocently. Percy shook his head. "Activating counter measures. System restored. I need to isolate them and try to upgrade them one way or another. Anyway, let's go free Leto." Sad Percy as he began to walk in a random direction. But he soon stopped and faced the gods.

"Hmmm. Where is she on this island?" Artemis sighed and pointed in the opposite direction. And Percy walked there like nothing happened. After a while, Percy came in front of a nice cottage and saw a beautiful lady gardening next to it. He took another step but bumped in an invisible barrier. He groaned and turned to the Olympians.

"Can you remove this thing please? I would like to pass through." But his father took an embarrassed face and rubbed his neck. Percy narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"What is it? Spill." Ordered the demigod. Poseidon narrowed his eyes too and the two began a glaring contest. At this moment, everyone could notice how alike the two were. Rhea sighed and slapped them behind the head earning a yelp of pain.

"Stop it and find a solution." Ordered the Titaness. Both nodded and Percy faced the barrier.

"Disengagement of combat system, analysis routine launched. Analysis in progress." He gripped Backbiter and slashed at full strength at it, only to see the blade rebound on it. He frowned and spoke in his toneless voice.

"Indestructible. Analysis of the spell grammar." Percy stopped talking for two minutes.

"Analysis complete. Origin, curse. Structure, perfect orb. Weak point, none. Solution possible, inexistent." Stated his program. He stopped the program and frowned.

"Well, if my program stated that no solution his possible, I'll have to do the impossible. I'll have to rewind the barrier in itself until it doesn't exist anymore or goes back to another place. Ah! The joy of time control." Said Percy. Thalia gripped him by the arm.

"Are you crazy! This thing is on since the gods exist or nearly! You'll kill yourself!" Shouted Thalia. Percy gave a lopsided grin.

"I am crazy sis. You should know that by then. I'll step into the sea. Dad will give me more energy and I'll hold on life. I already beat the Lord of Time. Controlling its domain shouldn't be a problem." Stated Percy. Thalia looked at his cousin closely and recognized this expression, the same as before the battle of Manhattan, on the bridge, when he defeated a whole army by himself. And yet again on the top of Mount Olympus, when he had to face Gaea. She sighed a let him go. Percy walked to the sea. He stopped before the water.

He took out his sniper rifle, willed it in his spatha and embedded it in the sand. Then, he took off his cloak, put it on the ground and put on it his gun, sword and daggers. He then took of his blazer and shirt, leaving him half naked. He stepped in the sea, weaponless apart from his scythe.

"I will to the sea, your prince commands you. Give my strength." Ordered Percy. He said it out loud for two reasons, first, it helped his control over his powers, and second, it sounded cool. He could feel the power coming to him and smiled. He disabled a lot of his software and processes to economize energy.

He gripped his weapon with both hand. A second later, the blade glowed gold, as well as his natural eye.

The hunt looked at their assassin with awe, he was radiating with great power. The all knew he was powerful. After all, most of them was there at the battle of Manhattan. And Zoë saw him hold the sky at fourteen year old. But now, it was something else. He was trying to do the impossible by suppressing an eternal curse, using time manipulation, as a demigod.

Percy slammed the blunt edge on the floor. An unusual sound was heard, a clear crystalline bang. He began to echo, as if it was in a time loop, and a golden vortex engulfed Percy. Then, the barrier glowed gold too and the son of Poseidon frowned. His father saw it and willed the sea to give him more energy. Percy nodded in thank and willed his time powers to work harder.

He began to pant. He fell on one knee and used his scythe to prevent a fall.

"I. Will. Not. Fail." Articulated Percy. His eye glowed brighter. And five minutes later, the barrier faded away. And Percy stopped his spell.

"Okay." He stopped, panting heavily. "The barrier… won't disappear… as long as my scythe is in the ground. I could use nectar though." Semi begged Percy. Gaea snapped her fingers and conjured some nectar for him. She helped him drink and stand up. Percy thanked her and put back on him all his stuff. He motioned to the twins to go and see their mother. Artemis kissed him on the cheek and Apollo patted him on the shoulder to thank him. He nodded and smiled.

When they reached Leto. Both gods shrunk back to their twelve years old, at least Apollo did, since Artemis always was.

"My loves! What are you doing here? Apollo! My sunshine! Look at you! And you! My wild rebel! Oh I missed you!" Cooed Leto as she hugged them. Percy snickered as well as the hunt.

"Sunshine? Wild Rebel? Never knew of those ones. So. Why don't you tell her the news?" Spoke up Zoë with an amused smile. Artemis turned to her friend and glared at her, only to be rewarded with even more laugh. Out of nowhere, a deer charged at the group. Percy took out his gun and fired, killing instantly.

"Now Arty, don't be like that. Why don't you introduce us to your dear mother?" Artemis sighed and nodded.

"Mother, I present you my hunt, a group of eternal virgins who help me in my hunts. And this useless male is Perseus Jackson, the savior of Olympus, son of Poseidon." Leto looked at her with surprise.

"Eternal virgins? Why?" Artemis began to look everywhere but in her mother's eyes. Percy looked at her closely and then realized the matter.

"You never told her?! Oh. My. Gods." Thalia was as shocked at him. Leto turned to them.

"Why did she need to tell me?" Asked the Titaness. Percy gulped and turned to Thalia.

"I think her lieutenant is more able to answer than me. Go on Thalia." Said Percy as he took a step back. Thalia glared at him and Percy stuck out his tongue.

"Karma's a bitch. Now it's your job." Thalia took a deep breath and looked at the Titaness of Motherhood.

"Your daughter decided to take an oath of eternal maidenhood. And decided not to love any man." Stated Thalia.

"What! Are you crazy Artemis! And how will I get grandchildren?" Shouted Leto in shock. Artemis narrowed her eyes.

"Apollo has enough demigods for us both, believe me. Anyway, we are here to tell you that you are now free, as long as you don't go against Olympus." Leto stood there in shock, after millennia of being trapped on this lonely island, she was now free. She couldn't quite apprehend it.

She was about to answer when a roar deafened everyone. This roar sent chill in everyone's back, Apollo paled and Gaea looked unease.

Percy's sixth sense went wild, every combat assistant booted on themselves and a list of available weapons displayed before him. This roar was like he never heard. Even Phaedrus looked slightly nervous. He turned to Gaea.

"It is Python isn't it?" Gaea nodded and Percy sighed. He then took a stern look.

"The Hunt, you step back, I will call you if needed. But this monster needed a god to be slayed, you can't handle this. Zoë, take care of Phaedrus, I don't want him to be in danger. The gods, you can't interfere directly, ancient laws and all that, so step back and protect the hunt, it should be authorized." Everyone nodded, they knew it was Percy's computer that gave him the plan, in other words, one worthy of Athena.

"And of course, he attacks when I can't use Backbiter. Well, I'll do it the good old way, with Riptide." Stated Percy as he uncapped the sword. Zoë smiled as she saw he still used her sword.

He waited the arrival of the monster, and when he saw it, he paled. It was gigantic, the height of a New-York's building, and black, and scary, with orange-yellow glowing eyes. He cracked his neck and bended his knees. He ignited the blade and ran to the monster. With a roar, he tried to slash the monster's flesh, key word, tried. The blade bounced off like nothing happened. Percy gritted his teeth. He tried again and again, slamming the blade on his scales harder and harder. After ten minutes of that, he stopped.

"Of course you had to have indestructible scales." Muttered the demigod. His augmentations made him jump above the tip of the tail that tried to throw him away. He ran back and glared at the monster.

"I hate invincible monsters." He raised his arms and water from the nearby sea rose too. He willed the water to impale the giant snake. But it only threw it away. Percy growled.

"I hate Drakons. And I hate snakes." He took his sniper and aimed Python. He fired and pierced one of its eye. The son of Poseidon smirked as he heard the scream of pain.

He aimed the mouth but the bullet pierced a small hole in it, not doing much more damage. He frowned and growled yet again, he dropped his long gun and ran at full speed at the monster.

Full leg boost. Ordered Percy to his computer. He jumped just above the head of the monster.

Full arm boost. And he slammed his left fist on the top of the head of Python, sending him down. But in the process, he twisted the celestial bronze of his whole forearm. After landing swiftly on the sand, Percy eyed his arm with confusion mixed with annoyance. He then glared at the monster.

"How hard headed can an oversized snake be." Half asked the cyborg. Said snaked tried to stand up but Percy lowered is hand brutally, making more water slamming in the snake, keeping him on the floor. Percy walked to the mouth and fired a bullet in its other yellow eye.

It roared again.

"Yes. Open wide. Time for your medicine." Stated Percy. With a swift hand motion, he made water enter the monster's digestive tube. He closed his fist and then opened it rapidly, making the sea water expense in the monster and dissolving it into dust.

At the place of the monster, at the middle of the sea of golden dust was an orange orb and a large piece of black snake skin He walked to it and took the two trophies. Well, one of them, he then looked at his left arm.

"And of course I can't use time manipulation on my body. Wonderful." He was about to ask for help when a slander pale hand took the skin of him. He raised his eyes and looked in the green eyes of Rhea.

"I will take it for you my love." Stated Rhea with a sweet smile. Percy smiled in thanks and turned to the gods.

"Do you have any idea of what it could be?" Asked the cyborg, raising the orb to the light, trying to see through it. Everyone looked at it closely but no one could come up with an explanation. Percy sighed.

"Maybe you should ask for Athena, she may be able to help you." Proposed Alyson, a daughter of Maia.

Percy nodded.

"So, first of, going to Hephaestus to repair and upgrade my prosthesis, then, to Athena to ask for help. Okay. Now, I forgot ask for something. Zoë, do you want to recuperate Anaklusmos? I know you care deeply for this blade." Said Percy as he looked at the resurrected huntress. Zoë smiled and shook her head.

"You are a worthy hero Perseus, keep my blade and wield it with fierce and pride." Said the daughter of Atlas. Percy nodded and put it in his pocket.

"Well, I need to go to Olympus it seems. Can any of you flash me there please? If not I'll use Phaedrus don't worry. Poseidon smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll teleport you to Olympus with me. I will then take you to Atlantis, you still need to see it in time of peace." Percy smiled and nodded happily, he put the skin and orb in a pocket inside his cloak. After saying his goodbyes, he was teleported just in front of the palace of the Blacksmith. He knocked and an automaton opened.

"What do you need of Lord Hephaestus and Lord Leo?" Asked the robot. Percy smiled.

"Tell them their favorite cyborg needs a revision." Answered Percy. The robot closed the door and five minutes later, the dust covered face of Leo opened the doors of the palace.

"Perce man! Come on! I haven't heard any news from you in forever! How are you? And how are you handling the mechanics?" Asked a grinning Leo. Percy smiled at his friend.

"Well, I'm good, Assassin under Artemis' order. Just freed two Titaness. Killed Python, you know, a casual day in the Greek world." Stated Percy with a laid back tone.

"Oh. I also come to upgrade and repair my limbs." Stated Percy as he raised his left arm, showing him the damages. Leo's eyes bugged out.

"Wait. You killed THE Python? And how did you crushed celestial bronze?" Asked Leo as he dragged him inside. He put him on a chair inside the messy forge and called his dad.

"Yo Old Man! Perce is here! He has interesting news for us!" Yelled the immortal demigod.

"So Leo, how is life? Did you managed to get with Calypso?" Leo's face lit up and he nodded vigorously.

"Of course! No girl could resist the Supreme Commander Mc Shizzle!" Exclaimed Leo. Percy laughed and nodded. A second later, Hephaestus walked in.

"So my boy. How are you? You have interesting news for us?" Asked Hephaestus. Percy nodded and took a serious face.

"Yes. I found a flaw in my arm." Stated the demigod, hiding his rising hilarity. He put his left arm on the table.

"Celestial Bronze can't match with Python's head." Laughed the cyborg. His hilarity doubled when he saw the shocked face of Hephaestus.


	15. Chapter 15 Or how strong can this gun be

**So, I promised another chapter, and so it comes! You will finally see the new weapon Percy will acquire, but you won't see it in action. I have to precise, this type of weapon does exist as prototypes in real life but the required energy is too great for the army yet, I just took the weapon and stated it worked with a bit of magic. Also, a chapter witha vision of Andromeda as some of you requested it by PM. I hope you are satisfied :)**

**Reviews:**

**JustLucky05: Well, if you loved it, then I'm happy and motivated to continue!**

**Thundercade: If it isn't too OP, then it is cool, and later (not immediately), he will have to face the biggest challenge he ever had to so...**

**the boltguard: Well, I already answered you by PM, so...**

**symbiote2254: you're welcome!**

**Wade98 &amp; Son of Fenris: Glad you laughed at it, it shoud be funny in this chapter too, at least I hope :)**

"Celestial Bronze can't match with Python's head." Laughed the cyborg. His hilarity doubled when he saw the shocked face of Hephaestus.

"You faced Python. As the real one?" Asked the god of the forge. Percy nodded and Leo intervened.

"Not only faced, but killed!" Hephaestus nodded and grumbled something in his beard.

"I think we should use adamantium for the main skeleton." Leo nodded. They began to draw sketches and plans. Percy, him, was listening to music, until he felt a tap on his shoulder, he faced Leo.

"Yeah. What do you need me for?" Leo showed him a plan.

"It is a weapon that I could integrate in your arm. It is an electromagnetic canon. The three blades in your arm would unsheathed and position in a triangle, then, the parts of your forearm would open and reposition to make air vents for cooling the weapon. And a generator similar to Zeus' master bolt, in less powerful, would charge you blades. And you could fire anything conductive, daggers, metal balls ect. And it would work with mortal metal too." Explained the son of Forge with an excited face. Percy looked at the plan and compared it to his archives. And he smiled. It was a real sweet weapon, and it looked badass.

"Of course it is okay. But to be sure, how many times will I be able to fire with it?" Leo thought of it for a moment.

"Well, you could fire once a day. I can't do better, too much energy would melt the components." Percy nodded in acceptance.

"Okay, and when would my new limbs be ready?" Asked the son of Poseidon.

"It should be ready in a few hours, and then, we will have to switch the fixation to put some in adamantium, so… you will be able to leave tomorrow." Answered Apollo as he flashed next to him. Percy jumped on his feet in surprise, his hand on the heart.

"Gods Apollo! Don't do that! We, demigods, have a slight tendency to die of scariness." Said Percy. Apollo laughed.

"You have enough courage to run and punch Python but you are scared of a god flashing next to you? That's the best I ever heard." Laughed the god of the sun. Percy narrowed his eyes.

"Shut up. Huh, Sunshine?" Retorted Percy with an amused smiled. Apollo stopped laughing and glared at him. He was about to answer when Rhea entered the palace.

"Apollo, are you annoying my dear husband?" Asked the Queen of Orthys. Apollo shook his head quickly and Rhea smiled.

"Good. Now dear husband, you forgot your scythe on Leto's beach. I came to give it back to you." Percy took an embarrassed face and took his scythe, putting it on his back.

"Thank you Rhea. Can I do anything for you?" Asked Percy. Before she could answer, Leo interrupted them.

"Wait. Husband? Perce. You didn't tell me you were married, especially with such a sexy woman. Usually I'm not in the mature type. But I have to admit she is quite a catch." Said Leo. Percy frowned and looked at Rhea, and for the first time, truly realized she was still in her thirty five year old form. And she truly looked beautiful, a pale face, deep green eyes, raven black hair, curves at the right places. He blushed a bit.

"Yeah, I forget to tell you. I am destined to marry Rhea, it is done since I inherited this marriage from Kronos' fading. And then, I'll have to marry Hera, Artemis and Gaea." Leo stopped moving and stared at him.

"I am quite a joker, but this one wasn't funny, it isn't even believable." Stated the fire user. Rhea giggled a bit and Percy smiled half apologetically.

"I'm not joking Mc Shizzle. I am really destined to." Leo sat on a chair and sighed.

"Why?" Percy frowned.

"Why what? What is wrong?" Asked the son of Poseidon with concern, thinking something was wrong with Leo. Said demigod looked up with teary eyes and exclaimed loudly.

"Why do you have all the sexy and unreachable girls! Four super sexy wives! Could a guy ask anything else! Even for you it is exceptional!" Percy laughed and patted Leo on the shoulder to ease his supposed pain. Rhea smiled maliciously.

"He could still seduce Lady Chaos." Stated the Queen of the Titans as she hugged him from behind. Leo looked at her even more desperate.

"Don't say that. He could succeed in it. You don't know him but I do. He really could." Rhea laughed joyously at the description of Percy, who only shook his head with an amused smile.

Two hours later, Percy was called ina surprisingly clean room where Apollo and Hephaestus were awaiting him with masks on their faces and latex gloves.

He was put to sleep and the operation began.

Andromeda was in the hunter camp, she was trying to master archery. So she could at least be better than her brother in something. She concentrated and the silver projectile flew to the target, embedding at a few inches from the bull's eye. She smiled and did I again, tensing the cord and releasing it, launching another arrow to her target.

"Not bad Andro. Better than Percy at least, which isn't complicated. But try to straighten your back." Advised Thalia who was silently watching her. Andromeda smiled and nodded.

"I often heard of Percy's lack of talent, but never saw it. How bad is he?" Asked the daughter of Amphitrite. Thalia smiled and crouched to at her level.

"Well, the best way to describe it is that the safest place when Percy is using a bow is in front of him. He even managed to fire behind him, I still don't understand how he did it." Laughed Thalia. Andromeda laughed with her and sat on the floor. She stopped laughing and stared at Thalia with big eyes.

"Do you think I will be as good as Percy one day?" Asked the daughter of the sea. Thalia smiled a ruffled her hair.

"Of course. I'll teach you how to use a spear, Kelp Head will teach you how to use a sword and your powers. And Milady will teach you how to use a bow. You will be the best hunter we ever had. I think, if you plead him, Percy would even let you use Riptide and Backbiter. He is a softie when it comes to you. Just like his father with him." The earth shook slowly and the daughter of Zeus glared at the ground pointedly.

"You know it's true Lord Poseidon, you're a softie with Kelp for Brain. Don't deny it." The earth stopped shaking and Andromeda giggled.

"Lord Poseidon is funny." Stated the young girl. Thalia smiled and nodded.

"Yes, he is my favorite uncle. I prefer him to my father, he is much more laid back and easy to be around. Now, young girl, time to train with daggers." Stated Thalia as she stood up.

Andromeda shot on her feet and unsheathed her two weapons, facing the lieutenant. She ran and began to hack and slash at her, trying to go through her defense.

Zoë, who was sitting in a tree, was watching the scene with a peaceful smile. She considered Thalia as a great lieutenant, and a good friend. She walked to the center of the camp and sat next to Phaedrus, petting him and enjoying his presence.

When Percy woke up, he felt rested, unlike his first cybernetic transformation. He was in the same room as after the war, looking at the same ceiling. He booted his software and every systems woke up. He sat and looked at his hands.

System scan. Ordered Percy. Map the new structures.

A progression bar appeared in front of him and he realized something, it was in 3D, always in his visual field but visibly in 3D. He passed from a HUD to augmented reality. He smiled a bit.

"Of course they upgraded everything, must have been insulted to see their creation half destroyed." Smiled the cyborg.

The scan finished and Percy looked at the result. Main skeleton in adamantium, outside in celestial bronze with a polygon mesh in adamantium just underneath, in his right arm was now the components to assemble the rail gun. He assembled it by a simple order and watched in awe.

His hand retracted, the three blade unsheathed and pivoted, positioning in a triangle with a vertex at the bottom, his forearm redesigned itself slightly, opening and inclining to create air vents. The generator could be seen inside, glowing in blue.

Blue, a good color. Thought Percy with a smile. He aimed a corner of the room and saw his aiming assistant booting automatically. That too was improved.

Before, it was simply a program stabilizing his arm and slightly moving it to perfectly touch the target, now, it was still doing that, but he had an option of free aiming with the trajectory of the bullet appearing in a glowing sea green line. He returned his arm to its original state.

"They really did a great job." Said Percy. He stood up and walked to the door. He was about to open it when he crashed in someone. The fell on the floor and he grabbed something soft.

"You know Perseus, if you really wanted me, you only had to ask." Said the voice, he looked up and saw Rhea, slightly blushing, with a teasing smile on her face. He looked down and saw that he was groping her.

He shot on his feet, blood rushing on his cheeks.

"Sorry Rhea, I didn't mean to do that" Rhea smiled sweetly at him.

"Don't worry dear, I am your wife after all." Teased the Titaness. "More seriously. How are you? Did everything went smoothly?" Percy nodded and showed her his black limbs.

"Yeah, apparently, I have a main skeleton in adamantium, as well as a meshing in it too just underneath the celestial bronze. And they upgraded some other things too!" Exclaimed Percy as he took the face of a child opening his Christmas gift. Rhea smiled and giggled at the attitude of her husband before shaking her head.

"I think you needed to see Athena right? And why do you need to see her? Don't you have access to all her library as I heard from Artemis?" Asked the Titaness. Percy nodded and frowned slightly.

"Yes, I do. But she is still the goddess of wisdom, intelligence and craft. She can help me figure out what this orb is. And what I can make with the skin." Answered the cyborg.

They then proceeded to walk toward the palace of the mentioned goddess. When they arrived, Percy studied it, his computer showing him the blueprints. He frowned.

He had to admit, it was beautiful, but unexpected. It was looking a bit like the Parthenon, but in an all modern fashion, same general form but there wasn't any columns anymore, the surface was in a smooth and glossy white matter, on each side of a huge pure black door was two columns in the same white matter showing Athena, battle ready.

"Is it me or Annabeth took a particular attention to this palace and only truly changed that?" Rhea looked at him questionably.

"After the second Titan War, my now dead ex-girlfriend, a daughter of Athena, was designated Architect of Olympus, but I never saw any true changes, now I see them, only this palace." Stated Percy. He sighed and knocked at the doors.

A minute later, Athena opened the door and looked at Rhea.

"Lady Rhea? It is an honor, so you are finally free. Come, enter, it would be a pleasure to talk with you!" Exclaimed the goddess of Wisdom as she dragged her in her palace, and slammed the door at Percy's nose. He frowned and knocked again, without any answer.

On the other side of the doors, Rhea was trying to object and make her husband enter the palace. But she was stopped at each tries by Athena's endless talking. They then heard the voice of Perseus.

"Lady Athena, open this damn doors! You shouldn't ignore me just because of my parentage!" Shouted the cyborg as he began to be annoyed. Rhea frowned, she really didn't like the way Athena was treating her husband. And she felt that he was really getting annoyed.

I guess ADHD doesn't get along with being ignored and forgotten behind a door. Thought the deity as she tried yet again to gain the goddess' attention.

"Alright. I'll blast those doors open then. I hope for you they are rail gun proofed." Muttered Percy as he activated his newly acquired weapon.

To be honest with himself. Percy was inwardly grinning, it gave him the occasion to test his little toy. He took a throwing knife in his right hand and assembled the gun. He took a few step away and readied a shot. The inside of his right arm began to glow blue, sparks ran along and between the blades. Then, he felt adamantium stalks anchor him in the ground and adamantium mechanical parts locking him in his position, only allowing him to aim. And he began to doubt the sanity of his decision.

Damn, how strong can this gun be? If it needed adamantium anchoring to keep him in on one place, it surely would be destructive.


	16. Chapter 16 Or blown up place and Dad

**So, I saw that you really enjoyed the last chapter! I really never hoped o much people following this story. It was just a randow thought at the beginning...**

**Anyway! I won't be able to answer each reviews, so I'll pick out the ones I deem important.**

**JustLucky05: Ah! My most faithful reviewer! You'll see, you'll see. **

**merlinike &amp; jorman08: It wouldn't be funny without a cliffy ;)**

**Cwerner17: Busted! I had this idea after watching the redone Robocop and replayed Deus Ex HR the same day! I tried to make them different too. Not everything is the same after all ;)**

**Pontus True Lord Of The Ocean: Yep, US army and French army are trying to build that. But it is too expensive XD And Percy doesn't know the real power of this XD**

**MiniHorseMeadow: The poor boy, Fates really hates him right? One woman is Hell, but Four? Call if Armaggedon XD**

**Anyway! I spent enough time on reviews, just keep in mind I always read all of them, especially when bored in class... Let's pretend I didn't say that ok? Read, enjoy, and review!**

Damn, how strong can this gun be? If it needed adamantium anchoring to keep him in on one place, it surely would be destructive.

At the other side of the door, Rhea decided that it was enough.

"Stop it Athena! You're acting like a five years old child! I will not let you treat Perseus this way!" Shouted the Titaness of Blessing, she walked fast to the doors and opened them, only to see Percy, ready to fire. The demigod's eyes widened and he saw Athena appear in just behind her, looking at him.

"What is that Perseus? A weapon? Of which kind?" Asked the curious goddess as she saw a new opportunity to learn something. Percy was, after all, a unique case. Percy cancel the shot and returned in his normal state. He shrugged.

"Nothing much, just an integrated rail gun. In my data, Leo named it, PGC Mk I. It stands for Portable Gauss Cannon Mark I apparently." Athena ran to him and began to examine his arm closely.

"Really! An integrated Gauss Canon! How does it work? How is it alimented? What are the possible damages? Who invented it?" Began to shoot the goddess. Percy sighed.

"It has an electric generator close to Zeus' master bolt, in less powerful, it uses my blades as a propelling ramp. Leo invented it and I didn't try it yet. And your door seemed an easy target to me. Now will you listen to me or do I have to test the resistance of your palace to get your attention?" Gritted Percy through his teeth. Athena looked at him and cleared her throat.

"What do you need Perseus?" Asked the goddess in her usual flat tone. Percy searched in his inside pocket and took out the orb, showing it to her.

"I need help to identify this trophy. The Elders have no idea of what it is, but you are the goddess of wisdom, so I thought you might be able to help." Explained the cyborg. Athena looked closely at it. She took it carefully and concentrated a bit.

"It is an enchantment, a solidified enchantment, it allows you to put its effect on a weapon. It is very rare and very hard to craft, Hecate and I only managed to create one and it was a long time ago, after numerous fails." Explained Athena. She handed it back to him, with a bit of regret noticed Rhea with a smile.

"Which monster did you defeat? It may give you an idea of the effects." Percy smirked. He knew the answer would either piss her off, or shock her or both.

"I defeated Python on Leto's Island." Stated Percy as if it wasn't a bit deal. Athena looked at him, and said nothing, unable to understand his word.

"You-you defeated python? Which god helped you?" Asked Athena as she tried to comprehend.

"None. He came by surprise after I managed to rewind the time on the barrier around Leto." Completed Percy. He usually didn't like to brag, okay, sometimes, it felt good to see the awed face of other demigods, but it wasn't his thing. But in those circumstances, in front of Athena, who just ignored him purposely, it felt so good.

She took a step back and sat on the stairs of her palace.

"Whoa. I mean, that's a great feat, even I have to admit it." Said Athena. Percy rolled his shoulder and winced at the memory of the fight.

"This damn thing is annoying. If you want to complete you data Lady Athena, this monster is really annoying. Huge, as high as the Chrysler Building. And of course, like every oversized snake, he spit acid. Not poison, it would be to gentle, no, acid. And like every, annoying, reptilian, overpowered monster, he as indestructible scales. I crushed my previous celestial bronze arm on him." Informed the demigod. Athena nodded and took a notebook, writing down the information Percy just gave her.

Percy then took out the skin. He looked at it.

Just the right size for a jacket. Wait. I might have the thing.

"Lady. Do you happen to have mortal .454 Casull mortal ammunition please?" Asked the cyborg as he stared at the trophy. Athena frowned.

"I can conjure one from a military base. Why?" Asked the goddess of wisdom, confused by the request.

"Well, I want to make some tests, I have a few ammos of this cartridge in celestial bronze with me, I don't need it since it uses energy, that I draw from the heat of the Phlegetonic stone on the handle, but it is just in case. And I will need a mortal one, to see if the two types of bullet are stopped by this beauty." Explained Percy. Athena smiled widely and nodded, excited about the experiment. She conjured one and led the two guest inside her palace, in an empty room. Percy frowned at the sight of the emptiness.

"I had a spare room and I had no idea left, but now I do have one, a experiment room!" Exclaimed the goddess. She snapped her fingers and conjured a tanning frame as well as an ammunition. Percy fixed the skin on the frame and loaded a godly ammo. He aimed a fired.

His computer analyzed everything, displaying slow motions and other data he didn't understood. But he certain of one thing, it did stopped the bullet. It still looked painful, but it was only the shock, nothing pierced. He smiled and expertly loaded the mortal bullet. He aimed and fired again. And the result made him smile wider.

It stopped the mortal bullet too. He took it and exanimated it.

"I will use it as a lining in my coat. So it will stop the projectiles. I think it is a good idea. Lady Athena, thank you for your help. It was really needed and appreciated." Said Percy as he bowed a bit to her. Athena nodded.

"I still don't like you Perseus. It was only for the good of science and knowledge." Percy smiled and nodded before walking away, arm in arm with Rhea.

But just before definitely parting from Athena, once they were in the middle of the street, Percy whirled around, engaged his new weapon and loaded the gun. Athena saw this and tried to kicked him away. But the anchors kept him perfectly in place.

The next instant, a detonation deafened every god around, the shock in his arm took Percy aback. The projectile, which was a throwing knife, was fired and behind it was a blinding ray of pure blue lightening of a foot wide. When they could see again, the three people gaped.

The palace, which was twenty yards large, was now pierced in the middle. No, it was more accurate to tell that there was only five yards left at each side and the black door at the middle. Percy gulped, as well as Rhea and the slowly turned their head to look at Athena. Her face became redder by each second. The Titaness flashed away and Percy took a step back.

A window popped up in his vision, it was red, flashing, with a big "WARNING" written on it. He turned round and ordered a full leg boost. And then he pushed on the ground forward to dash away from the angry battle goddess. He only calmed down when the pop-up disappeared. And he was soon joint by Rhea. Both laughed a good time.

"Gods! That is one sweet weapon! You saw that firepower? But I think I'll avoid Olympus for a little while." Mused the cyborg. Rhea laughed and agreed to him. They then walked to their original destination.

As the two walked to his father's palace, they were joined by the Queen of Olympus, looking hesitant in her decision of walking to them. Percy smiled and nodded. Hera smiled back and looked more confident. She walked to him and took her place at the other side of the cyborg. The threesome then resumed the walk to the Sea god's palace. After ten minutes of silent walking, they stopped at the front of a huge sea green palace with deep blue carved doors, he looked closely at the doors and he could see that on the right one was Triton, and on the left side was him, at the battle of Manhattan. He smiled a bit and knocked at the doors. A second later, the god opened with a large smile on his face.

"Son! How are you? Come on inside, and you two too!" The demigod was dragged inside the palace, followed by the Queen of Othrys and Olympus. They followed Poseidon to the living room where they could see comfy armchairs and couch, a coffee table and especially that the floor was made in glass with, underneath it, fishes and other marine life forms. And instantly, Percy's mind was assaulted by each one of them, calling him Prince, Lord or Master. He flinched, keeping his head in his hands under the force of the assault.

Both goddesses reached out for him, guiding him to a seat. Rhea rubbed his back gently while Hera seemed too embarrassed to do anything. Yet, a worried glint could be seen in her chocolate eyes. Poseidon chuckled as he saw the scene. He waved his hand and the assault stopped, making Percy sighed and relax. He smiled at both women and leaned back in his seat on the couch.

Poseidon snapped his fingers, making a beer appear for both of them and a glass of champagne for the two Queens.

"So, tell me everything. Did it go smoothly? And did you ask Owl Eyes for your trophies?" Asked the god. Percy took a sip of his beer, and he also noticed that it was blue, to his great pleasure.

"Well, it went alright, the two looked at the same time sorry that it wasn't resistant enough and angry that I managed to break their toy. So they improved it greatly, adamantium mesh and main skeleton, and all the electronics has been redone, and even a new weapon, I really begin to have too much from them. As for the trophies, I do have the solutions, but before I go further into the details, could we go to the Hunt? I would like to inform Arty and Gaea that I'm alright, and also take Andromeda to see her mother." Poseidon nodded and told him to close his eyes. Percy did so and the next moment, his sensors indicated a high level of energy before stopping the alarm. He felt the air change around him, it was fresher and a slight wind was caressing his face. He opened his eyes and saw… nothing, just trees. He sighed and looked at his father.

"Do you really have no idea where the Hunt is? A dozen of immortal girls, an Olympian and a Primordial, and you're not even able to pinpoint it? Seriously Dad?" Asked Percy. Hera laughed at hearing that and Rhea chuckled at the embarrassed face of her son. She pinched his cheek playfully.

"My little whirlwind has always be too specialized, once outside the sea, he is more than hesitant with his powers." Joked the Titaness. Percy burst in laugher at the scene, leaning against a tree to remain stood up. Until a slap behind the head stopped him. He looked at Hera who had half disapproving face.

"He is still your father, and an Olympian, you should respect him."


	17. Chapter 17 Or Sea's sassiness

**Chapter incoming! ETA: now!**

**What's up guys! I had a ot of inspiration for this chapter, so I hope you'll like it! Thanks again for the support you're showing. I saw that the last chapter was funny so it's cool :)**

**For the reviews:**

**Thundercade: For the moment, only projectiles. After all, it is the principle of a Guass rail gun. But who knows... Maybe Percy will tweak it a bit with the help of his computer. We can't know. Well, I can ;)**

**Wade98: BOOM indeed :) The guy did blow up the top of a mountain in the series after all XD**

**The Keeper of Worlds: The classics are what makes me laugh the most :)**

**JustLucky05: I tried to keep a bit the attitudes of each of them. Athena by being prideful and Percy being... Percy. And Hera will of course try to keep Percy in the right pace, along with Artemis, but certainly not the two others XD**

**MiniHorseMeadow: Glad you laugh! XD That was the main goal of this story, being funny. But I should really should begin to think of a main plot, a threat or something.**

**Pontus True Lord Of The Ocean: I just so wanted to add that weapon. I mean the guy's name is Destruction in greek, so it fits him so perfectly XD Ah. You see this, it will be a very... Percy-way to finds out what it does. **

**I didn't answer to all of them, but, as always, I did read them :) So don't hesitate to review :) Have fun!**

**Oh! Leave your guess in the comment if you know what is the referance about in the chapter, it's an easy one, at least I think so. If not, I'm just beginning to get old XD**

"He is still your father, and an Olympian, you should respect him." Percy narrowed his eyes playfully.

"If I was respectful, I would probably lose half of my reputation. And I'm always like that with Dad." Shrugged the cyborg. He then breathed in slowly as he closed his eyes. He concentrated and searched for the familiar hearth of the Hunt. After a minute, he located it and smiled.

"Let's go, they are this way!" Yelled the demigod as he ran to the direction. The three deities sighed and kept up to him.

As he arrived, he jumped high and used the tree next to him to propel himself horizontally. He flew to the middle of the camp and landed in the ironman pose, raising a cloud of dust around him while he was wearing his hooded cloak. Every huntresses ran to there and prepared their bows.

"You won't shoot your own friend right?" Growled Percy, purposely changing his voice to confuse everyone. Zoë rolled her eyes.

"Come out of here Perseus, I can feel the sea coming from you dumbass." Percy pouted and walked out of the cloud.

"You no fun Zoë." The ex-Hesperide chuckled and leaned against Phaedrus. Percy saw this and raised his eyebrow.

"I guess I'll have to find another way to travel quickly. Don't worry, I know, you miss Ladon." Said Percy as he saw Zoë try to defend herself.

"By the way Zoë, I would like to talk to you. Can you come here for a minute?" Zoë followed Percy as he walked a bit aside of the hunt.

"I went to see Athena about the trophies, the orb is a solidified enchantment, and it permit the user to permanently enchant a weapon or object. This one make the weapon create the same acid as Python, I would like to use it on Anaklusmos, but I wanted to ask you if you wanted the weapon back first, and if not, if you are okay with me changing it, if not don't worry, I'll use it on Backbiter." Asked Percy. Zoë smiled at the concern Percy was showing, she knew he cared for this blade deeply and that he was worthy of wielding her blade.

"You keep it Perseus, you achieved great feats with the sword, and I am proud that you are the hero wielding my power. And I do see the advantages of improving it. But, first, what does it do?" Asked Zoë. Percy smiled.

"No idea. Want to find out?" Smiled the cyborg. The Hesperide rolled her eyes and nodded.

He took out the sphere and put it on the hilt of Riptide. The two object glowed and blinded them. When they could see again, a green glowing line was running at the center of the blade, running straight from the hilt to the point. He turned to a rock and readied a slash.

"Sorry Gaea." Whispered Percy, making Zoë laugh. He unleashed the blow and made a deep gash in the rock. He watched as acid widened the slash, slowly eating the matter.

"That is definitely useful. Thanks Zoë. If you ever want to have it back, then don't hesitate to ask. I may have a sentimental link to the blade, but I have a lot more weapons now. Anyway, let's go back to the hunt." Zoë nodded and led the demigod back. When they arrived, they saw Andromeda jumping in excitement with stars in her eyes.

"I guess you know about the surprise." Casually intervened Percy. Andromeda ran to him and jumped in his arms. Percy caught her but had to use his robotics to stop himself to falling. He grunted and put her on his hip.

"Excited to meet your Mom?" Asked Percy. The little huntress nodded and Percy laughed.

"Alright! Dad, do you mind if Zoë come with us? I would like you to do a favor for me a bit later." Poseidon shrugged and nodded. The three walked to the god and Percy turned to Thalia.

"Yo Thals! Take care of the hunt while I'm away! I'll just see how the palace is in time of peace, see the people down there, explain myself with Triton and introduce Andro. So don't forget." He then took a serious face and changed his voice with his computer, making it robotic. **"I'll be back."** Thalia laughed at the reference and nodded.

"Okay! Have a great day with the Kelp Head family Fish Boy! I protected the hunt before you, you know." Percy smiled and nodded. Everyone closed their eyes and Poseidon teleported Percy, Andromeda and Zoë while the four beloved of the cyborg followed them. They arrived in a bubble, at the entrance of the palace. Percy smiled and pushed on his legs, entering the water. He gestured for Andromeda and she hesitantly followed him. To her surprise, she could breathe underwater and swim as naturally as she could walk, even if she could do it as fast as a son of Poseidon.

Said god smiled at the sight of the two half-siblings being so close. But he needed to begin the tour so he called them back. Zoë then began to tease the assassin.

"So Percy, won't you rust if you go underwater? Mean, you are part metal now." Stated the huntress. Andromeda hid a laugh behind her hands while the five deities laughed openly at the shocked look on Percy's face.

"I- I-. I don't even know how to answer to that one." Managed to say Percy, making double the laugher of the immortals behind them. He gave them a dirty look before huffing and walking forward. Poseidon managed to contain his hilarity and followed his son, beginning the tour.

They visited the court, training rooms and a lot of different and grandiose rooms in all Atlantis. But the first thing Percy noticed was the way his father's architects managed to combine the elegance of a palace with the resistance and defense of a citadel. His computer began to analyze everything around him and gave him the defense systems there was in it. Giving him possible battle plans, which he saved in his hard drive.

After discovering the city and palace of Poseidon, the group headed to the Throne Room, happily chatting with each other, not caring about the rank for a bit.

When they arrived before the closed doors of the Throne Room, the mood fell. The demigods went slightly nervous, Poseidon took a prideful face and became the King of the Seas he was. The four female deities took a serious and professional face. Poseidon opened the doors and walked straight to his seat, joining his wife and immortal son. Triton nodded to him.

"Father." Poseidon nodded at him in return before turning to Amphitrite.

"Dear wife." Said Poseidon as he gave her a light kiss. Amphitrite smiled slightly at the display of affection. Percy felt a bit awkward at the sight but shrugged it off. He saw Triton glare at him. The god then swam to Hera and Artemis and bowed to them.

"Lady Hera, Lady Artemis, it is an honor to see you." He then turned his back and swam back to his small throne. Percy gritted his teeth and called him, with one word, said with pure authority.

"Triton." The god turned and glared at him.

"What do you want, demigod?" Spat the god, insisting on the title to insult him. Percy didn't flinch, in fact, his face didn't betray any emotion other than only anger.

"Could you tell me why you just disrespected your grand-mother, and the Original Queen of the Earth?" Asked coldly Percy. Triton took an offended face, Amphitrite was about to snap at him but was stopped by Poseidon, she looked at him confused and saw that he wanted them to cope on themselves.

"I am a god, I don't have to answer to a lowly demigod like you." Spat Triton. Percy smirked evilly.

"Oh. But I'm more than just a lowly demigod. I am the Lord of Time. So I am by rank, a Titan." Said Percy, making Amphitrite gasp in shock. Percy flashed in Backbiter, its simple presence making everyone uneasy.

"So now answer, godling, why did you disrespected Lady Rhea and Lady Gaea?" Ordered Percy. Triton glared at him harder, trying to induce fear in him with his power. He saw this and let his computer mange his emotions.

"I faced Phobos and Deimos, so your little trick won't work on me. Answer." Triton finally answered.

"Because they are a Titan and a Primordial. I don't respect my enemies." Spat the messenger of the Sea. Percy smiled sweetly, letting everyone know he was having a twisted fun in toying with his brother.

"Ah. But here is the thing. They are, with Lady Artemis and Lady Hera, destined to be my wives, so they aren't enemies anymore, plus, Lady Rhea never was with the Titans, she helped the gods in the First Titanomachy. And Lady Gaea was manipulated by Kronos. So it wasn't there faults." Shrugged Percy. Triton then had an unexpected reaction, he laughed, loudly.

"Your wives? You? That was probably the funniest thing you said Perseus." Percy's grip on his scythe tightened. Everyone apart from Triton saw this and flinched slightly.

"Oh but I am telling the truth, at least I didn't raised the worst rival of my father. But, even if it ended there. As I can see in Athena's data, you also had a crush on her, and took her out on a date…" Poseidon frowned and glared at his immortal son. Triton tried to punch him, but just before the punch could hit the cyborg, Triton collapsed in pain.

"Yeah Triton, even though I have the title of Lord of Time, I am still a demigod, so, you can't attack me. But I can." Said Percy. He kicked the god with all his mechanic might and sent him in a wall.

"I don't know what you have against me. Honestly. You are Dad's heir. I don't care for the throne, even if I was heir, I would probably make the kingdom collapse. I am not fit to rule. Nor do I want to. If it is because I am from Dad's infidelity, then, you are out of place, only Lady Amphitrite has the right to treat me badly. Now, I don't care that you insult me. But you just disrespected two of my wives. Maybe I should… punish you." Pondered Percy at the end of his sentence. He was about to dash to him, but Rhea put her hand on his shoulder. He relaxed and took a step back.

"Let me handle this Love." Simply said the Titaness of motherhood.

Rhea walked to Triton who was shakily standing up. He was about to attack when he saw Rhea, at full height just in front of him. His green skin became paler and he began to feel fear for the first time.

"Fa-Father, help me please." Begged Triton. Poseidon shook his head.

"I can't go against Mother. You never have been punished by her." Said Poseidon with genuine fear. Percy laughed as he heard that.

"Oh my gods! The things I learn about you this days! Oh! Lady Amphitrite! I have two things for you, first, let me present you your daughter, Andromeda." Said Percy as he pushed slightly the little huntress forward.

Andromeda bowed awkwardly and managed to mumble formalities to her mother.

"Hello Lady Amphitrite, it is an honor to meet you." The goddess looked at her daughter for a moment, unable to move. She then rushed to her, taking her in a big hug.

"Oh my daughter! I'm sorry I wasn't here for you! How are you?" Andromeda smiled.

"I am great mother, I am a huntress, and Percy, Zoë and Thalia take great care of me! But I have still some troubles to find a fitting weapon… But Thalia said that if I begged Percy, he would teach me what he knows! And that he couldn't say no to me!" Exclaimed the demigoddess with a bright smile. Amphitrite laughed and looked at Percy.

"Is it true Perseus?" Asked the Queen of the Sea. She honestly didn't know how to act with him. He was the product of her husband's unfaithfulness, yet, it was true he was a great hero, and as she could see, he managed well his broken condition. The hero smiled.

"I have to admit it, it is true. I am unable to resist the begging of your daughter, she is too adorable. And I see her as my little sister I never had. But Andro, for your weapon, I suspect you need a special kind of blade, more for speed than for strength, a rapier would be a nice weapon. Or maybe short swords." He was about to speak to his father when the annoying voice of Triton made itself heard.

"I am used of Father's unfaithfulness, but I wasn't expecting you to whore yourself." Spat the angry Triton. Percy snapped. He ran to the god and put the sniper's barrel against Triton's forehead.


	18. Chapter 18 Or Sea's willpower

**Hey I'm back with cyborg/badass/omnipotent Percy for another chapter! I know you waited for it!**

**So let's go! But not before answering the reviews!**

**Gold Testament: Well, I made him show off a bit his main weapons to scare poor old Triton XD**

**Pontus True Lord Of The Ocean: Why the cliffy? Because it is funnier that way of course! XD I can't make Percy kill the entire mythologic world you know. Even if it does sounds fun :) Yeah, it was the only weapon without any special abiliy. Thanks for all the support you are showing! **

**Wade98: He won't continue... for now XD**

**Guest: Well, in the wikia, he IS described as prideful and arrogant so... **

**Son of Fenris: Don't know either, seemed the only logical reason to me.**

**frytix: Ah! He didn't kill any god in this chapter XD I write what inspries me, I'm sorry but I'm sure you'll understand that I can't satisfy everyone. But I'll try to reduce the number of godslaying.**

**I can't answer everyone of you, way too long! But I agree with most of you and thank you again for your comments! **

**And the winner is... Spathi! Yeah! Virtual cookie for you my friend! It was Terminator, it was an easy joke that I just so wanted to put XD So congratulations! Bravo as we say in French.**

**Enjoy!**

"I am used of Father's unfaithfulness, but I wasn't expecting you to whore yourself." Spat the angry Triton. Percy snapped. He ran to the god and put the sniper's barrel against Triton's forehead.

"As I said, I can accept insults. But you OWE respect to your parents. This is your last warning, one more time and I send you to Tartarus the fast way." Triton glared.

"You won't be able to kill me with a mortal's weapon." Percy rolled his eyes and put the rifle on his back. He took a silver throwing knife and booted his in-arm weapon. Once he was anchored, he aimed at him.

"Don't force me to do it. I don't want it, if I could, I would gladly be your friend, but you are really pushing on my patience." Growled Percy. The messenger paled at the sight of the weapon.

"What is that?" Slowly asked Triton. Apart from Rhea, everyone raised an eyebrow as they never saw it.

"That? Oh, just a rail gun integrated in my arm by Hephaestus and Leo. I destroyed more than a half of Athena's palace with one shot just a few minutes ago." Everyone gulped at the idea. In truth, Percy knew it could fire for twenty four hours, but no one else knew. So Poseidon walked to Percy and put a hand on his armed shoulder.

"Son. Let it pass, I will speak with Triton later about this." Percy was about to nod and then put back his arm. He gripped Backbiter and slammed the blade just next his head. Then, he felt a tension, a magical one. In his vision appeared a graph showing the amount of magical energy. It was raising at high speed.

A teleportation. Deduced the cyborg. His computer confirmed and precised it was a Titan. He faced the origin of the power. And a second later, Thetys appeared. He frowned, and gripped his scythe harder. Poseidon flashed in his trident.

"What are you doing here Thetys? Especially without my invitation?" Asked the god. The Titaness simply smiled sweetly.

"I am merely here to visit some family." She turned to Amphitrite. "How are you daughter?" Amphitrite smiled only half-heartedly.

"I am great Mother, as you can see, we were having a family meeting. Young Perseus brought me my daughter to see and wanted to announce us his future wedding." Said the Queen with an imperious tone. Percy grumbled. The Titaness looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you aim at me demigod?" Asked Thetys. Percy made a lopsided grin.

"Sorry, but your husband was trying to kill my father in the war and you just popped in unannounced, so, you know, just taking precautions." Said Percy as he was ready to dash to her and swing. Thetys as an amused glint in the eyes.

"I guess you are Perseus then. Congratulations! Who is the lucky lady? Is it the beautiful Hesperide?" Asked the Titaness. Percy smiled.

"Nope, wrong answer." Thetys gasp in fake shock.

"Don't tell me it is my young grand-daughter?" Percy laughed openly.

"No, wrong again. Artemis, Rhea, Hera and Gaea are the ones. Don't ask me why or when. It is just written." Thetys turned to the deities mentioned.

"I won't ask Hera since Zeus is an ass, and that I heard he is in Tartarus, but. Sister? Mother? Why? And your husband?" Whispered the Titaness. Rhea smiled.

"Well, officially, Percy is already my husband since he made Kronos fade and claimed his authority." Dismissed Rhea as she put an arm around her husband. Gaea then walked to him.

"I don't need your approval daughter, and Percy is a great hero, and will surely be a great husband, on many plans." Teased the Primordial. Percy blushed, as well as Artemis as they thought of the sexual part of their wedding. Thetys raised an eyebrow.

"And for you Artemis? Why? Because if I remember well, you are a maiden goddess, you aren't supposed to marry." Asked the Titaness with genuine curiosity. At this, Amphitrite perked up, interested as well.

"Well… Perseus is a great man, and he did saved me. He held the sky and even brought back Zoë from the dead. I… I came to love him because of all that." Managed to say Artemis as she struggled from embarrassment.

"That's cute!" Cooed the Titaness, making Percy doubt of her sanity. "But if the Fates comes to claim you?" At that, Percy tense.

"I would like to see them try." Growled Percy. "No one touched the hunt. I swore it on the Void, and I will honor that oath." Said Percy. Thatys looked impressed at the courage of the demigod, and then amused.

"We speak of the Fates Perseus, even the gods fear them." Said Thetys, wanting to test him. Perseus looked at her coldly.

"I don't care." Simply said Percy. "I walked through Tartarus and stood next to Khaos, drowning Akhlys in poison while laughing like a mad man." Said Percy, remembering this passage of the war. "I think I will take my chance." Thetys laughed, like she never did.

"I like you young Perseus! Your spirit is refreshing! If you need help, come to the sea, I will answer. Now, warn me when you have to marry, I would like to come, just to see the impetuous Artemis swearing a fidelity oath to a man." Percy nodded and after the Titaness bid her goodbyes, she flashed away. Percy put back his deadly weapon and sighed.

"Dad, I think a less… official atmosphere would be easier for everyone. I am still tired of the operation and would like to relax for a bit. I think everyone feel the same as well." Proposed Percy.

"Said the guy who pulverized the palace of a god not an hour ago." Muttered Zoë, making it loud enough so everyone could hear. This made the present people, except from Triton to laugh.

Poseidon slammed his trident and a second later, a column of mermen swam in and began to install a large table and meals.

Percy, being the son of his mother, began to help them, followed by Andromeda, much to the confusion of the mermen. Finally they shrugged it off and thanked them both. After ten minutes of them going in all direction, they swam out, still thanking the Prince and Princess and everyone sat. Poseidon faced Percy with an eyebrow raised.

"Why did you help them Percy? I mean, I don't mind, but it is their job, they are paid for it." Asked the god. The other goddesses looked at him also confused while Zoë had an amused smile, actually having an idea. Percy faced his father.

"Mom raised me like that, that is all." Shrugged Percy. "She would scold me if I was served and didn't help at all." Poseidon still looked confused.

"But, she wouldn't know…" Percy looked at his father, his look dark and serious.

"It's Mom. She would find out." Triton laughed.

"You are scared of a mortal?! And you claim to be the greatest hero?" Asked the god. Percy looked at him dead seriously.

"Have you met my Mom? When angry, she could scare an entire army of monster. She actually barged in the battle of Manhattan with a shotgun." This stopped Triton immediately.

"You. You are serious?" Asked the god of Mermen. Percy nodded. Everyone seemed impressed, even Amphitrite.

"Oh. And I never called myself the greatest hero. This honor belongs to all the ones who died fighting in the two wars." Said Percy. He then faced the wall and raised his hand. Said hand opened and retracted in his arm and an image projected itself on the wall, it was the one of Poseidon, in his ten years old form, scowling at Hades on the beach.

Amphitrite's eyes were as wide as they could as she saw her husband. Triton was shocked while everyone else were roaring in laugher at the memory. Poseidon couldn't do anything, too shocked. He then stared at his son.

"You devil…" Whispered the god. "You traitor…" Percy chuckled.

"Hey, I'm your son, must be in the genes…" Poseidon narrowed his eyes.

"Oh it's on, you, my son, will suffer. May the best of us win." Said the god of the sea. And a day later, everyone in the Greek world knew that a prank war began between Percy and his father.

After that, the ambiance was way more laid back, looking more like a family reunion than a war council. Amphitrite talked to Perseus. Actually wanting to know more about him. She asked him about his powers, how he was feeling with his prosthesis, and other small talks. She also wanted to know more of his mother. When it entered this discussion, Percy became more joyous than ever. When she asked how she was, Percy had an immediate response.

"She is the best!" Making Amphitrite wonder if she should visit her. After a while. Percy drifted the discussion on Andromeda.

He then learnt that she had also absolute control over water. But not ice. She could also calm his powers and also calm the winds. What surprised him the most was to learn that she could summon water, unlike sons of Poseidon. He was truly delighted to hear that, knowing she would have a great advantage in fights.

At the end of the day. The wives of Percy excused themselves and dragged Percy out of the room as he was protesting.

"No! Let me go! I want to know everything! I need to know to train Andro at the best Let me go! Ouch! Don't hit me Arty! Stop it Zoë! It's not funny!" The scene made the royal couple laugh and Andromeda was giggling, sat on the shoulders of Gaea.

They flashed out and appeared in the middle of the camp, only to see every huntresses firing arrows. Percy frowned and asked Thalia what was happening.

"Nemean Lion, Minotaur, the three Gorgons and a large group of Telekihnes." Shouted back the daughter of Zeus. Percy sighed. He took out is handgun and took a deep breath.

An insane smile appeared on his lips.

"Let's dance." He rushed to the closest monster and fired, dissolving it in golden dust. He punched the ground and the earth quaked, Making the monsters fall.

The deities, apart from Artemis, were on the side, unable to intervene because of the laws. Gaea giggled as Percy called on the earthquake.

"Percy!" Moaned the woman. "Who knew you were so… gifted with your hands." Teased the Primordial. Making Rhea chuckle and Percy laugh.

"Later Gaea. I'm a bit busy right now." Answered Percy as he fired again and again in the monsters. He spotted the three gorgons and jumped to them. He closed his natural eye and smiled.

"Alright ladies. Here is the thing. You can't petrify me thanks to the artificial eye. I already killed you. So I'll make a deal. You don't move and you won't suffer." Proposed the cyborg. Medusa narrowed her eyes before lunging at him. Percy side stepped the blow and punched her, sending her at his feet. He fired in each shoulder, then in the legs, the arm, and then only uncapped Riptide to decapitate her.

He looked back at the two other gorgons but they raised their hand in surrender. He smiled and snapped his fingers. A huge, familiar beam of light disintegrated them, coming from the sky. Percy smiled.

"I never swore on the Styx." He shrugged as he saw the shocked faces of his wives. "Plus, they really didn't suffer." Precised Percy. He faced the next threat. The huge, golden kitty. He frowned.

"Yo Zoë? You don't have space food by pure luck?" Asked Percy.

"Do I look like I eat space food everyday?" Shouted back Zoë as she killed another Telekihnes. Percy rolled his right shoulder and clicked his tongue.

"Too bad. I think I'll have to use another way." The lion jumped to him but Percy rolled back, avoiding the blow. He kept doing this game as he was thinking at a way of killing him. His computer was searching too. But the two option proposed weren't enjoyable.

"No way I'll do like Heracles." Muttered the cyborg. "I guest I'll have to use the other way. I'm so gonna regret this."


	19. Chapter 19 Or boost up and sexy wife

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but after the end of The Son of Hestia, I took a small break from writting to clear my mind and fid new ideas.**

**Anyway, I left you on a cliffy last time huh? I bet you hate me. Well, the wait is over now! **

**For the reviews:**

**frytrix: Thanks, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too!**

**SamTheKingOfHell: He's gonna get it don't worry :)**

**JustLucky05: Glad you enjoyed it, I thought it was funny in those circumstances.**

**Guest: Hey! The cliffhangers are the best way to keep readers on your story! It's been used by TV series too :P**

**MiniHorseMeadow/Pyro daemona: Thanks! I'l try to update a bit more often now :)**

**Pontus: Really? I bet you didn't expect what I wrote under the AN :D As for Andromeda, I thought it would be good to have her useful :) **

**The Keeper of Worlds: Nah! Too easy! XD**

**The Bamboo Book: Hoho! A battle royal between them! That's a great idea! It will be so funny! Just wait for a few chapters!**

**Jack: Yes, yes I can, want a prove? I just made another one XD**

**flamingmonkey0: I guess it depends of how you view it. If she is immuned since it is her domain yes, but since she IS earth, well, I view it as a huge kick in the ribs. And don't forget. We're talking about Percy Jackson. Jut this should make it possible XD**

**Have fun pals!**

"No way I'll do like Heracles." Muttered the cyborg. "I guest I'll have to use the other way. I'm so gonna regret this." Swore Percy. He avoided a last slash and kicked away the monster. He then released pure energy from his Time domain and blasted away every monster and people in the area. Leaving him in an empty circle in front of the most fearsome monster after Typhon and Echidna.

The monster faced him, waiting for an opportunity. Percy took off his sniper. Then his willed in a spatha before plunging the tip in the ground. He took off Backbiter that he put on the ground. He did the same for all of his weapons and his coat. He unsheathed his celestial bronze blades and took an inexpressive face.

"Overclocking." Pronounced the cyborg. He knew, no, he felt all his components working harder and faster. Battle plans flashed in his mind at high speed. Fire engulfed his body, protecting him instinctively. He took one step and became a blur. He used his inertia and punched the Lion downward, and spun, kicking him in a tree. The monster roared and attacked back, only to be dodged without any difficulty by Percy. The exchange lasted for around ten minutes. Down, right, spin, spquat, jump. Percy was dodging everything with ease, grace and speed. After a while, Percy smirked. His right arm readied a punch.

The lion slashed at him but Percy squatted and pushed on his leg. He punched the abdomen of the Lion at the same time and a sickening crunch was heard. The Lion dissolved. All were shocked to see the scene. Thalia took an hesitant step forward.

"What… What happened?" Asked the daughter of Zeus as she saw the trophy lying on the ground. Percy gave a smile.

"The fur is indestructible. So I guessed the inside wasn't. Plus, the fur has to be malleable to allow the monster to move. I simply punched hard enough to break its rib cage." Answered the cyborg.

Suddenly, his limbs stopped working. He fell on the floor, not even able to absorb the shock. His wives ran to him.

"What happened?" Asked Hera, whose face showed pure panic, like Artemis. Rhea was inspecting him for any injuries and Gaea had a pensive face. Percy smiled.

"Don't worry. It's the after effect. I used the overclocking, a capacity of my enhancements that makes all my components to work twice at thrice harder for a while. But when it wears off, my limbs have to cool off. So I won't be able to move for three hours or so." Explained Percy. Hera sighed in relief and hugged him.

"Don't do that ever again. Not without telling us." Ordered the Queen. Percy chuckle and hummed in agreement. Artemis slapped him on the head, making him yelp before she made a shy smile.

Thalia sat next to him and smirked.

"So you can't move huh?" Asked the Lieutenant with a smirk. Percy narrowed his eyes.

"Be careful, unable to move doesn't mean I can't fight back." Warned Percy as he saw a glint he never liked in her eyes, mischievousness. She narrowed her eyes.

"What could you do? You can't move." Stated the girl with the same smirk. Zoë stood next to her, an amused smile on her face. Percy smirked and the huntresses became wary. When he had that smile, he was planning a prank, and it would be a bad one for them.

Water rose from underneath the ground sneakily and ran toward each huntress, apart from Zoë. He was way too wary of her strength from Atlas. He willed the element to be cold, at the limit of freezing, and then, the water jumped on their back, under their clothes. Everyone scream in surprise at the coldness, making Percy laugh.

"That is one of the thing I could do." Chuckled the cyborg. Gaea sighed with an amused smile, Hera had a consternated look on her face, Artemis was hesitating between yelling at him and laughing at her girls. And Rhea merely watched the scene like it was common occurrence.

Then, the deities took Percy in a tent for him to rest while Andromeda went to train with Thalia in spear using.

Percy was on his bed, lying on his back. On his right was the shy Artemis who took his hand. On his left was Gaea who was gently stroking his cheek with a loving face. Hera was using her thigh as a pillow for him, slightly blushing.

And Rhea was lying on him, a teasing smile floating on her really kissable lips. Percy narrowed his eyes.

"What is it Rhea?" He really didn't like that smile, especially when he was unable to move. Gaea saw the face of her daughter and suppressed a giggle.

"You know dear. I thought we could continue what we began after you operation…" Breathed the Titaness of Marriage. Percy frowned.

"Began after my… Oh." Blushed Percy as he remembered the accidental groping. Rhea straddled him and moved slowly her hips.

"And we still need to… officialize our wedding." Seductively suggested the mature beauty. Percy blushed. But Artemis stopped her.

"Wait a minute. What are you talking about? What did you begin? And don't suggest such dirty things!" Nearly yelled the maiden. Rhea giggled softly.

"I only mean that Percy gave me some… pushed caresses back then. And you know. He is a young man, surrounded by four beautiful goddesses. So of course I have to talk about that And it is also the duty of a wife to… satisfy her husband." Percy then yelled.

"Whoa! Stop right here! It was accidental! I didn't mean to do it!" Said Percy, scared of the potential reaction of the red faced Artemis. This made her cool down a bit. Rhea leaned on his chest, her opulent breasts pressed against him, making him look redder and redder.

"You didn't deny nor refused the other proposition…" Completed Rhea has she began to undo his button up shirt. She then faced Artemis.

"Arty. Dear. Come here. You will discover carnal pleasure with us." Said Rhea as she lunged at her.

Zoë was at the center of the camp, next to Phaedrus. She was scratching his head, making him purr. She chuckled.

"What are you? A dragon or a cat?" mused the daughter of Pleione. She was thinking of the time in Atlantis. Poseidon had taken her a bit away and spoke to her.

_Flashback_

"Zoë Nightshade." Said Poseidon with a serious face. The daughter of Atlas was a bit uneasy under the gaze of the powerful and moody god.

"Yes Milord?" Poseidon smiled.

"It seems my son esteem you a lot. He asked me a favor, to grant you a blessing so you can retrieve your powers as a daughter of Pleione. And I accepted." She glowed blue for an instant and she retrieved a feeling she lost long ago, the one of being connected to the sea. A tear ran on her cheek. She bowed.

"Thank you Milord. I will honor your blessing the best I can." Said the huntress. Poseidon pat her head with a smile.

"Protect my son. That is all I ask. He is broken, not only physically, but mentally, the betrayal of the daughter of Athena, added to Tartarus, broke him, he is hiding it but he is uncertain. I hope that you, with his four wives, will be able to help him. Four wives… I pity him. One is hard enough…" Sighed Poseidon, this made Zoë chuckle.

"Only for you gods. Percy is another type of man. He made them melt." Poseidon smiled, not even offended by the critic.

_End Flashback_

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a loud moan coming for Percy's tent. She ran to it and barged in, only to see a shocking scene.

Rhea was straddling Percy, moving her hips slowly to excite him while she was groping the eighteen years old Artemis while making her a hickey.

Percy looked at her.

"Please help me… I can't move…" Cried Percy while Gaea began to kiss him deeply and lustfully. Zoë, judging safer to forget it, turned around and walked away. She walked quickly to Phaedrus and climbed on his back. He dragon took off and Zoë tried to clear her mind from the lasting image of the inside of Percy's tent.

A few hours later, after Percy used his time abilities combined with his water powers to evade the attacks of the horny deities, he finally walked out of his tent, directly to the nearby stream to talk a shower.

He took off his clothes and began to clean himself, keeping his underwear in case the Hunt came by inadvertence. Which happened. Thalia and Andromeda walked in the area, discussing peacefully of the latest results of the training when they saw the nearly naked cyborg from behind. And they stopped, shocked.

I was the first time they saw him without clothes. And they felt a bit uneasy. They could distinguish the separation between flesh and metal. It was at the same time slightly repulsive and strangely fascinating. It was a great work, they had to agree, but it was still strange, especially for Thalia to see her indestructible cousin broken like that.

"Saw enough?" Asked Percy without facing them, his voice showing irritation. Thalia had the decency to blush while Andromeda walked to him with tears in the eyes.

"Percy…" Began to cry the daughter of Amphitrite. Percy sighed and jumped to the side of the river, put on his clothes quickly and crouched in front of his adoptive sister.

"Sorry, it is just irritating to be stared at." Apologized the cyborg. The young huntress hugged him hard.

"Does it hurt?" Percy smiled sadly, caressing her black hair.

"Sometimes. But I'm okay, don't worry Andro." The girl nodded in his neck, not wanting to let him go. Thalia smiled apologetically and Percy acknowledged it with a nod. Thalia then leaned against a tree.

"By the way Kelp Head. How did you know we were here? We were quiet enough not to disturb the forest." Asked the Daughter of the Sky with a smile. Percy smiled knowingly.

"Thals. I'm a trained champion of Thanatos. You can't sneak up on Death. Plus, I'm a freaking cyborg. I have enhanced senses." Explained Percy. Thalia nodded. Then. Percy tensed.

"Something is up, with my oath. I fell… how can I explain it. The Void. Like when I was in Tartarus. I need to go. I think a girl is in danger nearby." Steely explained Percy. His stance changed immediately. Passing from smug and relaxed to a dangerous aggressive stance.

He uncapped Riptide and ran in a direction, letting his instincts guiding him. He ran for ten minutes, thanks to his robotics, he could keep up a sprint nearly indefinitely. The more he ran, the closer the tension was, confirming him his instincts were right.

Suddenly, he barged in a road. He willed his coat in a cloak, put his hood on and searched for any living beings around. Then, his enhanced eye spotted six figures in the distance. Two girls and four boys, too far to estimate the age. He frowned and began to run to them. He then jumped as high as he could, which was ten meters, and landed in a loud crash between the boys and the girls.


	20. Chapter 20 Or retribution and camp

**I'm back my friends! With a new chapter and some news. I now have a few ideas for fanfics so I'll continue to write. I also decided to try and write my own original fiction. I started a few days ago and let me tell you, it's really exhausting to create a whole fictionanal universe. Anyway, this means a bit less writing, but on a way longer period.**

**Now reviews:**

**Darthrath: No, imagine that from his wrist, three blade form a ramp between each, randow electricity sparks runs on them, and that a metallic projectile float due to magentism in the middle of all that and spin slowly. That's what it looks like.**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Thanks :)**

**Leo123: Thanks, as for the cliffy, it's to keep you guys interested :)**

**Gold Testament: Yup, but it's not done, not yet :P**

**Wade98: Yes, yes she is. I think she is the only person Percy is truly afraid to anger. And she really did that, I checked XD **

**frytrix: Thanks, and sorry, it is my usual format, that way I update more often. But the next one, I'll try to make it longer okay :)**

**Pontus: Yeah, Percy is still Percy, helpless against women XD I found the overclock while thinking of a way to boost my computer XD **

**JustLucky05: That's what I thought too, and as for Artemis being dragged, it was just for fun :D**

**Guest: Yes, you make very good points. And I plan to rectify one or two things in the future. But first, the name, for me, seemed kinda obvios. He was dumped, and the guy miss his two arms, his two legs and an eye so... But for Annabeth breaking up, yeah... I went way too fast for that one. But in my head, Annabeth, seeing Percy was now a cyborg, she didn't want to be with him anymore, he wasn't the allmighty and untouchable hero he once was, and, hubris acting up, she considered him unwothy of her. But I really should have explained that in anyway... Crap. And she didn't die, well, not in chapter 3, she dies later. But it is pride that acted. I hope you see what I mean.**

**Well now, have fun and review!**

Suddenly, he barged in a road. He willed his coat in a cloak, put his hood on and searched for any living beings around. Then, his enhanced eye spotted six figures in the distance. Two girls and four boys, too far to estimate the age. He frowned and began to run to them. He then jumped as high as he could, which was ten meters, and landed in a loud crash between the boys and the girls.

The four guys were shocked. At one moment they were threatening the two sexy teen with knives, ready to have some fun, and the next, a black mass crashed between them.

Percy stood up from his ironman pose and analyzed the situation. The four were between eighteen and twenty five years old. Quite fit, from the clothes and stances, they were a gang of trouble makers, surely used to street brawls. He smiled angrily.

_They are no match for me. At all._ Thought the assassin. He turned slightly his head to address to the two teen behind him.

"Step back, but don't run." Ordered Percy with a hard and low voice. The girls nodded, half scared of him, half relieved someone was saving them.

One of the four guys snarled.

"Who do you think you are? I'll cut you." Percy smiled evilly under his hood, he made his right eye glow for show and lunged at him in a flash, grabbing his head with one hand and spinning it, killing him instantly. He turned to another, who tried to slash at him. But Percy unsheathed his steel right blade and parried the blow. He spun at lightening speed and severed his hand from his arm. Making the gang member to scream in pain. But Percy decapitated him, interrupting the scream.

His head fell, the mouth moved, trying to speak, from eight seconds, until the brain finally stopped.

_Two down._ Counted Percy. He faced the remaining two and stopped time. When the time resumed, Percy was in front of another one, he had grabbed his collar. He threw him away as hard as he could. Then took out his sniper rifle. He went on one knee, aimed in an instant and made a split second decision, charging the bullet with his power over fire. He shoot. The bullet flew and when it hit the guy. It exploded, leaving nothing of his body.

Percy stood up and faced the last guy. The fear had paralyzed him. The cyborg booted his computer and accessed every databases of America instantly. Facial recognition indicated him every information on him.

"Adam Smith, twenty two. Member of the Biting Hound gang. Only his brother left, suspected of his father's murder, as well of twenty other crime varying in intensity." Began Percy in a toneless, scary tone. Adam's face went paler. Percy took out his long, gleaming handgun and aimed at the guy's head.

"Leave, and tell your boss that if I find out you tried to rape anyone again, I'll come and slaughter his friends, family, gang members and torture him to madness." Ordered the champion of Hestia. Adam nodded quickly and ran away. Percy put back his weapon and took off his clothes, revealing his handsome face. He faced the two shocked girls.

"Hey. It's over now. Are you okay?" His tone changed drastically, it went soft, smoothing, warm. He was mixing his Hestia's blessing to calm the two girls. They were around sixteen, a blond and a redhead. Quite sexy he had to admit.

The two girls nodded hesitantly, tears in the eyes. Percy smiled.

"I won't hurt you. I swear. Are you hurt in anyway?" The two shook their head and then fixed their look behind him. He looked as well and saw the bodies, bloody. He understood the problem.

"Give me a sec." He raised his hand a bit, summoning flames. And he concentrated on it, making them hotter and hotter. Until it became a blinding white flame. He threw them on the bodies. The sheer heat nearly instantly consummating the flesh, leaving only blackened bones.

"Better?" Asked the cyborg. The two nodded and Percy smiled.

"Okay. What are you doing in such a lost place?" Asked the hero.

"We… Our car broke down and we couldn't call anyone, no signal, so we began to walk to try and find help when those guys began to threaten us." Explain the blond with a hesitant voice. "What is your name sir?" Percy laughed.

"Sir? That's a first. Call me Broken. Anyway. Lead me to you car. I'll see if I can help you." Both nodded and got up. They proceeded to walked to the car and Percy opened to lid hiding the engine.

"Hmm. Let's see…" He began to touch and let his computer analyze everything. "Not a mechanical problem huh. Oh! No more battery. That's a shame. Can I do something? Hummm… I do have an integrated generator… Let's modify some things in my arm." Began to mutter the demigod as he began to mentally changing process's about his rail gun.

_So, disable the blades, plug the generator on my hand… Done. Lower the intensity and voltage… Done. Let's try. _

He put his hand on the two terminals. He enabled the generator and recharged the battery. When he was done, he looked on his right and saw the two friend who were chatting a bit away, sat against a tree. He went to the driver seat and turned on the ignition. And the car war repaired.

"Done! It was just a piece that was undone. It should work properly now." Said the cyborg with a smiled. The two girls smiled and thanked him before going on their way while his wives walked out of the forest. Artemis had an eyebrow raised.

"What was that?" Percy faced them.

"What? Those girls? They were attacked by four guys, at the edge of being raped. I simply killed the guys and repaired there car. Nothing more." Artemis nodded and Rhea took his arm, putting it between her breasts.

"My husband his such a great man. I think he deserve a reward." Said the Titaness as she kissed him on the cheek, making Artemis boiling in rage, she then breathed to calm down.

"Do you remember their faces?" Asked the goddess with a neutral tone.

Percy gulped a bit at the tone but nodded. Artemis smiled a bit.

"Okay, so you can find their identities, we will visit them later, with you, so we can propose them to join the Hunt." Percy nodded and then yawned loudly.

"Anyway. I'm a bit tired. Why not go to rest at camp Jupiter? I would like to see how are the romans." Proposed the cyborg. All nodded and walked back to the camp, chattering casually.

After they arrived, they proposed to the hunt to go and visit the romans, the girls groaned and then, Thalia intervened.

"Lady Artemis, the romans are actually going to camp Half-Blood in a week, so it would be a better move to wait for a bit and visit everyone at that time." Corrected the daughter of Zeus. Artemis nodded and hummed in agreement while Percy walked to Phaedrus.

"Hey big boy! Does Zoë take good care of you?" Asked the cyborg as he scratched his head. The dragon leaned in and began to purr, to the amusement of the group.

"What are you? A cat or a dragon?" Jokingly asked the demigod. He turned to the girls and took a serious face.

"I have something to say. Something important. In one week, we will visit the demigods, roman and greek, at camp. Which means they will ask for the usual Capture the flag. But. We have a problem." Said the cyborg. Zoë frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean Water Boy? We always beat them. And now we have you! A war machine! No need to worry." Percy looked at her and shook his head.

"This time, things will be different. They will have Athena cabin, and The Bellona campers, I'm sure of it. And while I am a so called war machine, I can't go full out, for an obvious reason, and rule, no death allowed. So, girls." Percy let an evil smile grow on his lips.

"You need to train." Thalia gulped at the idea, and at Percy's expression.

The cyborg then walked to Andromeda.

"Hey Andro. Did you receive your weapons from Dad and your Mom?" Asked the son of Poseidon. The sister nodded and pulled out two gleaming short swords, made in celestial bronze. On the blades were carved a glowing green trident.

"So. Dual wielding huh? Deadly." Commented Percy. He searched through his database and found a training plan.

"Alright Andro! I'll be your teacher!" Exclaimed Percy as he got up. And his wives suddenly felt very sorry for the young daughter of Amphitrite.

After an hour, Andromeda was thrown back on her butt once again.

"Ouch! Percy you're a meanie!" The cyborg looked at his sister emotionlessly.

"You need to train hard to master dual wielding with short swords, because, even if you gain attack power, you diminish greatly your possibilities of defense, you also need great speed and strength to be able to use them efficiently, so if I go soft on you, you won't progress." Artemis, who was sitting a bit away nodded in agreement.

"Listen to your brother Andromeda, he didn't survive two wars for nothing." Lectured the hunt goddess as she watched over the archery practice. Percy made a slightly sour face.

"I nearly didn't survive the last one." Muttered the son of Poseidon as he checked Andro's stance.

"Bend the knees. You're too stiff, so you can't dodge. And relax, I won't kill you. You need to relax or you will lack mobility." Said the cyborg as he thought again about the end of the war and his wake up as a cyborg. Gaea walked to him and hugged him from behind.

"I'm sorry Percy." Breathed the Primordial with a sincere guilt coloring her voice. Percy smiled sadly, leaning in her.

"It's okay. Don't worry." He straightened up and played a bit with a knife.

"Alright Andro, you wanted to be trained by me? And to fight like me right?" Andro took a serious face and nodded. Percy grinned wickedly.

"Alright. Then I'll train you. And believe me sis. One day, you'll surpass me." And the training went on.

Each night, they would travel a bit before resting, Percy often looking over the girls, his computer allowing him to watch as well as resting at the same time.

A week later, the Hunt walked in the camp. Percy was on the front, with Anromeda on his shoulder, Hera and Artemis on one side and Gaea and Rhea on the other, with Rhea clinging on his arm. Behind them, the rest of the Hunt was walking, looking proud, head high.

The campers were watching them, whispering on their path. Some guys were checking the girls out, only to receive a death glare from the huntresses. Then, a camper blocked their path.

He was seventeen, blond hair, electric blue eyes. On his forearm was a tattoo of a lightning bolt. A son of Jupiter, a new one apparently.

"Hello Ladies, can I help you in anyway?" Asked the roman with a flirting smile. The whispers stopped, everyone took a step back from the group, but it was unnoticed by the demigod.

Artemis glared at him.

"Out of the way, boy." Spat the goddess. The son of Jupiter smiled.

"Such ugly words in a so lovely mouth." Her eyes glowed, she was about to punish the demigod when a tension made her stop, a magical tension, dreadful, enough to make her shiver. She slowly turned her head to see Percy.


	21. Chapter 21 lesson gave, and lesson gave

**Yo guys! I'm finally back! Sorry I had a block for a while on both stories plus an idea for a story on Highschool DxD so...**

**Thanks for waiting! And I'll now answer most of the reviews, if not all.**

**Arkyz: Hehehe, thanks man! Feels great to hear that :) Read to see how he handle this :D**

**JustLucky05: I hope it is epic enough for you, if not then the end of the chapter should pleases you ;)**

**TheFallenAce: Really now? You know? Are inside my head? My computer?! Someone call the police! Humhum... For the four wives part... Well, I thought it would be fun, and... Well, it isn't a romance fic... And well, for the instant falling in love, I have one thing to say, the olympian gods are alive above New-York, so screw logic. :D**

**Gold Testament: No saving from Jason. Let's just say he was busy with Piper XD**

**Wade98: It IS a rather characteristic trait of Zeus so... And yes. Yes I'm completely serious. When am I not serious? ... Don't answer that one.**

**Guestx2: Yep, CLIFFY! And another one today XD As for the overclocking... I don't play CoD, but if it is alike then it's pure coincidence XD **

**IchiIchi: Thanks, and mistakeS not mistakeA :P Just kidding :D**

**The Keeper of World: Seems so huh? :)**

**Demigod52204: ... You're actually the first one I know who love cliffhangers... As for Artemis, yes she will, but in a slower and more chaste way. Apart that time in the tent. XD**

**Guest+Theadmetoultar: Here comes the chapter, as for a longer one... next time, today I had a lot of trouble to write ^^'**

**zdeath01: Strangely, not me XD**

**Read, review, and enjoy!**

"Such ugly words in a so lovely mouth." Her eyes glowed, she was about to punish the demigod when a tension made her stop, a magical tension, dreadful, enough to make her shiver. She slowly turned her head to see Percy.

His anger was rising, the more he looked at him, the more his anger was rising. This demigod was openly trying to flirt with his wives. Instantly, his battle software booted, letting him know every possible punishment. His HUD flickered, hesitating between activating his aiming assistant or not.

On his back, Backbiter was slowly fading in existence. His powers were slowly activating. The time was shimmering around him. His right eye illuminated in a bright silver light.

"Son of Jupiter, if you value your life, apologize to Lady Artemis, and walk away this instant." Threatened Percy in a low voice. Andromeda jumped off his back and wet behind Thalia, who looked a bit worried.

"Who are you to threaten me? I'm a son of Jupiter, my father will protect me against anyone." Retorted the demigod while glaring at him. A small chuckled escaped Percy's lips.

"Jupiter? Protect you?" Percy made his celestial bronze right blade unsheathe slowly.

"Just to let you know. Zeus, Jupiter's greek form, transformed his own daughter in a tree when she was facing an army of monster, and Jupiter gave his son to Hera just to avoid her wrath. And, just so you know, Jupiter… I killed him." Answered Percy. This seemed to take the demigod aback before he took a more angered face.

"You're lying. How could a demigod kill the great King of the Gods! Huh? Give me a proof!" Yelled the son of Thunder.

Behind him, Percy heard the huntresses sighed. He quickly looked around to see that a great number of people came to see the spectacle, the romans, the greeks, Chiron and Lupa. Even Dionysus was here. He sighed.

"I don't need to prove myself to you. Walk away while you can. You tried to flirt with Lady Artemis, a maiden goddess. Thank the Fates to still be alive." Said Percy as he walked passed him. He was two meters away when he head four words.

"You're a coward."

He froze. Everyone gasped. Percy slowly turned around, he fixed his glare into the demigod's eyes.

"Tell me your name demigod. State your name and your cohort." Said Percy.

"I'm Kevin Boyle. Second Cohort." Stated the now named Kevin.

"Well Kevin Boyle, son of Jupiter, centurion of the Second. You insulted someone out of your reach. I will let you one last chance. Walk away after apologizing to Lady Artemis." Said Percy. Kevin only glared at him. After a disapproving sighed, the cyborg reached for his scythe and slammed the blunt edge on the floor.

"Alright. Now, it is my turn to introduce myself. I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, Champion of Hestia and Thanatos, Lord of Time, the Last Spartan, Assassin of the Artemis, Cybernetic Protector of the Hunt, Husband of Rhea, fiancé of Hera, Artemis and Gaea. I am the Broken Hero. One. Last. Chance." Growled Percy as he put the cold blade of the scythe on his neck.

"I… I… I'm sorry!" Yelled the demigod as he fall on his knees, crying in fear. Percy flashed away his scythe and offered his hand.

"It is okay Kevin. You didn't know. Plus, Jupiter's blood were surely acting up. Just try to be more careful with your words next time." Said Percy. Kevin looked up, half scared, half shocked. He took Percy hand and the cyborg helped him on his feet.

"Thank you…" Breathed the demigod. Percy tapped him on the shoulder before walking away with the girls, in direction of the Big House.

"Girls, go and train, try not to cause too much injuries, okay?" Said Artemis. Thalia nodded with a smile.

"I'll go and talk to my new brother! Thank you for not killing him Perce." Said the lieutenant. Percy glared playfully at her.

"I'm not killing everyone you know. Just the ones who really, really annoys me. And the ones who deserves it of course." Said Percy as he walked with her. But Artemis called him back.

"Percy! Stay here for a moment please." Percy nodded and Thalia walked out.

"What is it Arty?" Asked Percy as he sat on a chair next to the Ping-Pong table. Artemis walked to him and kissed him, gently and chastely. Slightly shocking him.

"Hmmm… Thanks, I mean it was great but… why?" Asked a confused Percy. Rhea giggled at the face of her husband.

"That was a thank you. For how you defended me. It was sweet." Percy rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. Then, Chiron and Lupa walked in.

"Percy! My boy how are you?!" Exclaimed the centaur as he hugged the cyborg.

"Well I'm great! I really am! It's good to see you Chiron. You as well Lupa." Said Percy as he bowed slightly to the Wolf goddess.

"It is good to see you too Pup. So? Fiancé and Husband?" Percy became red from embarrassment, as well as Artemis and Hera. While the two others simply smiled.

"Yeah… I kind of inherited the husband thing by claiming the title of Lord of Time. And I saw, with the help of Lady Hera, my future… marital status. And we saw that I will have four wives, these four goddesses." Said Percy as he gestured for the women.

Chiron chuckled and pat him on the back.

"My boy, I always knew you were special. But I have a few questions. First, Broken Hero? Why? You seem fine to me." Said the centaur with a curious and sad tone. Percy smiled a bit and raised his hand to show him his metallic limb.

"Do I really need to tell you? I mean, they are useful and all, but I still miss my old arms and legs. And I will always have phantom pains." Said Percy with a sad expression. Chiron hugged him while Lupa snorted.

"You are a roman, you should be stronger than that." Percy fixed his eyes on the wolf goddess.

"I know the romans are harsher and more strict than the greeks. But really? I lost my four limbs and an eye, I nearly died, and almost every night, I relive the exact same pain I felt that day. I suffered all that so you, gods, could live happily on your thrones, so don't come and tell me to be stronger, because I think I have been strong enough." Stated Percy as pain and anger mixed in his mind, tears began to fall from his natural eye and Lupa seemed sincerely regretful.

"Sorry pup, I went too far, but to be honest, you were the strongest centurion I saw in a long time, so I let my hopes fly up." Percy sighed.

"It's okay. And I apologize for disrespecting the gods. Oh! Chiron! I also have to tell you that I will participate in the capture the flag, with the Hunt." Smirked the demigod. And Chiron felt tears coming in his eyes.

"Why? Why do you betray us my boy? You were our only hope to win…" Pleaded the centaur. Artemis rolled her eyes while Hera, Gaea and Rhea chuckled at the antics of the millennia old trainer. Percy took a quick glance at Artemis.

"Because I'm in the Hunt now. I would love to help you, but she is my fiancée, and I really, really don't want to anger her. I hope you understand Chiron." Chiron sniffed and nodded while hugging the cyborg, who returned the hug while half crying too.

Artemis grabbed Percy's ear and pulled, hard.

"I know I am strict but do you really have to make me look like a brutal tyrant?" Percy began to yelp and then answered.

"I don't need to, you're already showing it right now!" Artemis' eyebrow twitched, and she pulled harder.

"Ouch ouch ouch ouch! Stop it! I don't want to lose another part of my body!" Pleaded the cyborg. Chiron chuckled at the sight of the strict maiden goddess reprimanding the cyborg.

"So Percy, tell me, why are you here?" Said Chiron. Percy, massaging his bruised ear, answered with a smile.

"Well, I came with the Hunt for a few reasons in fact. First, I want to see the result of the training I put the girls through. Second, I wanted to see my friends, and third, I wanted to see how my cousin was integrating." Answered the metal armed demigod. Chiron looked at him nervously.

"You trained them? Really? In swordsmanship?" Asked the centaur, half ho^ping it wasn'the case. Percy shook his head.

"I only trained Andro personally, the others trained either in archery, where I didn't help obviously, or in knife combat, where I didn't help either. But I did gave them tips when I could." Said Percy with a smile. He stood up.

"Sorry, I really want to see Anna. See ya." Waved Percy as he walked away. On his way to the Athena cabin, a lot of people looked at him, whispering different things, either jealousy raging comments or dreamy compliments. He also noticed a huge difference compared to before. There was, next to each cabin, a huge statue representing the patron of the cabin. He smiled slightly at the sight.

Once he was in front of the Athena cabin, he knocked. After a while, the door opened on the familiar face of Malcom, now head councilor.

"Hey Mal! How are you?" Exclaimed Percy with a smile. Malcom smiled and took him in a quick man hug.

"I'm good and you? Still with the Hunt?" Percy smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Say, is Anna here?" Asked Percy, his face showing concern. Malcom nodded.

"Yeah, but she is very closed, she doesn't talk much… I don't know what's up with her really…" Said the son of Athena. Percy frowned slightly.

"Let me take care of this okay?" Malcom nodded and let him in. After walking through, avoiding scattered papers with a lot of writings and calculus on it, he managed to reach a small room next to the councilor's one. He knocked at the door and waited for a bit. Not hearing anything, he frowned.

Malcom looked at him with a confused face. Percy sighed.

"Heat vision, active." Pronounced Percy in his usual system voice. He looked at the door and saw a figure, in a fetal position and slightly shaking. He frowned, deactivated his enhancement and opened the door. He looked above his shoulder to Malcom.

"I'll handle this. No one interrupts me and no one leaves. That's an order." Said Percy. He closed the door and sat next to his cousin, not saying a word.

After a while, he booted on his system a game of pac-man and waited, after twenty minutes, Anna raised her face to look at Percy.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Asked the demi-titan with a broken voice. Percy looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Hmm… You mean in general or right now, because to the later, I'm answering that I'm playing Pac-man, and to the former, well… I'm just waiting to see if you want to talk about what's wrong." Anna gazed at him with her broken eyes.

The cyborg sighed and passed an arm around her shoulder.

"Okay, first of all, I'm sorry for your brother, he… he destroyed a gift from my first crush, Calypso. I'm sure you heard about her." Smiled sadly the hero.

"I-I understand, and we never really were kind with you either. So… It isn't the problem…" Breathed the white eyed girl. Percy looked at her.

"So what is it? You know, I'm family, both mortally and godly. And would do anything for family." Said Percy in a smoothing voice. Anna stayed a bit hesitant, so Percy took a teasing face.

"Don't make me hypnotize you…" Anna looked at him half scared.

"You can do that?" Percy laughed for a bit and shook his head.

"No I can't, can't find the right intonation. Anyway. Tell me. I'll help you."

"It's… It's the demigods… They… bully me…" Said the girl in a sad tone. Percy frowned.

"They bully you? Which cabin in particular? It s always a single cabin leading the others." Stated Percy.

"The… the Aphrodite cabin…" Whispered softly the daughter of Koios. Percy shot on his feet and outstretched his hand for his cousin.

She took it shakily and after she was on her feet, Percy gave only one order to her.

"Follow me." He changed his coat in a cloak, putting his hood, flashing in his sniper rifle and opening the door.

Anna followed her intimidating cousin. He didn't care anymore about the papers. Making some of the demigods grumble. But no one tried to stop him, too afraid of the single glowing gold eye in the shadow of the hood.

He barged out of the cabin with Anna and Malcom on his heels. On his way, everyone stared at him, an eyebrow raised. He didn't stop, everyone was walking on the side, giving him passage.

Then, he arrived at the cabin. He knocked and a minute later, a uncombed Piper opened the door with behind her, an equally uncombed Jason.

"Regroup your cabin. Immediately." Growled the son of Poseidon. Piper raised an eyebrow and Jason frowned.

"Be a bit more polite please." Scowled the God of Heroes. Percy knew he was right, but he was way too angry to care.

"Now is not the time to test my patience, Patron. Especially not in this cabin." Jason gulped a bit at the frost in the cyborg's voice, he looked on his left and saw from afar the waves raising and crashing hard on the sandy beach. He gulped and nodded, flashing away.

Ten minutes later, a group of Aphrodite children was regrouped in front of Percy who was glaring at them. Piper looked at him a bit angry.

"Everyone is here?" Asked the son of Poseidon with irritation. Piper nodded and Percy smiled evilly.

"Great. Lesson start. But first." He looked at the sky and took a deep breath.

"APHRODITE! GET HERE ON THE SPOT!" Roared the half-robot. Piper looked shocked for a moment.

"You can't just talk and call a god like that. It's disrespectful." Scolded the daughter of Love. Percy smirked.

"Watch me. APHRODITE! IF YOU DON'T COME! I'LL BLOW UP YOUR WHOLE PALACE! BONDAGE ROOM INCLUDED!" Roared again the mad demigod. And an instant later, the goddess of sexual desire was next to him with an angry face.

"Don't talk to me like that young man." Said the goddess, with apparently a teasing undertone. But she shut up when she saw the barrel of his handgun against her forehead.

"Don't. Test. Me. Your children pissed me off so you better be quiet and listen." He then turned and faced the demigods while Anna looked at him shocked.

_Who is this guy to simply order the gods around?_ Thought the daughter of Koios. Then, she noticed four women, two she saw already and two unknown, looking at Percy with a smile.

"I just had a talk with my cousin. And I heard something that I really, but really don't like." Said Percy in a professorial tone. Everyone looked confused for a moment. Piper spoke up.

"Hmmm… What did Thalia told you?" Asked the young goddess. Percy frowned in confusion before widening his eyes.

"No, I was speaking about Anna here. She is Paul's nephew." Said the cyborg as he pointed at the embarrassed demi-titan. Every Love's children's eyes widened. They, of course, knew of Paul for multiple reasons, first, Percy always talked about his family, including him. But in the tales of the War, Paul was quoted in the Battle of Manhattan, as the mortal who disposed of monsters with his rapier.

"Yeah… Anna is my cousin. And I heard that you guys, bullied her." Said Percy, his tone hardening at the end of the sentence. Aphrodite flinched a bit, as well as Piper. A small crowd had formed and went totally quiet at this moment.

"Now. I'll ask one question. And I'll ask it only once. Who led you?" Growled the cyborg. His stance changed slightly. And his wives noticed it, him passing from a warrior to an assassin. The temperature dropped, cold, white-bluish flames began to ran in a circle at his feet, spreading ice on the floor. They could _feel _the time shake around his body. And everyone pointed to Drew Tanaka who looked terrified.

Percy fixed his glare on her.

"Oh? You? Well… I shouldn't be surprise. I heard some pretty bad stuff about you.. I even heard that you bad mouthed Silena." Drew gulped and took a step back. But Percy took one forward.

"So? Will you all apologize and swear to never to something like that again?" He then dashed at Drew, positioned himself next to her and pressed the barrel of his handgun against her temple.

"Or should I make an exemple!" Shouted Percy. Piper's eyes went wide at the idea and shook her head, not wanting to see the scene. Drew then smirked.

"You wouldn't do that Percy… You want to let me go. Calm yourself." Anna felt power in her voice and understood she was trying to charm Percy. And she saw the four women laughing quietly a bit away. Piper shook her head.

"It won't work on him Drew. He is somehow immune. I already tried once." Said the goddess. Drew's eyes showed fear.

"We're sorry! We'll never do it again!" Began to cry some of them, and after a few minutes, everyone apart from Drew apologized.

Aphrodite stepped in.

"Please don't killed her! I beg you! I'll offer you anything to calm you Perseus! My body, or even Drew! You can even take her as you sex slave if it appease you!" Began to cry the goddess. Percy looked at her, no expression on her face.

BANG!


	22. Chapter 22 Or bounding and melancholy

**Hahahahahaha! I came back and saw your reviews! And I'm so happy to see you confused! Hmhm... So yeah, the end was made purposely confusing for a reason, which comes in one word: Cliffhanger. **

**I am also sorry for not updating sooner. To tell the truth, in holidays, I have a tendency to forget the days passing. But I never forgot you!**

**If you want some news, for The Wild Hunter, I don't really know how to make him react to the others, but I'm sure as heck that I don't want a cliché Percy hates the camp. So I'll work on it a bit.**

**I also began a highschool DxD fic, but I won't post it for the moment.**

**Reviews!... Part of the Reviews!**

**To those who wondered at the end:**** It's normal ,don't worry, you'll see in the first lines.**

**Wade98: Nope, it's in the Lost Hero, Drew was bad mouthing her. It's not even a chapter, but I thought it was a great way to make Percy snap.**

**Godofthrowingup: Thinking, lots and lots of thinking. I often rewrite the chapters too.**

**Guest: Me cruel? Why thank you very much! :)**

**Lilie0107: I never thought they were harmless. They don't fight, yes, but they're not harmless. Especially Drew. And I didn't mean to make Piper look like the only sane one. It's just like a crowd effect, the people don't want to be left aside so they follow the majority. **

**I can't answer to everything. And today, I'm especially lazy too... So have a great moment and leave a review!**

BANG!

A single drop of ichor dropped on the floor. Aphrodite's eyes were as wide as they could, everyone gasped.

A long scratch was on her cheek, the bullet made a long burning cut on her right cheek and finished its course in a tree a bit farther. Percy's face was hard.

"Propose to me something like that another time, and I'll personally drag you to Tartarus." Stated the son of Poseidon. He then glared at Drew and she began to shake in fear.

"I advise you to stop acting like a bitch. Hades is a good friend of mine." Stated the cyborg with a straight face. He put back his gun ad waked to his cousin.

"So Anna. Apart from them, did anyone posed you any trouble?" Asked the assassin with a smile. Anna smiled shyly and shook her head. Percy smiled genuinely. Then, a voice made itself heard.

"Well Prissy, seems like you look badass. Good show by the way." Smirked a buff girl that Percy recognized instantly.

"Thanks Clarisse. By the way, will you participate at the Capture the Flag?" Asked the male part of the Hunt with a smile. Clarisse laughed.

"After the last time? No way we'll miss that! You will be going down Jackson!" Percy smirked.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Clarisse. But if we go full out, I'll have to call Phaedrus. Phaedrus! Come here boy!" Yelled the cyborg to the air. And a few seconds later, the dragon dived to them before stopping himself a meter above the ground.

"Let me present you my partner, Phaedrus, immortal dragon son of Hemera." Said the son of Poseidon with a smug smile. Clarisse whistled.

"I so imagine you flying on his back! You would look badass with your rifle in hand, flying in the blue sky!" Exclaimed Piper as she looked at the great reptile.

As she finished her words, thunder rumbled in the clear sky, making everyone frown for a moment. Percy shrugged it off.

"I already did, and the sensation is incredible. Hey Phaed, can Piper ride you for a while?" Asked Percy as he pointed at the goddess. The dragon walked to her and sniffed her, making the goddess uncomfortable. Then, he bowed his head on the side and nodded. And the daughter of Aphrodite smiled.

After the two took off, Percy walked away followed by his wives.

"Percy! Wait up!" Called the daughter of Koios as she ran after him. Percy stopped for a moment and resumed his walk once she caught up with them.

"So Percy… I wanted to apologize for what I said on your mother and you…" Said Anna as she looked uneasy. Percy smiled and took her in an embrace.

"You're already forgiven. You're family after all." Anna smiled and then turned to the women.

"Hmmm… I'm Anna, Percy's cousin. It's a pleasure to meet you…" Said Anna, unsure to who she was talking to. Gaea smiled and caresses her cheek fondly.

"I'm Gaea, you're grand-mother. It's a pleasure my child." Said the Earth. Anna smiled and bowed a bit. One by one, the goddesses introduced themselves and at each one, Anna went more and more shocked. She turned to Percy and stammered a bit.

"You… You are actually dating them?" Asked the demi-titan. Percy laughed awkwardly.

"Not officially no. I'm officially only with Rhea and Gaea. Arty is too shy and prude for the moment." He received a slap from the said goddess.

"What! You know it's true! You only kissed me once and it was a two hours ago! Anyway. Lady Hera still has some… problems to deal with." Said Percy.

Little by little, Anna began to learn on her cousin. Soon, it was about Percy's quests and feats, which he tried to diminish, but his wives would always shush him one way or another.

They walked all around the camp, Percy stopped at the stables, talking to Blackjack, and promised him doughnuts and sugar cubes, much to the confusion of his cousin. Gaea explained his power to talk to horses.

"You know what? I'm not even surprised anymore." Shrugged Anna, much to the amusement of Rhea.

Andromeda was walking near on the beach, looking at the water with a small smile. She was alone. Before, she would have been a bit nervous, but after Percy's training, she was rather confident in her ability to defend herself. She then bumped in someone.

"Ouch! Watch where you go!" Exclaimed the voice of a boy. Andro looked in front of her and saw a boy, of around her age, with raven black hair, deep green eyes who was scowling. Then, he widened his eyes and shook in fear.

"Sorry Lady huntress, don't send Percy after me…" Pleaded the boy. Andromeda laughed and stood up.

"Why would I send Perce after you? And why do you fear him that much?" Asked the huntress as she offered her hand to help him up. The boy accepted her help.

"Because he is your assassin, and I touched you… And he is scary…" Said the boy, unsure of himself and extremely nervous.

"First, he isn't OUR assassin, just our mistress'. And he wouldn't hurt you for such a trivial matter. And he is only scary when he is pissed. Otherwise, he is a kid…" Said the girl. "So much that I am ashamed sometimes…" sighed the daughter of the Sea. She then detailed the boy. He reminded him of someone… She detailed him more closely, and then, it hit her. She gasped.

"You're a son of Poseidon right?" Asked the huntress. The boy nodded and Andromeda smiled.

"I'm Andromeda, daughter of Amphitrite." Said the girl.

"I'm Dan, I'll get my sister, stay here." Said the boy with a smile. A minute later, he came back, dragging a scowling girl who looked like a female version of him.

"Stop it stupid! Stop dragging me! I can run you know! And why are you so happy now?" Was shouting the girl. Andro giggled.

"Sorry, I'm the cause of it. You must be Dan's sister. I'm Andromeda, huntress of Artemis and daughter of Amphitrite." The girl looked stunned.

"Oh… Hmmm…. I'm Clara, daughter of Poseidon, pleased to meet you." Said the girl. Andro smiled.

"So… As I heard, you were sad earlier? Why?" Asked the girl with an eyebrow raised. The twin sighed.

"We are kind of bullied here. And also, we are always compared to Perseus. Everyone say that we aren't as strong as him, or as fast, or as talented at him…" Sighed the girl. Andro felt sorry and awkward at the same time.

"You know. I was bullied too when I was your age." Said a strong male voice behind them. They faced the man and saw Percy, his wives and his cousin, looking at them with a smile. Percy walked to them and sat down.

"In fact. I didn't even know how to use my powers until I was around fourteen." Said Percy with a smile. He shook his head in amusement.

"In fact, most of my so called feats are just pure luck." Said the cyborg. The twins looked shocked.

"But everyone says you're invincible!" Exclaimed Clara. Percy chuckled.

"No one is. We all have a weakness. Even when I had the blessing of the Styx, I had a weakness. It's how it is. And we all start weak." Lectured the son of Poseidon. Dan frowned.

"But you did walked through Tartarus." Said the boy. Percy cringed.

"Yep, but with help. And we nearly died at least five times." Said the guy.

"And you beat Gaea!" Said Clara. With Andro's nod to emphasize her point. Percy raised his right hand, showing his metal limb and made his eye glow red.

"And I paid the price. Believe me. I would have preferred to be fully human. Well… demigod." Said Percy wit a bittersweet smile. He looked at them seriously.

"Heroes don't have an easy life, and always have a dark side. If you have the chance, just leave a peaceful life. Now to the weak part. We all have a talent. Mine is swordsmanship. I was lucky. But gods, I suck with a bow!" Whined the cyborg as he leaned in the sand. Artemis sat next to him, nodding.

"It is rather shameful to have in the Hunt such an untalented archer." Making Percy frown. Rhea sat next to her.

"But Arty, he balance it with his _sword._" Said the Titaness, making Artemis blush. Percy laughed at the sighed and then turned to his siblings.

"Find your talent, and work on it, push it to the max. And never lose hope, never listen to mockeries." Said Percy with a caring smile. Clara nodded seriously. And Dan looked amazed at the hero. Anna saw this. She smirked, sneaked behind him and hugged him from behind.

"Ooooh, he sees a hero in her brother! He is so cute!" Teased Anna. Dan blushed at it, and at the fact that the white haired beauty was hugging him. This made his sister snicker.

Percy sighed and jumped on his feet.

"Alright, I have to rest, because four hours per night, it's way not enough for me." Rhea smiled naughtily, as well as Gaea.

"We'll accompany you then." Proposed the primordial. Percy shrugged, oblivious.

"If you want..."

He walked to the Poseidon cabin but a hand stopped him. He looked behind him to see Gaea and Rhea looking at him with a smile.

"You won't sleep here… There is a cabin just for us." Breathed seductively the Titaness of Motherhood as she pointed toward the Artemis cabin. And effectively, just next to it. In fact, with a common wall, there was a smaller cabin, around half the size of the silver one.

It was matte black, quite simple, even if Percy could tell he had a strategic position, he could see both the entrance of the camp and the majority of the cabins in the camp.

He entered the building with the two women and began to visit a bit.

When he entered, it led in a corridor with on his left, a door that led to a kitchen, he smile, thinking that he would be able to exercise his cooking skills from his mother and from Hestia's blessing. On his right was a second door. It was his bedroom. In it was a very, very large bed. A walk in dressing room, a door that he saw lead to a large bathroom with what looked like hot springs in it.

"I'm not even going to ask how they put a hot spring in a closed building." Commented Percy.

He then entered another room. It was an office, with a large dark wood desk. He had a computer on it, apparently expensive. The screens where holographic, courtesy of Hephaestus. On a wall was two maps. One of camp half-blood, with the woods, and in the woods was crosses indicating precise points. And the other was once of the Camp Jupiter. He smiled a bit and made a note to check out the points later.

Then, there was the basement, with a large training room, from sword training automatons to archery targets, as well as workout equipment. He grinned and nodded approvingly.

He then walked back to his bedroom, and laid on his bed, exhausted.

An hour later, he walked out of his cabin, still tired. His two wives didn't let him rest, asking for some… physical attention. Not that he disliked it, he was just tired.

_Anyway, I should go and see about those markers on the map. Gods that sounded like a video game._ Chuckled the son of Poseidon. He walked in the woods and wandered a bit, slaying some occasional monsters. But then, he arrived at a point. And a small smile grew on his lips.e was


	23. Chapter 23 Or discovery and Hades, why?

**I'm Back! (But not in black... I swear I'll try not tomake another joke like that!).**

**So... I was in holidays. And I didn't have connection there, nor phone for that matter, so I'm sorry about leaving you in the blue.**

**And since I'm too lazy to say anything more, I'll go to the reviews!**

**strongarms1: Hehehe, I don't know who invented it, but I would have if he didn't XD**

**Pontus: At least someone wasn't confused. And as for turning in Rick... If only that was true! XD I mean, this guy is a genius! And since the chapter is here, enjoy it bro!**

**deathoanarchy: Ok, so, I noted the arguments and tips, and I thank you for that. But I hope you understand, if you're still reading, that I can't change much of it now, I'll try to apply them. As for the story with the tips, I'll go and look it up. Sorry for the name... I didn't realize. Tell me when you see another mistake like that one. And he will have some troubles at one moment with this particular thing with the blessings, can't say much or it'll spoil the story. And for the dialogs... I'm French! I don't know how real english speakers speaks in real life, I just have book knowledge, a month spent in Australia a few years back and what I learnt from series! So I'm sorry but I'm trying my best.**

**Wade98: It is confirmed. And don't worry about it, That was the original goal of the chapter XD The Rhea thing... The gropping? It was just after Percy had his new limbs, with Rhea twisting things of course. If not, tell me in a PM.**

**MiniHorseMeadow: Just wait until their is a fight then XD I'll try to make it funny :) And perfect? Really? Not even one thing wrong? Well thanks then! **

**the boltguard: Yes. Yes I love cliffhangers. But only when I'm the one doing them. Otherwise, it's annoying XD**

**Guest: Thanks then! I hope this chapter will please you again.**

**Guest: Type your answer for this review here...**

**HiMC: Not everytime! And he was more afraid of her than for Ares after all. And... Well... I was in a good mood that day XD**

**khunzx: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees it is!**

**Read, Review, Relax.**

_Anyway, I should go and see about those markers on the map. Gods that sounded like a video game._ Chuckled the son of Poseidon. He walked in the woods and wandered a bit, slaying some occasional monsters. But then, he arrived at a point. And a small smile grew on his lips.

He saw the entrance of an underground building, something that reminded him of the Bunker of cabin 9. How did he know about this? Simple, he followed Leo sneakily one day.

But let's not talk about that. He walked carefully to the building and put a hand against the door.

_It really is deep in the forest, no wonder no one ever found it. Which cabin could it be? Please, not the Aphrodite one, I don't want to smell perfume all day._ Prayed Percy at the end of his thoughts. He pushed slightly the bronze doors and took a peek.

Bows and arrows aligned on racks, a bit farther away were a lot of bronze and gold crossbows, of different sizes, there was also some sort of scientific equipment. So Percy deduced the cabin from those elements.

"Apollo's bunker certainly, and those equipment probably are medical ones, which is why I don't know what it is… That's cool. So there would be a bunker for each Olympian…. Makes sense. I'll try to find the Poseidon and Artemis one, it could be useful for me… And I don't want anyone to find Artemis' one by chance, or it would be catastrophic…" Said out loud the cyborg. He walked out, closed the door and called upon his map.

Instantly, in his visual field appeared a holographic map of the camp with his actual position and the position of the gods present. He could count four godly signatures.

_My wives… So… The bunkers are… okay, half a mile away to the right…. Let's go…_ Sighed Percy. He then began to search for the two bunkers.

After reaching the nearest location, he began to search a little and soon found, half-buried, an entrance. He began to pray.

_Please don't be the Aphrodite bunker, please don't be the Aphrodite bunker._ He pushed the door open and took a peek inside.

It was silver, and black. Inside was aligned crossbows, bows, daggers, training rack and dummies. All the weapon were silver. Ha smile appeared on his lips and he fell on his knees.

"Whoever heard my plea, thank you! I'll make a sacrifice for you tonight!" He heard a male laugh and turned around to see Hermes, leaned against a tree with an amused smile on his face.

"So? How is my favorite cyborg?" Asked the man as he checked something on his phone. Percy bowed his head and answered.

"Hello Lord Hermes, George, Martha. I'm great! I saw in my cabin that I had the locations of all the bunkers. But I'm searching for the Artemis' and the Poseidon's one. The former because I don't want innocent campers to be carbonized and the second to claim all the cool stuff." Smirked the green eyed demigod.

"That's a good thinking. So I assume you found the Artemis' one. If you want an advice, listen well. All the bunkers are placed somewhere for a reason." Said the god. He then frowned and looked at his phone.

"Hmm, Perce? Come here." The cyborg raised an eyebrow but obeyed.

"Do you read the same thing as me?" Asked the troublesome looking god. Percy eyed the screen to see something that shocked him.

_Hades: Command of a thousand red roses and a box of chocolate._ Percy frowned.

"Hmmm, not to sound disrespectful, but either your phone glitches, or Hades as gone nuts, or probably both." Said the young man. He took out a drachma from his pocket and waved his hand. Some mist appeared and the sunrays made a rainbow through it.

"Oh Fleecy, do me a solid, show me Nico Di Angelo, wherever he is." Shrugged the cyborg. The voice of Fleecy resonated.

"I need a location Percy." The cyborg frowned.

"Oi! Do you know a lot of emo demigod named Nico Di Angelo?" He was answered by a laugh and the image of Nico eating a Happy Meal shimmered in existence.

"Hey Death Breath!" Called out the son of Poseidon with a smile. Nico looked at him and smiled.

"Yo Perce! How are you?" Asked the son of Death before biting in his burger.

"I'm fine. But I have a question. Do you know with your father commanded a thousand red roses and a box of chocolate?" Asked the son of the Sea. Hermes, who was a bit on the side, leaned in the visual field.

"Yeah, 'cause I want to know if it is my phone that is dead." Said the god with a concerned face. Nico made a 'oh!' face and nodded.

"Understandable. But don't worry, it's just that Dad just remembered that his wedding date was today. And he don't want Persephone to be angry like last year." Percy nodded with a thoughtful face.

"Yeah, that's understandable, I wouldn't want Arty do be angry at me, or any of the other girls for that matter." Said the guy without realizing. A deep silent made him realize his action. He cleared his throat.

"Alright, thanks for the info Little Goth! See ya!" Exclaimed the cyborg before dissipating the mist and cutting the contact.

He faced Hermes.

"Alright, now, I need to seal this door so no one enter without me being there. And I need to find the Poseidon's bunker… Let's see, logical locations… Oh! That was easy, there is one underwater! Should be that one." Stated the cyborg as he did a shooing motion. Hermes laughed and bid his goodbye in a flash of light. Percy then faced the door.

"Alright… Let's see the powers I have… Water… Useless in that case. Fire and home… Sorry Hestia, but useless too. Time… Okay… I have to make a time loop… Arg I hate this…" Grumbled the Time Lord as he twirled his scythe around him. Then then lightly touched the closed doors as concentrated.

"Okay… The doors are closed… Visualize them closed…" He began to feel a stirring in his gut. Light, yet very present, this sensation informed Percy that he was successfully calling on his powers.

Gold energy began to swirl around the blade of Backbiter. Then, this energy rushed to the doors and created a wall, that Percy felt was unbreakable.

"Fair enough, should work." Stated the guy as he turned around. He walked in the direction of where should be the Poseidon's bunker. As he waked, he stayed alert, for he knew this forest was infested in monsters.

Boom… Boom…

Heavy footsteps. He froze and faced the origin of the sounds. He put his symbol of power on his back and reach for Riptide. After uncapping the weapon, he waited in the shadow of a tree.

Boom… Boom… The sound was closer and closer. And finally, the monster showed itself. Percy laughed.

"Oh gods! That's just the Minotaur! Don't scare me like that buddy! I thought it was something dangerous!" Said the cyborg as he walked to the monster.

The Minotaur growled and Percy glared at him.

"You don't scare me! You don't even have an armor! You just have your axe. Come at me!" Provoked the cyborg as he took a ready stance. The monster ran to him. And in an instant, the fight was over.

The bull monster tried an horizontal slash, but Percy ducked under it and dashed to his enemy, in the same time, he slashed at him.

The inertia combined with Python's acid cut through the monster's flesh like it was butter. The Minotaur dissolved in dust and nothing was left of it. Percy shook his head as he chuckled.

"I don't even have a trophy from him anymore…" Laughed the cyborg. And finally, he reached the point. It was a lake, that Percy didn't know it existed. It was fairly large, with a side tht consisted of the bottom of a small cliff. It looked peaceful, heavenly.

"How the heck didn't anyone found this before?" Pondered the man as he walked in the water body.

But then water slammed itself in his chest and sent him flying away. He frowned and stood up.

"Hey! Who did that? Is it you Triton? Because if it is, you'll pay!" Yelled the cyborg.

A person walked out of the lake, it was a nymph, an ondin. Percy relaxed.

"You're the one who did this? Bah, anyway, I just want to access to the bunker, so could you please let me pass?" Asked the cyborg. The nymph shook her head and spoke in a melodious voice, reminding him of a gentle water stream.

"Lord Poseidon ordered me to stop anyone who would try to access to the bunker." Explained the girl. Percy sighed.

"Listen, I don't want to fight you. I am Percy Jackson, your fellow ondin surely talked to you about me. Gossip are their specialties, after flirting." Said Percy as he frowned at the thought. But to his surprise, the mythological person shook her head.

"No, it has been decades since anyone visited me. So I never heard of you." Percy sighed.

"Alright, so I'll explain, I'm a son of Poseidon. So, if you could do a favor to me, I could maybe… put a good word about you in my Father's ear?" Suggested the demigod with a tentative tone. But the ondin still refused.

"I am already the most trusted ondin in my Lord's court. And being his son doesn't make you worthy of entering the bunker." Stated the girl. Percy waned to cry at that point, everything he was trying to do to tame her was failing. He fell on his knees and stared at the ground.

"I see… I'm sorry… I'm so really sorry." Began Percy in a desperate tone. Seeing this, the ondin seemed intrigued and a bit worried. Even if she was charged to guard this place, he was still her Lord's son, her Prince.

"What is it Lord Percy?" Softly asked the girl. Percy looked at her, tears in his left eye.

"I really, really didn't want to do this… But I'll have to call on my relations… to call on Lady Artemis… And Lady Gaea…" Began the cyborg. At the two names, the nymph began to pale.

"Lady… A-Artemis? L-Lady G-G-Gaea? You own favors from them?" Asked the now terrified nymph. Percy laughed sadly.

"No. They are my fiancés." Simply explained the champion of Hestia.

"That's impossible! You lie!" Tried to deny the girl. A voice caught their attention.

"No he doesn't." Said the male voice. They turned to the side, to see a god, in an Hawaiian shirt, a short and a fishing hat.

"My Lord!" Exclaimed the nymph as she kneeled. Percy smiled and made a salute with his index and middle finger.

"Yo Dad!" The nymph glared at him for his disrespect but was surprised to hear Poseidon laugh.

"Son, why are you searching for the bunker? And how did you find the locations for that matter?" Asked the god as he conjured a few chairs. The three sat, even if the nymph looked embarrassed.

"Simple, they were in my newly made cabin next to the Artemis' one. Who build it anyway? Cause it's freaking awesome! I even have a shrine to you and my patrons as well as an indoor hot springs!" Said Percy with an excited face. Poseidon laughed.

"I think it was Hera who ordered the construction. And Hestia thought of the way of making it homely. As for the hot springs… I believe it was Gaea. You know, geokinesis and all that." Thought Poseidon. Percy nodded and narrowed his eyes, he noticed something.

His father was hiding a grin. And that was something he didn't like. Not at all.

"Old man? What are you hiding?" Asked the cyborg. He booted a lie detector integrated in his system. It was wonderful the things he discovered about himself everyday.

"Nothing, why?" Asked the god. Percy shook his head.

"Stop denying. I have a lie detector on. So, spill." Said the man. Poseidon then exploded in laugher.

"I took a photo of you, kneeled in front of Kaeari! I thought it would be a good way to pay back the photo you showed to Amphitrite." Explained the god. Percy paled. If anyone in the camp saw it, they would never let him in peace, especially the Stoll. He frowned.

"Be careful Dad." Warned Percy. "You don't want to do something you'll regret…" Said Percy. Poseidon laughed.

"And what could you do son?" Percy smiled, an evil, sadistic smile.

"I am friend with Apollo AND Hermes." With those simple words, Poseidon stopped laughing. He looked pale.

"You wouldn't!" Exclaimed the god. Percy grinned.

"Oh yes I would. I am also in very good terms with Hestia, your older sister… It should be fun to see the big bad god of the Sea to be scolded by an eight years old, don't you think so Kaeari?" Asked Percy as he turned to the utterly confused water nymph. Said nymph was taken aback and could only stutter her answer.

"Y-yes. I mean no Lord… Hmm." She then looked away, red from embarrassment. Percy then smirked wider.

"Or I could ask my wife! After all, she is your mother." Smiled Percy. Now, Poseidon was paler than Percy ever saw him. After a good fit of laugher, the two relatives managed to calm down.

"Anyway Dad. Why is this bunker guarded? Because even Arty's one wasn't." Asked the cyborg as he looked to the lake. Poseidon took a somber face.

"Because there is, in there, dangerous, taboo technics." Said the god. This tone didn't please Percy. For his laid back father to be that serious, it had to be dangerous.

"The bunker were created during the civil war, and it meant they also created deadly, inhuman technic." Explain the Sea god. Percy nodded.

"Yeah, I read something about that in the archives… But this much?" Asked the son of the Sea. Poseidon merely nodded.

"I trust you Percy. You are someone pure and incorruptible. But not necessarily the others." Percy laughed a bit.

"You didn't see me on duty then. And you didn't see me in Tartarus. I was nearly sadistic in certain situations." Said the cyborg as he thought of the murders he committed.

"Yes, but those are different circumstances. You wouldn't abuse of powers for your own gain. You do this to protect others. Hat's why I authorize you to pass. Not like she would be able to stop you anyway…" Sighed Poseidon. Percy chuckled.

"I don't know, that was on pretty damn strong water slam. But I wil take a lot in those technic, save them in my hard drive and destroy the originals. Is that okay?" Asked the cyborg as he rose on his feet. The two followed his lead and Poseidon nodded with a smile.

"I would be grateful if you did it son. There are also some cool toys in there, feel free to use them." Said the man as he flashed away. Percy then turned to Kaeari.

"You accompany me there? I think have someone guarding the bunker is a good idea." Said Percy as he ran to the lake. He plunged and swam at the bottom. His night vision booted in and he saw everything clearly. He looked around and tried to locate the entrance. After a few minutes of searching, he spotted it, it was an entrance, in the rock, on the bottom side of a cliff like side of the lake. He entered and understood why only the sons of the Sea could enter. Not because of divine protection, but because only them could breath underwater.

The tunnel, which was made of concrete, then went up. And after a moment, he arrived at the end. He stood outside of the water, and looked shocked.


	24. Chapter 24 Or a board, victory, and news

**Hello my friends! I just finished another chapter. And I decided to post it.**

**So, I saw that a lot of people liked the previous one and were imaptient to see the bunker. There will be a short description, and yet another toy for our hero, but the real use of the bunker will come later, when... I'll... start with the real plot. Yeah, I just realized that it wil be a much longer story that I previously planned...**

**So! The reviews!**

**Wade98: Yeah! And you know what? Another one! I think it changes from the usual use of his scythe. And I personally think it is much more scarier.**

**Gold Testament: I'll give sme details when he shows it to Sally ok? Ah! That's the term! I forgot so I used the first that came to my mind! Thanks!**

**MiniHorseMeadow: Why thank you! I hope this one will please you too.**

**Pontus: Yup! For a month alone in an Australian family! Greatest month of my life! And you live there! Lucky you!If only I could be like Rick! I mean, the guy sold millions of copy of his books! Ahaha! You'll have to wait to be sure of the reason. I hope you noticed that Percy didn't wonder why he got them. **

**Guest: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. There will be more of them :)**

**Guest: Updated! :P**

**jso3647: Read and you'll know :)**

**IchiIchi: Thanks! :)**

Inside was a lot of different stuff. Weapons of all sorts, both in godly and mortal metal, from tridents, to bows, claymores to daggers, masses to war hammers, everything existed. Schematics, plans. There was a library too, with books written in Greek and in a language he didn't recognize, in short, it was a true secret cabin.

Then, at the very end, was a pedestal, with, on it and lit by some sort of magic light, a deep blue rectangular crystal. Next to it was a note written in Greek, he read it.

_This crystal is our maser piece. With it, the Hades children don't stand a chance! If there was someone who could control it._

Then, at the bottom of the note, something was scribbled. As if the author was in a haste.

_To the one who will found this. This crystal was made for children of Poseidon, no one else can use it. Use it wisely._

Percy rose an eyebrow.

"What is this?" Asked the now familiar voice of Kaeari from behind it. Percy shrugged.

"Some sort of invention form cabin 3 during the civil war. Apparently, only children of Poseidon can wield it." Kaeari frowned.

"Don't use it. It is said no one could use it. So it must be dangerous." Stated the nymph. Percy chuckled.

"Sorry, I can't resist. I _need_ to touch it. That's ADHD, the curse of a demigod." Laughed Percy as he took the crystal.

Nothing happened. He frowned.

"How does it work? It doesn't look like a weapon. Wait. There is a button. The corner is a button. Let's try." Muttered Percy as he looked at it from all the angles.

He pushed the button and the crystal flashed. The next instant, in front of him, floating just ten centimeters above the ground, was a board, no. An Overboard. Percy grinned madly.

"Gods this is getting better and better." Exclaimed the cyborg as he threw his hand in the air. He was like a kid during Christmas. If he was celebrating it. Being pagan and all that. He looked at the board, then put a foot on it, then his second one. The board began to vibrate, as if resonating at his touch.

He already felt this sensation. He always felt it when he was touching his scythe. He whispered in awe.

"It feels the Sea in me… How the Hades does it works?" Wondered Percy as he frowned. He looked around and saw a notebook, on a table next to the pedestral. He took it and opened it.

"Again that weird language." Swore Percy. He faced Kaeari and showed her the book.

"Do you recognize that?" Asked the demigod. Kaeari looked at the notebook for a moment, frowned and then, her eyes widened in shock.

"This is Old Atlantean. It isn't used in the Palace anymore, but there was a time when it was the official language at the bottom of the Sea." Explained the nymph. Percy looked amazed.

"So no one but the sons and daughters of Poseidon could understand this. You clever bastards." Smiled Percy. He then frowned.

"Looks like I'll have to guess how to use this… Just like the old times." Said the son of Poseidon. He assured his feet on the board and leaned to the front of the board.

The board accelerated nearly instantly and he crashed in a wall in front of him. He was on the ground, looking at the ceiling.

"Good thing I'm augmented." Muttered the demigod. He narrowed his eyes in direction of the giggling water nymph. "Shut up." Said Percy.

It wasn't out of anger, just from frustration. He sighed, rose up and climbed back on the board.

"I'll master it. I swear." He then began to train on it. After ten minutes of testing. He finally managed to understand and grasp the way of using it.

By leaning ever so slightly, he went in the same direction. By willing to the board, in a way similar to using his sea powers, he ordered the board to go up and down, something he found rather cool.

He understood why it was so difficult to use for other children of Poseidon, it was so sensitive in the leaning that he had to use his computer for precision, in every other way, he was leaning too much or was unstable. Only a computer had this level of precision.

After that, he recorded a lot of hidden technics, written in books, that he found too horrible to even learn, and burned the papers. He then locked away the saves in the deepest part of his hard drive and swore on the Styx to only use them in in last resort.

And he then saw the time.

"Fuck! It's already time for Capture the Flag!" Yelled the demigod. He ran outside the bunker, that he decided a bit earlier to name it Atlantis II, and swam as fast as he could to the surface.

Once outside the bunker, he ran to the camp, as fast as his mechanics could go. Every monsters who saw him just saw a black blur.

His panic was fueling him. He didn't want to be late. Because if he was, he would be scolded severely by his mistress.

He then saw the assembly of campers a bit far away. He frowned and pushed on his legs, jumping so high that he could be considered as flying.

As he was at the peak of his jump, he could perceive that everyone was looking at him. He then felt a chill running down his back, as if someone was glaring at him from behind. He twisted himself, but saw nothing.

_I become paranoid._ Thought the cyborg.

Then, the fall. As he accelerated, he saw the ground approaching. Only at this moment did he reconsidered his decision.

_Of fuck._ He collided with the ground in a loud "BOOM!" Rising dust in the air. When the cloud cleared, Percy was tall on his feet and was making his articulations move to check if everything was working. He then faced Artemis and put a knee down.

"Milady, I am finally here. Please, excuse my lateness." Said Percy in a formal tone. Artemis' eyebrows raised at the formal tone and a smile spread slowly on her lips. She then put a mask of neutrality and glared at him.

"You are excused this time Perseus. Now stand up." Everyone saw him cringe at his full name, making Thalia laugh. Percy then took Artemis' hand and kissed it lightly.

"Thank you, My Queen." Mocked Percy. A blush appeared on the goddess' cheeks. Which intensified when Percy leaned in her and whispered in her ear.

"I'll earn my forgiveness later." Teased the cyborg as he put a cold hand on her waist. Earning a small gasp. He then turned around and faced the other team.

"Alright guys! I hope you have an unbreakable will… Because you'll need it." Smirked the son of Poseidon.

Ten minutes later, they were all prepared. Percy was in his cloak, with only his silver long sword out. The hunt was near the woods, ready to run forward.

They had placed their flag on the ruins of Zeus' fist, in the clearings was running a small river. Percy was next to it, all sensors active not miss any adversary. A horn rang and the group of girls ran forward, leaving Percy alone to defend the flag.

He stood there, unmoving for the next ten minutes, listening to the metallic sounds of swords and arrows, as well as the shouts. After a while, the sounds had faded away. Percy frowned and tensed a bit. He narrowed his eyes and watched his surroundings, aware of the slightest perturbations in the bushes.

Then, they walked out, every single opponents. He frowned and tensed further. Seeing this, Clarisse smirked.

"So Prissy? Not so confident anymore huh?" Asked the daughter of Ares. Everyone took out their weapons. Percy readied his weapon.

"We are the huntresses?" Asked the cyborg. Malcom smiled and made a sign. Then, a dozen of girls, bounded by ropes and some knocked out were brought. At the sight, Percy smiled.

"Good… Now I can fight full force. As my duty commands me." Spoke the son of Poseidon. Malcom gulped and saw a blur.

This blur was Percy. He ran to the nearest adversary and knocked him out in a single punch. He then glared at the opposing army.

"Combat Mode enabled. Seventy-five percent dedicated." Said Percy in his flat tone. He ducked under a blow coming from behind, tripped the son of Bellona and threw him in three other demigods. He then leaned back, letting a sword whistle a centimeter from his face and punched the attacker in the gut, sending him crash in a tree.

He parried a slash, in the same time, his mechanics made him evade an arrow. He disarmed the swordsman and punched him in direction of the wide eyed archer.

_Warning! Flag in danger!_ This warning flashed in his visual field in a bright red color. He whirled around and stomped the floor. Said floor shook, sending the demigods on the floor. Then, with a wave of his hand, water from the stream pulled them back and froze them on the ground.

He then dashed back in battle, moving lightning fast, avoiding every single attack. Sometimes, one of them would leave a cut on his cheek or his chest.

Then, after twenty minutes of battling and stopping attempts of picking up the flag, Percy faced his archenemy and friend, Clarisse. He smiled and assured his stance. Clarisse took out yet another Maimer and made it crackle. Percy chuckle.

"You think you're the only one able to do that?" Rhetorically asked the cyborg. He activated the generator and sent a small amount of current in his weapon. Making the daughter of Ares frown and then smirk.

"Guys, everyone on him. Now." Barked the buff girl.

Time slowed down for the hero as his computer took control, analyzed the situation and calculated answers.

He saw the entire field, and saw everyone in the front row beginning a move. He then saw the calculated trajectories of the weapons and bodies.

_Battle Mode, dedicated power raised to ninety percent. _Began to announce his system.

_Use of powers recommended. Calculating automatic answer to aggression corresponding to the input criteria. Non-lethal answer calculated. Activating Battle sequence._ Said another pop-up.

His moves became blurry, even for him, as his limbs executed divers moves to avoid and parry.

And a minute later, at most, Percy was straight, head down, every opponents out cold.

"End of Battle sequence." Said the demigod in a calm toneless voice.

In front of him was now only standing thirty voiceless demigods, from different cabins. And then, Percy stroke the last blow. With a smile on his face, he asked a single question to Malcom.

"Mal. Do you know where Zoë is?" Asked the cyborg. Malcom's eyes widened and he looked at the group of now all awake and smirking group of girls. And then only now noticed that the black eyed beauty was missing.

"It was a good plan Malcom. Waiting for the attack with all your forces, overpowering them, and capturing them all before going all offence. But it had two weaknesses." Began Percy. He ran to a demigod and stopped in front of him before knocking him out with a punch in the solar plexus.

"First, it would have been useless if I went there myself. Proof is the knocked out warriors on the floor. Second, nothing stopped me to sent a huntress after you came to me. But I have to admit I was a bit worried at first." Smirked the cyborg. Then, out of the forest casually walked out Zoë, the banner on her shoulder, in direction of the stream.

Once she passed the small river, the banner shimmered from orange with a Greek helmet and an eagle, to silver with a moon. The hunt cheered and Percy smiled. He shook hands with Malcom and Clarisse before frowning.

"Oh, where is Reyna? She should be with you as a daughter of Bellona." Stated the cyborg as he looked around. He walked to the huntresses and cut the cords as he listened to the answer.

"She said she couldn't participate because of her status of Praetor. But I begin to suspect she was reluctant to fight you." Answered the son of Athena. Percy chuckled.

The evening arrived fairly fast as everyone was occupied to tend to the wounded.

The all walked to the Dinning Hall and After everyone was installed, and when Percy finally managed to quiet his four chatting and celebrating fiancées, Chiron stood up with a glass in his hands.

"To the victory of the Hunt, once again. And to friendship." Announced the centaur, echoed by the assembly. They all ate and discussed happily of the day when a god flashed in.

They all covered their eyes, and after that, they kneeled to the god, who was no one else than the Haïku lover, Apollo. The god looked around frantically before posing his panick filled eyes on the young cyborg.

"Perce…. I just felt your mother entering an hospital."


	25. Chapter 25 Or threat, and emergency

**Hey everybody! How are you! Personally, I'm depressed, I go back to college in two weeks, and I much prefer vacations.**

**Here is the continuation of the story! I really did enjoy making you stress with the last line, now is time for you to know what's happening to poor Sally.**

**The reviews.**

**Wade98: Yep, totally hypocrite, but I don't care :p**

**the boltguard: Well, you'll have to read to find out ;)**

**MiniHorseMeadow: Well, you asked, I updated ;)**

**Pontus: The Overboard (hoverboard?) isn't my idea, it was suggested to me by Djberneman, which I thank. And yeah, it looks so badass. Thanks again for your support :)**

**MJ-Booklover: In the series? Yeah... And in the mythology... It's kinda confused since she wanted revenge for her childrn the Titans yet, she gave to Hera and Zeus the Golden Apple tree...**

**Youdontseethis: Because I'm evil! Mwahahahaha!**

**TheAdamentWarrior: Same answer! I'm evil! Mwahahahahaha!**

**ZoeandArtyawesomelover: Gods your login is hard to write XD Yeah, screwed up, but... Greek Mythology. And, it reminds me of a song. I'm my own granpa. Go look at it, I laughed a good time. The fact that she is a perv makes it so muh funny in my opinion :) As for the bunker... I don't think so. Hephaestus didn't know when Leo entered the bunker I think...**

**JamesLawless: I do intend to continue :)**

**Guest:And here comes the said chapter.**

**Enjoy guys! And review!**

"Perce…. I just felt your mother entering an hospital."

Percy fixed Apollo with worry in his eyes. The hall was as silent as Asphodel. He put his glass on the table. Rose on his feet and began to walk away. Hera immediately called him.

"Where are you going?" Asked the Queen of Olympus. Percy kept on walking but answered in a sorrow filled voice.

"I'm taking my equipment, then, I'll go see Mom." Whispered the cyborg. The four deities looked at each other and nodded. They stood up at the same time and caught up with him. He looked at them with an interrogative look, which was answered by a red faced Artemis.

"If you go there, we'll accompany you. We're your fiancées after all…" Said the moon goddess. Percy smiled unperceptively and entered his cabin.

Once he arrived in his room, he opened a blinded cupboard. Inside, well organized, was his weapons.

He took them, one by one, checking their state and functioning at the same time. And after five minutes, he was back on his usual full armed stated. Rhea gulped a bit at the sight of the emotionless face of the assassin.

"Let's go." Simply said the silver eyed boy. He walked out, only to find Anna, with a shy smile.

"Hey Percy… I… I was wondering if I could come with you to see Sally…" Asked the daughter of Koios. Percy simply nodded. Rhea took his hand, Artemis brushed his forearm to show him comfort. And without any warning, they were flashed a few streets away from the hospital, in an empty alley. Gaea was looking at Percy with a hard look.

"Percy. Honey. Do you really intend to enter the hospital with all your weapons out?" Asked the Primordial. Percy then took a look at himself.

His opened blazer and coat showed his knife-throwing belt, on his back was his black and silver sniper rifle and his shining gold scythe. In both of his boots were daggers. He frowned.

"Yeah, it would be a bit suspect. You're right." He willed his symbol of power to disappear, and gave the daggers, rifle and belt to Hera and Rhea who flashed it back in his room. He kept his handgun in a shoulder holster, under his blazer, Anaklusmos of course, and his arms, which were weapons anyway.

They then proceeded to enter the hospital hall. Inside was a lot of people sat on chairs, waiting for either a consultation or news about relatives. It was noisy, very noisy. He slalomed between restlessly pacing people, interns and nurses and reached a secretary. He cleared his throat, put a fake polite smile and called her out.

"Hello miss." Began Percy. The woman looked up and greeted him with a beautiful smile.

"Hello young man. How can I help you?" Asked the secretary as she leaned in a bit.

"I… was called by a family member because my mother was in hospital, and wasn't given much more details. I was wondering if I could have news about her." Asked the demigod. In his voice was ringing worry and sorrow.

"Of course. Which name?" Asked the woman.

"I'm Perseus Jackson, and my mother is Sally Jackson." The woman began to search in her files and nodded.

"She was brought here by her husband, Paul Blofis. Apparently, she entered labor a bit early." Said the woman. Percy sighed and dropped on his knees.

"Oh thank gods… It' only that…" Sighed the cyborg in relief. He thanked the secretary and went to sit between Artemis and Rhea. The former had a smile.

"I felt it just a minute ago. Now, we just have to wait okay?" Percy nodded and began to work on some softwares.

First, he wanted a software able to control his board like it was instinctual. So he began to write a software. At first, he began without thinking much. But then, he realized what he was doing.

_How the Hades do I…?_ Mentally questioned the cyborg. Then, it hit him. It was thanks to his internal computer. He could understand and manipulate any informatics language like Ancient Greek.

So he concentrated and began to write the program. After an hour of not saying a thing, he began to worry his wives. He felt a hand on his thigh, snapping him out of his trance at the moment he saved his work. He raised his eyes and saw the blue eyes of his wife.

"Percy. Are you alright?" Asked the woman. Percy made a confused face. And then, he saw the time in his upper left HUD.

"Oh! Sorry. I was just writing a software for my machines." Quietly answered the man. The four deities relaxed, and waited.

After another hour of waiting, Percy was called by the familiar voice of his step-dad. He looked at him and gave him a hug, a smile on his face.

"Paul! How are you?" Asked the son of Poseidon. Paul returned the hug with a smile on his face.

"I am great! Tired, and worried. But I'm great. And you?" The two discussed for a bit and went to sit next to the girls. Paul then noticed two things. First, his niece was here. He greeted her with a warm smile, which was answered by a shy one. And then, he noticed that the amount of women around the Hero had yet again increased. Paul looked at his step-son with an eyebrow raised. And the demigod instantly understood the matter.

"I'll… talk to you about it later. But for now, apart from Artemis and Gaea, that you already know about. I present you Lady Rhea and Lady Hera." Paul bowed discretely and the two Ladies nodded in return. Then, Hera spoke up.

"How is your wife Paul Blofis?" Asked the Queen of Olympus. Paul sighed and sat on a chair in front of them.

"She's hurting. But I guess it is normal. But most of all, she is tired." Answered the mortal. Percy patted him on the shoulder. Earning a tired smile. Then, a doctor came in the waiting room.

"For Mrs Jackson?" Asked the doctor. The group stood up and Percy and Paul walked to the man.

"I'm Paul Blofis, her husband, and this is her son, Percy." Introduced the man. The doctor nodded. Percy made a motion with his hand and the rest of the group walked to them.

"I came to gave you grim news unfortunately. Mrs Jackson is suffering of hypertension. And the baby had a heart attack just a few minutes ago, we managed to restart the heart but both their lives are in danger at the moment. It is possible that of them might…" The doctor stopped, knowing full well that the people understood the possible outcome.

But he paled as he saw Percy. As a mortal, he couldn't see his magical aura, nor could he see the shaking water pipes. But the angry and gloomy feelings that Percy emanated was enough to make him worry.

"You will do what's necessary." Whispered the cyborg. The doctor gulped.

"I- I'm sorry? What did you say?" Asked the doctor. Percy raised his head and glared at him. His tone changed drastically, going to a commanding tone.

"You will do what's necessary, no matter the cost. You _will_ save both of them. Because if you don't, you will regret it." The doctor paled greatl, nodded and walked back in the restricted area, returning to his work. Percy faced Artemis, emotion completely absent from his face.

"Arty. Could you help my unborn sibling with your domain please. And can someone ask Apollo to help Mom?" Asked the cyborg. His wives understood the matter. He was scared, scared of losing them. So he booted his computer to cope with his emotions in his place.

Hera flashed away to talk to Apollo. And the rest went back to waiting.

After four others hours of waiting. They heard the same doctor calling them, which interrupted Percy who was exercising his martial arts under the intrigued and amazed eyes of the other waiting people.

At first, Artemis was about to stop him, but she then understood he was doing it because of both ADHD and worry, making her reconsider her decision. And by the look on Rhea and Gaea's face, as well as Paul's, they thought the same.

Percy just finished a high kick and faced the doctor, eyebrow raised, face clearly advising him to give him good news.

"Mrs Jackson just gave birth to a beautiful and healthy girl. She is resting right now, but she asked for her husband and son." Percy sighed and put his metallic hand on the slightly nervous and sweating doctor. A small smile grew on his lips.

"Thank you Doctor, and sorry for earlier, it's just that I… couldn't stand to lose neither of them." The doctor nodded and smiled a bit.

"I understand." He then proceeded to lead the to the room.

When the duo entered, they rushed to the tired Sally. Both looked extremely relieved.

"Praise the gods you're all ok." Said the son of Poseidon. Sally smiled, kissed Paul and hugged her son.

"Percy sweetie! How are you?" Asked the mother a shining smile. Percy smiled sweetly and shook his head.

"More importantly, how are _you_?" Retorted the cyborg. Sally smiled wider at the care her son was showing.

"I'm great Percy, tired but healthy." Percy smiled and then walked to the crib to the other side of the bed. He crouched and looked in it, seeing a sleeping baby. Percy felt a heartwarming feeling, coupled at an inexplicable worry.

He frowned and thought for a bit, and then understood. He was a brother, and, coupled to his computer, he unconsciously began to list every possible danger she could face. As soon as he realized it, he saw a list appear in his visual field. And at the top, in the most dangerous position, was one word.

[1. Boyfriend]

He chuckled a bit at this. Making his mother call him out.

"Percy? What is it?" Asked the laid down woman. Percy chuckled again before facing his mother.

"Nothing, just that I unconsciously made a list of potential dangers with my computer, and in first position was noted 'Boyfriend'" Informed the Hero. Sally laugh for five minutes before calming herself. Paul was frowning too at the thought of his little girl one day bringing a boy home. But then chuckled a bit before speaking.

"I personally pity the boy who will be her boyfriend. I personally would be afraid if I had to meet you has her boyfriend." Percy raised an eyebrow, confused. Seeing this, Sally explained him.

"Imagine, being only human, and having to meet a man, half robot, having fought two deadly wars, capable of commanding elements, slaying gods, and who is the best swordsman in three hundred years." Explained the mother. Percy blushed and answered with his usual smart phrase.

"Oh." Paul laughed again and then, Percy took a serious face.

"This boy won't exist. I'll drag her in the hunt." Said the man. Sally laughed again, tears in her eyes. Percy smiled at the sight of his happy mother.

"Oh! Mom! Can I call in a few gods?" The woman nodded.

"Of course, I would have called them, but I didn't want to tell the Doctor to call in Artemis and her huntresses." Percy chuckled as he imagined the scene.

A minute later, Artemis, Rhea, Hera, Gaea and Apollo flashed in. Paul bowed and Percy fist bumped Apollo in greetings.

"Apollo! Did you intervene in my mother's health?" Asked the cyborg as he let the women talk. Apollo smiled his thousand watt smile.

"A bit. But your mother is strong. She would have survived. I just made sure she was in full health after the birth." Shrugged the god. Percy pulled him in a man hug and smiled.

"Thanks man! I owe you one!" Said the cyborg. But the god laughed.

"No you don't! You're making my little sis happy! That's all it takes." Percy was about to retort when a womanly and angry voice called him.

"Perseus Achilles Jackson! Come here right now." Ordered his mother. He paled, at a point he looked like Hades. Apollo tried, with great difficulties, to hold a laugher. Percy walked to her bed, head down.

"What is it Mom?" Asked the guy as he tried to remember any possible stupid thing he might have done recently. But nothing came to his mind.

"Why do I just heard that you date four girls at the same time?" Asked the woman. Percy looked at his mother and answered immediately.

"Actually I'm married to Rhea and engaged to the others." He then slapped a hand on his mouth, eyes wide.

_Damn ADHD!_ Yelled Percy in his mind. His four girls looked at him, amused. Percy put his head against the wall while his mother was looking at him, shocked. Paul had a glint in his eyes. Was it pride?

A giggling sound broke the silent, coming from the crib.

"Yeah… Your brother is stupid…" Sighed the cyborg. Artemis ran to the crib and looked at the giggling baby with a happy smile.

"She is beautiful…" Sighed the goddess. She then faced the still shocked mother. "What's her name?" Sally faced her and answered automatically.

"Grace." Artemis smiled as she understood Sally wanted to keep the traditions. After all, Graces were minor deities, sisters of the original Perseus. Deities of Splendor Mirth and Good Cheer.

"Percy. Can you tell me why you married someone without telling your mother?" Asked the mother as she came out of her shock. Percy looked at her mother, then turned consecutively to Artemis, Hera, Gaea and Rhea, but at their faces, he was alone to face her mother. He took a deep breath and put up a serious face, even if, deep inside, he was in fetal position, shivering from fear at the idea of his mother angry at him.

"Well… I kind of inherited the marital status with my Time domain… And well, they are my fiancés proper say… more like destined wives… I looked in the future and saw that I would be married to these four goddesses." Explained Percy. Paul looked up to him with awe and Apollo was still laughing. Until Sally called him.

"Apollo. Come here for a minute." Ordered the woman. Apollo walked to her and looked at Sally with unease. Now, Percy had a small smile on his lips as he saw the god about to be scolded. At the same time, Poseidon, Triton and Amphitrite flashed in, replacing Hera, Rhea and Gaea.

"I heard that you were a player." Stated the brown haired woman with a disappointed face. She then caught the ear of the sun god and twisted it.

"Ouch ouch ouch ouch! Let go!" Cried out Apollo as he flapped his arms.

"You're supposed to be a god. Which means you have to give the exemple. Now I don't want to hear Artemis complain about you being a ladies man ever again. Understood?" Asked the woman, not bothered by the fact that she was talking to an Olympian. Seeing this, Triton took two shades of white.

"She's scary…" Muttered the heir as he looked at the Percy's mother. Percy noticed him and smirked.

"You see why I'm scared of her now?" Asked the cyborg as he looked at his little sister. Triton nodded furiously. He then walked next to him and looked at the small girl with a smile.

"She is beautiful." Said the heir as he tickled her. Percy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. That she is. Difficult to believe she is mortal. Wait. I want to check something." He gave the baby to his mother and stared at the wall. Paul looked confused, as were nearly everyone apart from Artemis.

"Hmmmmm… What's happening to him?" Asked Paul, completely at loss at the sight of the unmoving Percy. Artemis smiled.

"He is searching through Athena's archives. Searching what, that's the question." Percy then spoke.

"I want to know if she will be clear sighted." Explained Percy. Artemis chuckled and shook her head.

"Only the fates decides who is clear sighted. That's not genetic." Answered the goddess. Percy nodded and frowned.

"I… hear a voice… a girl nearby." Said Percy as instantly tensed. Artemis tensed too.

"Me too… A maiden is being…" She cut her phrase but everyone understood. Percy opened the window and jumped to a roof, thankfully, they were at the top of the hospital, allowing him to easily access it.

He began to run, and everyone saw him run away, in the evening winter air.

He then stopped, two blocks away, at the edge of a flat roof. Sally saw this and gulped in nervosity.

"He won't…" But he did. He jumped down.

As he fell, he willed his coat in his hooded cloak, his computer identified the attacker. He seemed well built, trained, and strong.

He crashed on the floor, creating a small crater in the tarmac.

The man instantly stopped undressing the crying woman and faced Percy, anger clearly visible.

"Where do you come from man?" Spat the guy.

_The Mist must have hidden the crater, unbelievable for a mortal._ Thought Percy. He kept silent. The man took one step, clearly trying to frighten him. Suddenly, his steel blade shot out of his right wrist in an instant, startling the aggressor. Then, Percy spoke.

"You take pleasure in aggressing weaker people? Let's see how you react to someone stronger." Said Percy. He rushed to the man and slammed him against the wall, confusing him.

The woman stared at the scene, in a shocked stated. She looked as Percy grabbed the man by the collar and raised him, with a single arm. He then threw him away, making him crash in a bin. Percy retracted his blade, suddenly having an idea. He outstretched his hand and spoke in a dark voice.

"Come forth, Scythe of Eternal Pain."


	26. Chapter 26 Punishment and emergency

**FINALLY! Gods I had one huge author's block on this chapter, so this one will be smaller. Sorry about the delay, but with writer's block.. . and then I met a girl and kinda... forgot you guys... SORRY!**

**The reviews!**

**Pontus: I don't think you'll need me to remember you haha! This apparition of the Scythe of Eternal Pain is just a glimpse of it. You'll see it later in the story, with all it's power, and I plan one badass weapon.**

**Bakes For Dem: Yup, that I do. But I also know that they (normally) can't intervene with mortal affairs.**

**Guest: I'm not THAT evil... Even I don't believe this... Yeah, I thought it would be funny ^^**

**Youdontseethis: No! Don't leave us! The chapter is here! Come back! **

**JustLucky05: Ah. You might be a bit disappointed. But the next chapter will hype you up, believe me.**

**MJ-Booklover: You'll go to the Dam Bar? XD **

**MrHoneyXBadger: XD No, he'll be much more awesome, believe me. **

**Wade98: You'll have to wait for a few chapters to know the answer :)**

**SamTheKingOfHell: Who? Me or Percy? Either way, it's true anyway XD**

**Flawless Mirage: Is my grammar this bad? Whoa. Well sorry to disappoint you. Oh, you want me to have a beta reader? My English teacher will look at my chapters from now on. I don't say it'll be perfect, but it'll be better. And if you really can't stand it... well you're not forced to read my stories.**

"Come forth, Scythe of Eternal Pain."

In his hand, shimmered in existence the feared weapon of Time. It's golden blade was covered in terrifying blue flames.

The aggressor looked up and saw the hooded warrior, with a flaming scythe that he didn't saw before. He tried to stand up but Percy snapped his finger and water from a nearby pipe slammed him in the back, sending him back on the ground. Percy then spoke again, in a voice so frightening that it could give nightmare to a hardened warrior.

"You have been judged. Death is too sweet of a punishment for you." He then slashed with the weapon, leaving a large burnt wound in his back. And he focused his power. He created a time loop on the wound, so that every hour, it rewinds itself by an hour.

Such is the punishment of the Eternal Pain.

"Get out of my sight." Ordered Percy. The man wobblingly stood up and ran away. Percy dismissed the scythe, and then morphed his cloak in the coat before facing the traumatized woman with a gentle smile.

"Are you okay Miss?" Asked the Hero as he detailed the woman. She was around sixteen, with red hair and baby blue eyes. She was pretty, not exceptionally beautiful like an Aphrodite's daughter, but she was rather pretty.

She nodded to answer the question and Percy smiled. He raised a finger to ask her to wait and closed his eyes.

_Arty. Come here please. I just saved a maiden, so you can ask her if she wants to join._ Prayed the cyborg. When he opened his eyes, he saw the girl looking at him with curious eyes.

And then, behind her, he saw Artemis appear. He stood up and bowed his head in a formal greeting. Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you bow Percy?" Asked the goddess as she began to inspect the woman. Percy smiled.

"I'm on duty. I simply can't be formal with my boss during work." Answered the demigod with a teasing voice. Artemis chuckled and then took a serious face. She faced the young woman and smiled.

"Hello miss. How are you?" Asked the goddess as she kneeled. Percy looked around for a bit, verifying that no one was around. But he didn't hear any answer. He looked at the victim and saw her answering in gestures. He frowned and then made a concerned face.

_She is mute huh…_ Thought the hero. He then shrugged it off. It wasn't important.

"It's okay. My… subordinate arrived just in time apparently. I am Artemis. And this is Percy, my personal kitchen robot." Introduced the goddess. Percy whirled around and frowned.

"Oi! I am no kitchen robot! I'm a cyborg! That's different!" answered the son of Poseidon. Artemis smirked, and Percy knew he was going to regret what he said.

"You are part robot right?" Asked the goddess. Percy nodded, albeit reluctantly.

"And you can cook right?" continued the silver eyed beauty. Percy nodded again. And The Huntress' smirk widened.

"So you're a kitchen robot. End of the story." Percy's shoulder fell and he saw the woman silently giggle from the corner of his eyes. He smiled, understanding the purpose Artemis was aiming for.

Artemis then proceeded to ask her about where she lived, where were her parents and other usual questions. While the redhead explained to his mistress, he saw a popup window appear in front of him.

On it was written **Incoming Call.** He mentally accepted the call and saw the face of Poseidon looking at him, a bit worried.

"Son? Where are you? Your mother is beginning to worry." Asked the Sea god, his voice strangely resonating in his head, it was different from being spoken to, and also different from a telepathic message. Percy smiled, making the two girls next to him raise an eyebrow.

"Don't worry dad. I just saved a girl, Arty is making sure she is alright. As for me… I'm standing here like a decoration but I'm okay, the man will probably never attack anyone again. Want me to come back?" Asked the cyborg. He saw Poseidon nod. He cut the transmission and faced his goddess.

"My Lady. Dad just asked me to come back to Mom so I'll be going. Oh! And ask the girls to come see Mom. I'm sure she will love to talk to them. Especially Thalia." Said Percy as he reached for something in his pocket.

He took out his rectangular crystal, clicked the corner and jumped on the floating board. Artemis eyed the locomotion transport with wide and envious eyes.

"Where did you find that?" Asked the Huntress. Next to her, the redhead looked confused, the mist effectively hiding the board, she probably saw a normal skate. Percy gave her his lopsided grin.

"I'll tell you later. See ya!" He slammed his foot on the back of the board, making it go to a vertical position. He, at the same time, grabbed the front of his vehicle and flew, or glided, up at a phenomenal speed.

In a few seconds, he was above the building and after a small barrel, he flew in direction of the open window of his mother's room.

He leaned on his board and passed in the opening with ease before stopping the board under the astonished face of the gods. Apollo whistled in appreciation.

"Damn Perce. And here I was thinking you couldn't get any cooler." Said the sun god as he eyed the board with envy. "Can I try it?" Asked the god. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Try. But I really don't know what will happen. It was made for the children of the Sea. And even I had to use my computer to drive it safely." Said the demigod. Apollo walked to the board, under the stares of every present people. He crouched in front of it and tried to touch it.

But the watery material bended, leaving a hole and letting the finger pass. Sally laughed as she saw Apollo's shoulder fall in disappointment. Triton smiled and walked to the board too.

"Can I try too?" Asked the god. Percy then went nervous.

"Hmmm… Why not. But in another place, let's say… tomorrow in the Hunt's camp. Because here is too small to try it." Triton shrugged and nodded.

"Okay." Percy then faced his Mom and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll go. You need to rest. Everyone get out of here." Ordered Percy as he made a shooing motion to the gods, then, Percy spotted Triton staring at the newborn with a wide smile and playing with her gently. He sighed, pinched his cheek and pulled.

"You too brother. Let your cousin sleep. You can see her in a few weeks okay." Reprimanded the cyborg as Triton yelped in pain. As he was being dragged out by his younger brother, the god cried out.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Sally laughed as she saw the scene and the sighed in tiredness before take a well due rest.

A few minutes later, in the corridor, Percy finally let Triton go, under the amused eyes of the Royal couple. Percy walked away, waving goodbyes to his father when the heir called him out. He turned his head to him, an eyebrow raised.

"I… wanted to apologize for my behavior toward you, as well as your fiancées and your mother." Said Triton with agitation in his voice. Percy nodded and answered with a sarcastic reply.

"Who knew the great heir of Atlantis was a sucker for kids." Chuckled Percy before disappearing in a corner.

He was walking aimlessly in the streets, thinking of how he could organize his love life. He had to propose to Gaea, Artemis and had to ask Hera out. He sighed and was about to complain out loud when the later appeared in an Iris message in his HUD, startling him.

"Gods! It still scares the crap out of me!" Exclaimed the cyborg. He then became serious as he saw the face of Hera. She was serious, no, grave.

"Lady Hera, what is it?" Asked the son of Poseidon as he began to check his different weapons.

"You need to come to Camp Half-Blood. ASAP. There is… it's better if you see it yourself." Said the goddess. Percy didn't like that. Not at all. A map shot up in his visual field and the fastest way to come began to draw on it.

"I'll be there in twenty." Answered the man as he forcefully closed the message. He rolled his shoulder and prepared himself to use his brand new board.

He reached out for it and clicked the corner. The crystal melted and reorganized in his half opaque traveling system. He jumped on it and bent his knees.

_Board Control system, booting._ Ordered the demigod. He felt subprograms being launched and could also feel his control over his body change.

His eyes hardened and flew at full speed to camp. In an instant acceleration, he broke the sound wall and broke every windows in the street.

As he flew, he began to wonder what could worry Hera to this point. Being unable to guess, he pushed this question to the back of his mind and accelerated to come even faster. Then, he saw the familiar surroundings of the Camp. He gained some altitude ad passed over the trees, and saw the problem.

A huge army of monsters were at the doors of the camp. All sort of monsters were here, from Hellhound to Drakons and from Echidna to hydras. He growled.

_Gods! Are they serious? This much? Well, at least there is the camp and the Hunt._ Thought the cyborg. He Landed in the safety of the Camp and after picking up his board and putting it in his pocket, he looked to the border.

As he looked over there, he was joined by Hera and a good part of the camp, as well as the Hunt.

"Alright, I need a plan. Let's see… We do have a huge advantage, the camp border. So let's use it. I want the hunt on my right, you decimate every single monster who tries to circle the main force. Apollo campers, on my left, same thing as the Hunt, but on your side. The rest of you, divide into units and protect the archers, they will need to cross the border at some point to aim at the farther targets." Hera recapped all the plan and then frowned.

"Percy? Who will be the main group? The romans?" Asked the goddess. Percy smirked and shook his head.

"Why? Me of course." Answered the cyborg as he uncapped Riptide and took out his handgun. Hera felt her heart tightened as she heard those words. She grabbed his arm and made him face her.

"Are you insane?!" Yelled the Queen of Heavens. "Did you se the amount of monsters there is in this army? And we don't know if there is any immortal in backup!" Yelled the goddess of marriage. Percy smiled softly and kissed her forehead in answer.

"I'll be fine. You know what? After this battle, I'll marry everyone. How does that sounds?" Proposed Percy. Hera felt tears rolling down her face as she nodded. He kissed her chastely one more time before face once again the monstrous army.

He walked calmly in direction of the enemies. As he walked, he passed close to the other demigods. And they saw in his eyes a flame, a silver light of determination and coldness. The heroes close to him subconsciously hushed as they saw the Assassin walking toward the battlefield.

He arrived next to Thalia's pine tree, just behind the forcefield, between the two archer's team.

He swirled his blade once, and took the last step, crossing the border. And a predatory smile grew on his previously impassive face. The entire region fell silent as the tension grew.

"I'm so going to have fun." Simply said the cyborg.

And he disappeared from sight.

Everyone was stunned. As he reappeared, not a second later, he was a hundred meters away, Riptide deep in an empousai's gut. He spun and instantly disposed of three others.

A shot, a Hellhound out. And the real fight began as the monsters realized the hero was already slaughtering them. They attacked back, either trying to kill the Savior of Olympus, or running to the hills. But either direction was leading to death.


	27. Chapter 27 Or Truth and Duel

**Hello everybody! Okay... So I think from now on, I'll update the Broken Hero at the end of the week, simple logistic problem, too complicated to explain (well... more that I'm lazy...)**

**Also! I posted on Inkitt The Son of Hestia for a contest. Go to up my story if you want (not interested at all ;) ), thanks again to annvar for telling me.**

**The mighty reviews!**

**Pyro daemona: I'll try ;) Thanks to sticking to the story!**

**Wolf King 95: Top three! Man thanks a lot!**

**TheAdamentWarrior: Okay! PM me to explain me how it works and to well... set everything up. But I'm glad you want to :)**

**Pontus True Lord Of The Ocean: Thanks XD A big, bad, badass, important fight in this chapter, I hope your happy :) As for Triton, well, I thought it would change from The Son of Hestia.**

**JustLucky05: Well, if you are happy then it's okay! ^^ I still don't know how to write the marriages... I'm so bad with romance! XD**

**lamp912: heeeere!**

Percy never stopped slashing around him. He didn't even need to aim as all around him were monsters, well, for a moment. After a time, all the monsters in the army began to avoid the demigod, making him scowl in disappointment.

"Hey! Come back here! Do you prefer me or the Hunt?" Roared the assassin as he waved his blade around in annoyance.

The two rains of bronze and silver were continuously dispersing the forces, and, seeing this, the monster's survival instincts made them hesitate, going towards the Hunt and the children of Apollo, or toward Percy.

So they topped in between, making the son of Poseidon grin ferociously. His body tensed as orange energy began to gather on his body. He outstretched his arms on both sides and large, blinding, hot waves of blue flames spread to both sides of his body, carbonizing a large part of the reaming forces.

In half an hour, they managed to dispose of the large group of monsters.

Cheers rang in the air as the last monster turned into dust and Percy raised his bladed arm to the sky, intensifying the joy of the demigods.

The clamors immediately went down when a magical tension made Percy regain a defensive posture. He looked wildly around him, also using his computer to locate the source of the pressure.

_I knew something was wrong, I shouldn't have let my guard down._ Swore the assassin. He capped Anaklusmos, put back his handgun and unsheathed his integrated bronze blades. Then, a loud detonation caught everyone's attention. They looked at the source of the sound, and in a blinding lightening strike, Zeus appeared, tall, arrogant, but most of all, heinous as he fixed Percy.

The cyborg bowed mockingly.

"Hello, Lord Zeus." In his voice, everyone, even the Ares campers, could hear mockery, and they didn't know if they should laugh at the assassin's antics, or fear the god's reaction.

As Percy straightened up, he continued to talk.

"So. How was Tartarus? Nice place isn't it?" Said the son of Poseidon in a seemingly laid back manner which fooled everyone but his fiancées. In truth, he was deactivating every searching system and activating every battle related system he had apart from Overclock.

In his visual field, a hairnet appeared on Zeus, so he always know where he was, at the bottom left was the number of bullets remaining in his handgun's and sniper's rifle current magazines. He could feel his computer living him a detail of his opponent's weaknesses and strength.

_Battle mode, eighty percent enabled, full arsenal, death allowed, fading preferred._ Ordered Percy to his computer as he listened to Zeus rage about his time in the Pit.

"-and now! I am back! Olympians! Come to me!" Roared the sky god. Percy tensed. He never thought of the others. He knew for sure that his Dad, Apollo, Artemis and Hera wouldn't fight him. Hermes neither. Hephaestus didn't like to fight. Aphrodite would prefer sleeping with him and Hestia obviously wouldn't fight him. But the problem was Athena, Dionysus, Ares and Demeter.

All the Olympians, plus Hestia and Hades flashed in, in between the two opponents. As they flashed, the campers could feel the tension in the air rising until you could cut it with a knife.

The gods looked at each side. On one side was Zeus, their king, looking angry, vengeful and murderous. And on the other side was Percy, their savior, looking seemingly relaxed, yet they could feel his power growing in waves as he prepared himself for a fight. Before anyone could say a thing, Zeus spoke harshly, commandingly.

"Join me. This demigod killed your King, he deserves punishment as he acted against the gods." But the heard Percy click his tongue.

"Come on Zeus. I merely taught you a lesson for molesting a woman. Now, I ask my fiancées and wife to come by my side. And I ask you, remaining Olympians, to choose your side, for I will fight mercilessly if you side with him." Said Percy. His robotic eye shone in a bright red to show that he was serious.

Poseidon looked at his brother, before walking behind his son. In the same time, Apollo walked to Percy, patting him on the shoulder. Followed by Hermes. Aphrodite gave him a sweet smile as she giggled and walked behind him. Then, Artemis walked to him, before caressing his cheek and facing her father, Gaea followed, as well as Rhea.

The rest, or almost, walked to Zeus, as Percy expected.

At the end, finally stayed in the middle three gods, Hestia, Hades and Hera.

Hestia looked hesistant, and sad as she saw her family torned up. Percy saw this and gave her a small smile.

"It's okay Lady Hestia, you don't have to choose a side. I understand, stay neutral." Hestia nodded, tears in the eyes. Hades made an amused smile.

"I am not an Olympian, I just came to watch the show." Defended himself the god of the Underworld." Percy chuckled at this and smiled when he saw Nico, in a shadow, giving him a thumbs up for support. They, every eyes rested on Hera. She looked at Zeus, then Percy, and then Zeus.

"Sorry brother, but Percy is far kinder than you." Said the Queen as she walked to the hero. The god of Thunder looked offended and sparks began to spread on his body.

As the god was raging. Percy looked at his side and gave one order.

"I take ware of it. It's now personal." He took two steps forward, gaining the attention of the five opposing gods.

"I really hoped you guys could back down." He took a deep breath and the hill went completely silent.

"Come forth, Scythe of Eternal Pain." Chanted the cyborg as he put his right arm horizontally. In his hand faded in Backbiter, the blade covered in ice blue and black flames. The long grip was now dark silver instead of leather wrapped.

"I give you all one last chance to back down." Offered Percy, his voice now as hard as steel. Athena steadied her guard, as well as Ares and Zeus. But Dionysus and Demeter backed down, walking to Hestia with fear and shame in the eyes. Percy smirked bloodthirstily.

"I, Lord of the flowing Time,

Master of the Sand and wielder of golden might,

Call to the power of passing Age,

To put an end to the bloody Season,

And begin a new shining Era!" Chanted the demigod. And his power increased as he called more and more energy form his domain. He ran to Ares at almost god speed and prepared a blow.

Then, he felt his computer taking control as he made a B-twist to avoid a blow form Athena. He looked back at the War god and saw his large bronze sword closing on him. He forced the time to slow down and twisted out of the way before slashing wildly at the god, leaving a large wound on his stomach.

He then faced Athena who was looking at him narrowly. He new she was trying to figure out what was the chant. So he made a twirl of his scythe before casually embedding the blunt edge in the ground. And a second later, a lightening fell on him, finishing its course on the weapon, nullifying the attack.

Percy took back the scythe and smirked.

"I'm sure you want to know what's special about this weapon." Said Percy. He leaned on the side, avoiding a sword slash from Zeus, responding with a mighty kick in the stomach. He saw Athena nod and his smirk widened.

"Well, it is my scythe, but in it is channeled very single power I have. Inside runs the power of Time, Hearth, Sea, Hunt and Death. To be clear, while wielding this weapon, I can control time, burn, control your blood, I can also, thanks to my blessing of Thanatos and my appurtenance to the Hunt, see flaws in stances and battle plans, and sense danger." Athena paled at the thought of it.

"It is like cheating…" Whispered the goddess, she just realized all the implications. She couldn't win. To win, she would have to overpower him in an instant, and she wasn't a Primordial, she couldn't do this to this extent. She tried to make a plan, but nothing came to her. And Percy smirked viciously as he saw despair crawling on her face.

"Checkmate." Athena fell on her knees ad dropped her head, accepting defeat. Percy looked at Gaea and nodded. With a snap of her fingers, handcuffs bounded the maiden goddess.

Then, Percy faced Zeus and tightened his grip on backbiter. Before realizing something. He flashed away the deadly weapon, making everyone wonder what he was doing.

Then, he uncapped Riptide and relaxed all his muscles, as well as pistons. Zeus reddened in anger before the provocation and flashed in his symbol of power, the master bolt.

"You know Percy, I am a god, and as long as thunder exists in the world, I will come back." Explained the King before trying to zap him. Percy leaned on the side, avoiding the electric arc before returning to his original position Zeus tried again, but this time, Percy slammed his weapon on the bolt.

Zeus smirked in victory, before gasping. The cyborg was unarmed, and smirking.

"Leather is isolating." Explained the son of the Sea as he showed the leather wrapped grip. He ran to the god and spun on a heel, addressing an anti-diagonal slash to the King. Only to be parried by the glowing and crepitating master bolt. Percy smirked.

"You're not the King for nothing I see." He spun again and began a furious series of slash and thrusts. All parried by the god. At the end, he jumped back and glared at Zeus.

Said god took his turn to attack. He launched bolts after bolts as he ran to the Assassin. But the later simply paried or avoided every attack. Then, they clashed in a mighty show of sparks. They yet again exchanged blows and they were equal, neither could win.

Realizing it, Zeus flashed away after ten minutes of battle and raised his hands.

"You are a great swordsman Perseus! But I am still a god! And I will win on the field f powers!" Roared the king. Everyone, even the gods, winced as they realized it. Hestia's shoulder fell as she saw the difference between her brother and her champion. But they, looked intrigued as Percy smiled lopsidedly.

"Really? Show me then!" Cheekily answered the champion of Thanatos. Zeus smirked and thunder began to fall around him quickly, randomly.

They all paled, even Poseidon, who still had hope for his son, was now uncertain of the outcome. The four fiancées looked worried for the cyborg, but they didn't see one thing. His eye.

His natural eye changed from silver to a silver with a black whirlpool in it. He activated both of his capacities and booted an analysis.

_All resources dedicated._ And after a minute, Zeus taunted him.

"So demigod! Do you finally kneel? Or should I reduce you to ashes!" Percy breathed and relaxed his shoulder, making it show like a surrender.

_Full leg boost._ He dashed toward the King, making everyone tense. They could feel the outcome coming, only one would be the victor after this.

Percy activated another power, time. He forced the time all around him to slow as three blades shot out of his right arm.

He rolled to the left, a bolt slamming where he was a second before.

He jumped back, then immediately to the right before rolling to the front. Thre bolt lamming to his previous positions.

An elegant spin on the right, followed by a lunge to the front and a slash from Riptide allowed him to move closer to the god.

And finally, he was in range. He squatted to avoid a slowed coming slash. Then, the crowd heard two loud metallic slams and saw Percy stopped. He raised his arm vertically, just under Zeus' arm, and spoke.

"Railgun, activation." And a blue light coming from the weapon and the bolts blinded everyone but Apollo, who widened his eyes at the result.

Zeus' arm, now unarmed, was smoking but intact. And everyone gasped as they recovered sight.

"Fool! Did you think electricity could hurt me!" Taunted the god. "It was a good show, but it is tim to end this!" Percy, unexpectedly smirked.

He retracted his anchors, outstretched his hand just in time to catch the now falling Master Bolt. He spun on his heel, activated the bronze cylinder and pierced the god's stomach, all of that in barely a second.

"No, but this can." Said the demigod as the god's eye widened. Percy took Zeus in a hug as he coughed. He whispered softly.

"I am sorry Uncle, terribly sorry. Have a good sleep." He felt Zeus nod and he smiled sadly, a lone tear falling from his natural eye.

He stepped back and looked as his uncle faded away, joining the creator.

As he faced the crowd, he realized it was dead silent, no one spoke, either amazed, afraid, or simply shocked.

He walked slowly to Hestia, Master Bolt still in hand, and kneeled before her. Hestia gently touched his shoulder, and he hug her, breaking down in sob in her shoulder.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"


	28. Chapter 28 Or Level up and bunker

**Hey everyone! I'm publishing today, partly as a symbol.**

**I don't know if you guys heard, but today, France is official at war. We were attacked, once again by terrorists. These time, more than a hundred casualties. 127 as I write this. This is an act of war, of hatred. A shameul act that motivated me to write, as to show to the wolrd that France is hurting, but not giving up.**

**Now my friends, the reviews.**

**Guest: Yeah, that was the point, I'm glad you liked it :)**

**JustLucky05: You clever guy :) It will not be talked in this chapter, but in the next ;)**

**Pontus True Lord Of The Ocean: Possible, and maybe not, you know it is Percy after all, a bigger surprise awaits you guys ;)**

**SonOfArtemis: Oups... I'll take care of it, thanks for making me notice :)**

**HunterOfArtemisDaughterOfHades: That's Percy after all, and Zeus was still his Uncle.**

**Annabeth Chase: No hablo Español, lo siento.**

**Silent snlper05: Well, damn it. I'll correct it a bit later okay? Sorry 'bout that.**

**As always I read all of the reviews, and I really thank you again for reading and giving me your impressions.**

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

Hestia took her crying champion in her arms whispering smoothing words to him. The present tension dissipated and everyone relaxed, the gods began to approach the crying cyborg but as Poseidon was about to take his son in his arms, the later began to cry in pain.

Percy collapsed, twisting on the ground as he felt his body heating, and not only his natural one, he could even feel his prosthesis burn, as if they were real arms.

"Percy! What is it my boy? Tell me. Where does it hurt?" Asked the panicked god of the Sea.

"E… Everywhere!" Answered the assassin between gritted teeth. All the spectators could see the worry in the god's eyes, apart from Ares who was still recovering. The, there white flashes caught everyone's attention.

"All Hail Perseus Jackson, God of water and ice, thunder, time, assassins, warfare and rebirth, Assassin of the Hunt and Guardian of the Hearth. All Hail the Broken Hero!"

The cyborg finally stopped screaming as the pain vanished instantly. Hades looked stunned.

"How? How did he do that? We didn't gave him the ritual…" Pondered the god of Wealth. Atropos answered his rhetorical question.

"It is simple. He accessed godhood by himself. After vanquishing his enemies and choosing the right path times and times again, his ichor part of blood took over his mortal one. That, and She allowed it of course." Answered the Fate, using a cryptic tone at the end. But, if the demigods didn't catch the meaning, a lot of the gods apparently did, as well as Chiron.

"Oh!" Continued the Fate. "Perseus, we know of your engagement with the four goddesses. And let me tell you, we won't allow it, some took oaths." The still confused Percy suddenly sobered up as he shot on his feet.

His right arm opened and his generator shot out in a low metallic sound. Percy placed the master bolt at the now empty emplacement and closed back his arm.

The god of Ice took a step forward, putting his loves behind him and narrowed his eyes.

"And I won't let you commend me. Just try to take one of them. Please. Just once." Answered the newly made god.

He could feel the power they were radiating, it was enormous, but it wasn't enough for him to get scared. He began to call on his powers. His vision became sharper, he began to notice a lot of new things, first, around them was some sort of force field, made of godly energy. How did he know? If had to take a guess, he would say his assassin domain coupled to his computer.

Said computer began to analyze the force field and he soon found a weakness in the structure. Battle plans began to form in his head and his different weapons began to flash on him.

And in a second, he was fully armed. His left hand reached for Backbiter. As soon as he put his hand on the grip, every campers and huntresses took a few steps back as the most powerful hero was now wielding the two most powerful weapons in history to fight three of the most influential, and powerful beings in the Greek world.

But unexpectedly, the Fates smiled.

"It is okay Perseus, it was a test, to see your determination." Said Clotho. Percy frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean a test? And why?" Then, Lachesis chuckled.

"You will need determination to marry those four Perseus, we were just looking out for your safety." Percy canceled his prepared shot, that he just realized he was about to use, and put back the fearsome scythe on his back.

"So you're telling me that you were just worried for me?" Asked Percy. The three Moroi nodded in synchrony and Percy took a frustrated face.

"And… for that… did you have to put me through two Great Prophecies, break my body and heart and made me fight my fight my own family?" At that, the Fates looked embarrassed.

"Well… about that… we just wanted to select the best possible hero and… Oh! Look at the time! We have to go, people to guide, others to kill, you know, the usual! See you!" And like that, they flashed away.

Percy was… confused. He just saw the Fates escape the conversation like a teenager hiding a girlfriend to his parent. He sighed and faced the gods.

"Ok, so… I'm now a god huh?" Poseidon let a smile grow on his lips and ran to his son, crushing him in an embrace. The cyborg began to flap his arms in panic.

"Dad! Dad! Let me go! You're crushing me!" Exclaimed the son of the sea. After a minute, Poseidon let him free and Percy faced the nearest people to him. It was Nico, Thalia and the whole gang.

"Hey guys! What did you think of the show?" Asked the cyborg as he checked all his systems at the same time.

_Full analysis._ Ordered the god as he watched Nico summarize the scene with wide gestures making him laugh. He put an arm on Thalia's shoulder and smirked.

"So Thals? How does it feel to see your favorite cousin access godhood?" Teased the god of Time. But before she could answer, Percy fell on his knee as he received a punch in the stomach from Artemis.

"Percy, don't act like every god please." Sweetly ordered the goddess of the Hunt as she absent-mindedly looked at a dagger in her hand. The cyborg raised his hands in defeat, letting a smirk grow on his lips before raising again.

"Ok ok. So I became a god, not much to talk about I know. But I have an announcement, for both camper and hunters." Explained Percy as he checked if he had every weapons. This perked up everyone's curiosity, gods included, and made them approach the Hero. Percy made a lopsided smile as he saw the curiosity of everyone, especially the Athena cabin and their mother.

"A bit before the game of Capture the Flag, as you saw, I was in the forest right?" Began the assassin. Everyone nodded, eager to learn the new god had for them. Percy smirked wider seeing the pained face of the Athena children due to the wait.

"Well, I found all the Olympian's bunker, so I want each cabin leader to follow me and I'll show them to you. But I want to you to promise me not to abuse of what's inside them." Seriously said the son of Poseidon. He heard a whine from the Ares cabin.

"C'mon Prissy! What's the fun in that?" Complained Clarisse. "And why should we swear that?" Asked the daughter of Ares. Behind her, her cabin nodded seriously and Percy's face became serious, almost grave.

"Because what I found in mine… I had to destroy a part of the library. Technics so horrible that I put it in a separate part of my memory, and I swore on the Styx to only use them in last resort. Believe Clarisse, one of them would make you pale in fright." Said the son of Storms. Clarisse's eyes widened slightly. And even more at what Percy said next.

"And this is also an order from the god of Assassins." Stated the god, daring them to disobey that order.

Everyone nodded again and the crowd dispersed, leaving the gods, the Hunt, and the cabin leaders.

"Alright, follow me guys." Joyously said the young man as he spun on his heels.

The first stop was on the Aphrodite cabin… making everyone but the two concerned groan. They entered, after receiving the patron's authorization.

"Of course you can enter, it's not like I have anything dangerous in there." Scoffed the Love goddess as she followed Piper in it. Everyone looked at each other, the Hunt less than sure of themselves.

Percy shrugged and walked in, but he did boot his combat assistants first, better be safe than sorry.

Once everyone was inside, they heard a girlish squeal and they faced the direction of the sound. They saw Drew, looking at a book.

Percy frowned and took a step forward.

"Drew Tanaka." Called out the assassin with frost in his voice. Drew looked up at Percy and smiled sweetly.

"Yes?" But Percy saw her unease as he glared at her.

"I only asked for the cabin leaders, and for a reason. Care to explain why you are here?" Asked the cyborg. Drew's smile became even sweeter.

"Why hun, I am the only one fit for the place of cabin leader. After all, it was my place after the traitor died during the war.

Behind Percy, everyone cringed. No one dared to call Silena a traitor, and no one even thought of it. Percy's mind stopped for a moment. Then, he fixed his glare in her eyes, his natural eye darkening to an almost black green, and his artificial one glowing red.

He kicked her, making her crash in a wall. He reached in his pocket and uncapped Riptide. Zoë tried to stop him by grabbing his arm, but recoiled as she felt his anger rolling of him in waves.

Drew coughed and raised her hand as she read something in the book she had in hand. Percy's computer gave him information.

_Incantation.  
Type: Spell  
Effect: Unbreakable love  
Strength: Insignificant_

The spell hit him and Percy began to walk to her. He then caught her by the throat.

"H..How? You are s-supposed to love me." Chocked out the daughter of Love. Behind Percy, Aphrodite shook her head and Piper looked at Percy with slight worry.

"I am a god now. And you are weak, even by demigod standards. And I am already in love with four goddesses." Explained Percy. He slammed her in the wall, destroying a part of it in the process and let her go.

The Asian girl was bleeding a little, her thought were confused from the blow and she looked up to Percy with fear like never felt before.

He crouched in front of her and raised Anaklusmos so she could see it, and then began to talk.

"You know Drew. I recently improved Riptide. Now, when I use it, acid is left on the target. And do you know what the worst punishment is for a child of Aphrodite?" Asked the son of Poseidon.

She began to shake in terror as she realized what he meant. She tried to talk, but couldn't, the fear he was creating paralyzing her.

And he stood up, releasing her.

"Run Drew, and never come back in here. This is your last chance. And be happy I didn't decide to avenge Silena's memory." Dismissed the son of Poseidon. The demigoddess stood on her unstable legs and ran out as fast as she could, afraid of the mechanical assassin.

Said assassin had his eyes closed, facing the crowd of shocked gods. He took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly, before opening his now silver eyes.

"I'm good! Gods I hate acting like that. Anyway… I hope Piper that you'll search through all this and destroy what's necessary. Like this book for example." Said the cyborg as he picked up the spell book. He then frowned as a thought hit him.

"I never knew Drew could actually read." Commented the man. He heard people chuckling and saw his fiancés and close friends trying to hide a laugh. He cleared his throat embarrassingly and looked in front of him.

"Alright, let's go to the next one… The closest is… Demeter's bunker." Announced the silver eyed man as he walked out of the underground shelter, followed by everyone.


	29. More bunkers and warning

**Happy new year! May 2016 be a succeful year for all of you!**

**Hey! I'm back from my slumber on this story. To be honest, I had a huge block for a while and then, too much ideas at the same time. It took me some time to organize them and I finally have a beginning of a plot... no, in fact, I have a succession of different adventures, and then the rest of the plot... Sounds like Naruto, too much filler...**

**ANYWAY!**

**I got too much reviews to answer them all, but damn I smiled at almost everyone of them. I love you guys, keep being awesome!**

**To the chapter now.**

"Alright, let's go to the next one… The closest is… Demeter's bunker." Announced the silver eyed man as he walked out of the underground shelter, followed by everyone.

They walked toward the bunker, well, Percy glided, using his board to do the minimum effort.

Inside this bunker was an incredible view.

The inside looked nothing like a bunker, it actually had walls covered by a light wood, the floor was in warm carved stones, giving comfortable walking even barefoot.

On the sides, at the bottom of the walls were squares of soil, ready for culture. They walked in a bit farther, and on the right side was an entrance to a small library with different books about chlorokinesis, as well as different, and more effective methods to grow plants.

On the left side was a small corridor leading to two rooms, one were a small bedroom with five beds in it.

And in the other was a… reserve, and in it was a stock of lost seeds, of either flowers, trees or fruits. Demeter ran in and squealed.

"Oh my Chaos! Look at all those seeds! Look! Forgotten cereals! That is so incredible! I forgot there was such an important stock!" Said the usually indifferent goddess as she began to look in the stock.

Everyone sighed and Artemis had the courage to comment.

"Now she won't ever stop with her rant about cereals… thanks a lot Percy." Dryly articulated the virgin goddess with a sideway glance. Percy simply let out an embarrassed smile.

At the end of the main room was a large stairway leading down, all in decorated stone with a carved wood rail.

The group carefully walked down, after all, no one knew what was in this building apart from the completely distracted Demeter.

When they were at the end of the stairs, they wore confused and shock faces.

"How… how is this possible?" Wondered Athena. In front of them were endless cultivable fields, literally endless. Percy frowned.

"I… I don't know. Let me a moment to analyze as much as I can." Proposed Percy. Athena sneered at him.

"Like a mere sea spawn could explain something I don't know." Percy's face hardened as Poseidon's became angry, while the fiancés face became annoyed at the tone the Wisdom goddess was using.

"This mere sea spawn made your almighty King and father join the creator and have an exploitation system _you_ developed in his head, so shut up." Growled the son of Poseidon as he booted every analysis routine he could.

In his visual field, multiple calculus, graphs and data windows flashed in and out.

Too concentrated, he didn't see Athena flash in a spear and point it at his neck.

"I know, and you still have to answer to this. You only are free for now because the bunkers you found could be useful. In clear, you are just an expendable pawn." Growled the proud goddess.

Artemis flashed in her bow and aimed at her sister, Poseidon flashed in his trident, pulsing in a sea green light, Apollo looked angry, as well as a good part of the present people, apart from Ares and Dionysus.

Percy's windows closed and the results were brought up in front of him in a shortened version. He reduced the window and his eyes glowed gold. He spun on his left heel, in the same motion, he swatted away the weapon with his metallic left hand and kicked the goddess in the stomach, sending her crashing in the stairway.

He took out his gun and pointed the barrel against her head, the whole silver gun burning in an eerie blue flame. A series of metallic slams indicated he sealed himself with adamantium by his feets.

"I am no pawn Athena. I never was and never will. The times I saved the world wasn't for the gods, it was for my friends, and you Athena, aren't one of them at the moment." Growled the mechanical warrior.

The war goddess nodded and Percy unsealed himself and put the gun back while spinning it on his finger.

"To answer the question, it is apparently an experimental room were the space is bounded to the individual, an intricate spell, probably from Hecate, or perhaps Night, actualize and create a parallel, and yet connected dimension in a pocket room. In simple, it is a multi-dimensional room that is bigger on the inside." Explained the Guardian.

Everyone stared at him in either shock or wonder, the shock coming from Artemis, Gaea, Poseidon, Thalia and Nico. Percy blinked and stared back before agitating his hand before him.

"I simply read what the software displayed!" Exclaimed the god. Thalia sighed in relief.

"Gods Kelp Head! Don't scared us like that, I thought you actually became intelligent!" Everyone nodded in agreement and Percy's eyebrow twitched.

"Whatever, the ceiling is made in some sort of glowing stone so that the plants can grows… Next bunker?" Asked Percy. Everyone nodded, Athena doing so in a hesitant way.

Percy, after walking out of the underground construction, redeployed his gliding machine, and Athena lost it.

"Where did you find this by the way? I've never something like this before." Wondered Athena, her curiosity overtaking her fear. Percy turned his head to her, a small smile on his lips.

"In Poseidon's bunker, my predecessors built it during the Civil War. Aerial Superiority. And Zeus wouldn't have been able to do anything since they would have been in, or more precisely, on water." Poseidon smirked as he heard the ingenuity his children showed in building this while Athena gave him an unimpressed look.

"I asked seriously Perseus, answer seriously please." Retorted Athena. Percy's face hardened and a blade slowly slid out of his right arm.

"This is strike two Athena, at the third one, you lose your head. I did find it in Poseidon's cabin, along with a note in Old Language of Atlantis." Said the cyborg with an even voice, and finally, they arrived at the second bunker.

"Guys, this is the Hermes Bunker!" Exclaimed Percy as he literally kicked the door open. And when they entered, they saw a completely modern loft style house, the ground was in a grey parquet, the walls were a soft white and on the ceiling were LED lamps. They walked in, amazed at the sight. Hermes had a satisfied smirk on his face, until Demeter talked.

"I actually thought it would be some sort of dumpster, I am quite surprised to say the least." Hermes' pouting made a few gods laugh, and their children too.

They walked in and began to visit.

In the first room was a wall full of boxes, which made everyone frown. Until they began to open it and realized it was full of different types of flying shoes. The Stolls, who were miraculously the cabin leaders, both of them because differencing them was just a pain, and they never separated so it was useless to try, looked like kids in a toy store.

The different gods began to wander inside the welcoming bunker.

Artemis began to eye the different rooms, looking for something too dangerous to let go.

From the side of her vision, she saw Percy discussing with Hephaestus with a smile.

_Probably about his enhancements, they do get along better since he became half robot._ Thought the amused Huntress. But then, she saw that the Smith gave her fiancé something, making her suspicious.

_What is this idiot planning?_

She shrugged it off, and walked in a room with, aligned on it, the latest computers, but what made her nervous wasn't this, it was, on the wall, a large tactile screen with detailed blueprints scrolling. She recognized famous governmental buildings with showed all the security system.

"Percy! C-Can you come for a minute please?" Asked the goddess. Percy walked in, followed by the whole group. The cyborg narrowed his eyes at the sight.

"Hermes my man… What's that?" Asked the Thief god. Said god smiled proudly.

"An invention from a long time ago, a self-updating screen that displays mortal's blueprints. The godly buildings can't be displayed, too much magical interference." At that, everyone relaxed, all gods were nervous that the sons of Hermes could have access to their temple's secrets.

Percy nodded and walked to the screen, eying it with interest.

"I got to create something like this for my system." Muttered the assassin. Gaea raised an eyebrow.

"Do you seriously need this? I mean, you do control time and… well… you are a brutal type of fighter, even as an assassin. You can simply destroy the doors…" Commented the Primordial on a skeptical tone. Percy stopped, opened his mouth, and closed it back, making his girls laugh.

"Come honey, let's go to the other bunkers…" Invited the Titan of Marriage. Percy nodded silently and sulkily walked out, earning laugher from the council.

The exploration continued. No one could enter Apollo's bunker as it was too bright inside, it seemed like it reacted to the god's presence and reflected and amplified his sunny aura. So they left the exploration to Will Solace.

The Ares bunker wasn't particularly interesting as it was simply a military barrack with all sort of weapons, but no firearms, which made Percy wonder if it even existed, apart on Annabeth's dad's plane and his of course.

When they reached the Hera bunker, everyone, apart form Hera and Percy was surprised.

Inside was in a temple like fashion, with small statues and shrines to the council, and in a side room, a large part of the minor gods too. All was in white marble with gold outlines. In the main room was a number of chairs stacked in a corner. Percy frowned in confusion.

"This bunker is used in ceremonies, mainly for weddings." Explained the owner and Percy nodded in understanding.

"Well… we have the place for my future weddings." Simply commented the son of Poseidon with a smile, making all the fiancées blush.

They then left the god of wine and his son at their bunker, which Percy knew was a giant wine cave, to the delight of both the father and the son.

Then, they arrived before Athena's one, and the goddess looked at it proudly, next to an excited Malcom.

"Finally, you can go run along now Perseus." Dismissed the goddess. Percy gritted his teeth.

"Oh you really are a pain in the ass." Commented Percy as he called for his scythe. "I already destroyed your palace, want me to do the same with this?" Asked the cyborg as he then took out the Master Bolt. Athena eyed the two weapons warily, knowing the destructive power he know wielded. She shook her head.

"Then you shut up." Dryly answered the cyborg. Athena eyed him hauntingly.

"Don't speak to me like that! I am a goddess." Percy gave her a cheeky smile.

"And I am a god. And officialy husband of the Queen of Olympus, so I am your King. So, shut up." Athena's face hardened as she heard everyone snicker behind her.

"I should kill you Sea Spawn." Percy's smile widened.

"Please, take a number." The laugher increased. Athena faced the demigods, that were grouped on the side and shouted.

"Keep quiet if you value your life!" Roared the vexed goddess. And suddenly, the atmosphere became heavy. Percy's face became blank and the gods' became hard.

"Athena, in case you didn't notice, you are threatening demigods, whose parents are next to you." Athena whirled around and faced the champion of the Hearth.

"I don't care! I already killed demigods for disrespecting me and I can do it again." Retorted the goddess. Percy smiled in an insane way.

"True. But do you know what happened to the last person who attacked someone I cared about?" Asked the god of Ice as he walked toward the goddess of Justice, who looked paler.

"I made him fade." Whispered the go in her ear, making her shiver, from fear or pleasure, Percy didn't know, neither did the concerned goddess.

"So, wisdom goddess, what is your decision? Will you swallow your damn pride?" Asked the man. Athena nodded and Percy's posture showed a relaxation.

"Good! Now visit your bunker and join us for the next one. Be quick." Said Percy. He heard a snicker and faced a laughing Thalia.

"Your dam pride." Snickered the daughter of Zeus. Percy chuckled. And Zoë scowled

"Do you want a dam snack?" Thalia laughed even louder and every deities looked confused while the demigods looked bored. And Zoë looked even more annoyed.

"Don't mind them." Called out Malcom. "It's a private joke from one of their quests." Explained the son of Athena just before entering the bunker.

"I still don't get that joke." Commented the demi-titan as she narrowed her eyes to the laughing cousins.

"Don't worry, you'll eventually find out…" Chuckled the hero as he walked toward the next bunker, Zeus' one.


	30. Chapter 30 Or Trial and kidnapping

**Hey! I'm back!**

**Sorry for the wait guys... For those who wanted to see Zues' bunker... Well, no chance, I want to keep it a secret, I plan to make Percy and Thalia duel, and it would be a spoil for it ;)**

**Now, there should be other interesting things in this chapter don't worry.**

**DarkGamer159: Why is there a bunker for Hera? There is for the others, I don't think anyone would want to anger Hera so they made one. And as I said, it was also a safe place to hold a marriage ceremony during the war. But the main reason is still to keep Hera calm XD**

**Now, here comes the story.**

"I still don't get that joke." Commented the demi-titan as she narrowed her eyes to the laughing cousins.

"Don't worry, you'll eventually find out…" Chuckled the hero as he walked toward the next bunker, Zeus' one. The tension grew with each step they took towards the fallen god's bunker.

But as Percy took a few step closer to the gold doors, his HUD blurred and Percy frowned.

"Wow… That's not supposed to happen…" Muttered the son of Poseidon. Athena raised an eyebrow and a calculating glint appeared in her eyes, making Artemis worry.

"What's wrong Perseus? A problem?" Innocently asked the goddess of strategy. Percy shook his head.

"Nah… It's nothing, just the amount of magnetism in the air messing a bit with my HUD, nothing of great importance." Dismissed Percy. He turned his head to Thalia and smiled to her.

"Thals. I let you go check inside. I trust you to take care of every possible overboard object or spell okay? Don't disappoint me on this, keep your flaw in check." Ordered the cyborg with an air of finality in his tone. Thalia rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Of course Kelp for brain. You know me right?" And Percy smirked wickedly.

"I especially know you would do anything to win against me. I know because it is the same for me." Answered the assassin. Thalia disappeared behind the doors with a chuckle.

"Well, I think all is left is Artemis' bunker so… I'll ask you all to leave us alone. I assume you all want to keep your physical integrity." Announced the new god as he faced the group. Everyone nodded in understanding before Apollo spoke up.

"Wait, we didn't see Poseidon's!" Exclaimed the god of the sun. Percy chuckled at the excitement of his future brother in law.

"The bunker is underwater, so you can't access it, apart if you can breathe underwater. But don't worry, I destroyed ever spell too dangerous to be left accessible." Apollo nodded while Ares and Athena looked at him with suspicion.

"How could we know you said the truth punk?" Muttered the War god. Percy rolled his eyes and faced the other gods.

"I, Perseus Jackson, swear on the Styx that I destroyed what seemed too dangerous to be used." Thunder boomed and Ares nodded before flashing away. Athena kept looking at him for a moment before huffing and flashing away.

"I don't know why, but I sense Athena will cause us trouble." Commented Rhea as she looked offended by the goddess' actions. Percy smiled sarcastically.

"I know why. Because she is too damn proud to admit she's wrong." Thunder boomed and Percy glared at the sky.

"You know it's true Athena! Wanna talk about Arachne?" The thunder boomed again and Percy glared harder.

"With your damn pride, you turned a woman in a monster because she was better than you, and this caused me and Annabeth to fall into Tartarus! So don't come and tell me you did nothing wrong! Or I'll find a way to strip you of your powers and throw you in there just to see how you handle yourself!" Yelled the man. Gaea put her hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek to calm him down.

"Let it go Perseus." Breathed the Earth. The cyborg nodded, and together, Zoë, Thalia, Percy and his wives walked to the last cabin, Artemis'.

They arrived before the large sealed doors. Percy put his hand on the spell and let it fade away. Percy took a deep breath and smiled a bit.

"It's time for the Hunt to get an upgrade. Don't you think so?" Joked the cyborg. Thalia chuckled and pushed the doors accompanied by Zoë. And when the silver door opened, they saw the ground was in a soft vegetation, the walls in a smooth sandstone giving a mixed sense of resistance and comfort. On the ceiling was the night sky, with a magnificent crescent moon shining bright above them along with all the constellation, minus Orion Percy noted.

Everyone looked amazed, they began to walk in, no one uttering a sound in fear of breaking the peaceful atmosphere.

On their right was a corridor leading to a large room, it wasn't just a room, it was a private archery field with customizable target, recognized Percy as his computer analyzed the bronze balls floating at the end of the rectangular room.

The two hunters looked amazed and then Zoë smiled.

"I forgot how incredible this building was. Come on Thalia, let's go explore!" Exclaimed the ex-Hesperide as she dragged Thalia away. Percy smiled a bit at seeing Zoë act like a kid. He then faced Artemis.

"Why do you never come here with your hunt. Surely a lot of them know of it." Artemis shrugged.

"With time, we forgot to come here, and then it was hidden from us. Not that my Hunt need it in any way to be successful." Said the goddess. Percy nodded and walked back to go and explore.

He then found an armory. On racks were displayed dozens of hunting knives. They were silver, but something was different from the usual knives. He picked one up and suddenly, it lit up with flames, water and electricity.

"Reactive Knives…" Muttered the cyborg as his computer gave him the answer. He looked at the bows then. He drew the string back and an arrow flashed in, to his amazement. When he slowly released the tension, the arrow disappeared.

"Nice…" Simply said the son of Poseidon.

"Nice? That's all you have to say?" Asked Thalia as she mysteriously appeared next to him. Percy jumped to the side from shock.

"How the hell did you do that?" Exclaimed the man. The daughter of Zeus simply smirked in answer. She pointed at the weapons.

"Can we use those?!" Yelled Thalia so her mistress could hear her. After a positive answer, the lead hunter took two sets and walked away.

Then, they heard a loud gasp. Percy's battle mode activated and he began to sprint to the origin of the sound. He had Anaklusmos out in a second and a silver blade shot out of his left arm. He reached the room a second later to see Zoë looking at a dummy with an outfit on it.

He then realized there was no danger. With a sigh, he put back his weapons and he saw his wives laughing at him silently from the side. He narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, sorry for being prudent. Who knows what you could have put to keep boys away." Artemis smiled sweetly in answer, increasing his discomfort. He decided to concentrate on the outfit.

It had a dark green almost black leather pants, with black combat boots. A belt with on it places to put four throwing knives and two hunting ones.

Above this was a hugging long-sleeved shirt, in black. Percy walked to it and touched the material.

"Composite. Mix of silk and nano-materials, good heat conservation and flexibility." Commented the cyborg. On top of it was a strange jacket with no sleeves but a hood. It had a silver and black camo pattern on it. On the forearms were hard leather vambraces of the same color as the pants with silver meshing on it.

And finally, to cover the bottom of the face, and probably to conserve a bit more heat in Percy's opinion, was a back, semi hard cloth. And Percy whistled softly.

"I have to admit, that is pretty badass." Thalia nodded.

"Too bad there is only one of them." Said Zoë. "That is why we never used it. To avoid jealousy in the group." Explained the black haired huntress. Percy nodded in understanding and then smiled.

"Maybe, if I manage to convince the Athena cabin and the Hephaestus one, we could make a few of them for the hunt…" Muttered the man. He put that thought to the back of his mind, deciding it would be for another time. He then faced the four deities looking at him.

He had a promise to keep.

He slowly walked to them, a determined look on his face. As he went closer, the four girls raised an eyebrow, wondering what was on his mind.

He went on one knee and pulled out a box.

"Hera, Gaea, Rhea, Artemis. You helped me go back in a normal life, well, as normal as my life can be, after my reconstruction, I didn't choose my relationship with some of you, but I came to love you… So… will you marry me?" Asked the cyborg a he opened the box.

In it was four ring, floating magically to face the correct goddess.

For Gaea was a gold ring with a diamond and two emeralds for her Earth domain. For Rhea was a golden ring with a diamond surrounded by two pink sapphire to remind of her family domain. Hera had a platinum ring with a diamond surrounded by two sapphires to represent her heaven domain. And Artemis had a silver ring with three diamonds.

Each goddess gasped. Then, Artemis slowly began to redden as she realized Percy was proposing.

One by one, the goddesses took their ring and slowly put it on, admiring the jewelries with a small smile on their faces.

Thalia smirked and punched her friend in the shoulder.

"Well Kelp Head! Congrats!" Percy chuckled and blushed a bit. Zoë nodded slightly and walked away to leave them alone for a moment.

An hour later, the group walked out of the bunker laughing and joking with each other.

But the gods stopped when they felt something, a pull toward Olympus. The cyborg frowned and looked for Artemis and Hera for answers. The silver goddess looked stern.

"A council has been summoned, and it's about you." Percy sighed in annoyance.

_Athena… Gods will I ever get a moment of peace?_ He looked in his computer and ordered it to launch a flashing sequence.

He felt his power being gathered and warned the huntresses to look away.

The next thing he knew, he was in Olympus looking at the large doors of the Throne room. He took a deep breath and pushed the doors open, looking at the Council. He walked to the middle of the room and waited.

Athena glared at him, along with Ares, Dionysus looked completely bored and the rest genuinely confused.

Percy smiled a bit and looked directly at Athena.

"Why was I called here My Lords and Ladies?" Athena's eyes flashed for a moment, but Percy didn't looked fazed.

"You know why sea spawn. You are here to be judged." Spat out the Goddess of wisdom. Percy faked a look of surprise.

"That's why! But why am I being judged?" Athena gritted her teeth and flashed in her spear.

"You killed the king of Olympus, you are a traitor." Only then, Percy's face hardened.

"No. I killed an abusive husband. This kind of men doesn't deserve to be King. And to be a bit more precise, I didn't kill him, I made him fade and claimed all his belongings, from his wife to his titles." Athena then flashed in Aegis and stood up.

"I am never going to see you as a king! You are a brat, a child who doesn't know anything about life!" Roared the goddess. Percy called on his scythe, making the others shiver. His natural eye turned gold.

"I am no child. I became a man when I saw my step dad beating my mom. I became a man when he then turned me in his punching ball. I became a man when I led the demigods, your own children to death in order to defend your throne. I became a man when I stood up against a primordial while you, Athena, were lazily sitting on your throne." He twirled his scythe angrily, making it going ablaze in eerie blue flames. Athena took a step back, memories of her humiliating battle against him rushing in her mind.

"Don't come and treat me as a child. Need I to remind you of your childish reactions whenever you aren't right in your statements?" This made her snap, she charged at Percy.

The cyborg merely stepped away and spun under her weapon, a lopsided grin on his face.

"See? That's what I'm talking about. Medusa, Arachne, Theseus, all those past events weren't caused by the mortals, no… It was your fault." His silver tongue made the goddess angry and pained at the same time. She didn't know why, but she came to realize what she had done, and regret began to slowly but surely get a hold on her.

And Athena, goddess of Wisdom and Strategy, fell on her knee in defeat.

"Now that this problem is solved. I would like to apologize to the council for attacking your King. Then, I'd like, as a King, to make my first decision." Poseidon raised an eyebrow at this, not expecting this at all. The cyborg took a deep breath.

"My first decision is that from now on, there is no monarchy anymore, every decision will be decided by the council, if there is a draw, the minor gods will be asked to vote, and finally, if the draw is still here, the demigods will decide too." Everyone fell silent in the room as Percy looked at the Olympians present.

"Oh! And also! I'm not part of the council. I doubt you ant me deciding for the sake of the world. Because if I do, I don't give the world three days before falling apart." The gods chuckled as they realized it was probably true. And at the image of Percy sitting in a throne all day.

"Now that it is over. I would like the council a favor. A big one." At that, Aphrodite leaned toward him with a smile.

"Tell me what you want my dear." Percy looked at her with cold eyes.

"Certainly not you. What I want is to immortalize my mother and step father." Complete silence fell back on the room. Then, Poseidon raised his hand in an instant.

"I'm okay with that!" Athena rolled her eyes.

"Of course you are... I don't see any problem with that."

One by one, every gods agreed. And a few minutes later, Percy had the council's agreement. A large smile grew on his face.

"Let me go get them and we can begin ok?" He was about to teleport but Hestia's voice interrupted him.

"Wait! I... I feel something wrong... They... They were kidnapped." Percy froze. His comuter began to manage his emotions, but failed.

Rage took him. He felt powers like never before bubbling inside him. He began to shake, his skin and metal began to pulse in light. And then, he let it all out.

In a powerful roar, for the first time, Perseus Jackson assumed his true form. His limbs changed slightly, going from black to pure gold. His integrated canon assembled itself and charged a shot, the projectile being the master bolt. In his other hand, Backbiter appeared and on his back flashed in his sniper rifle.

Around him was swirling a mass of energy. As Athena looked at it, she saw things she couldn't understand. Everything that happened and didn't happened at the same time, burning ice, freezing flames, glowing shadows. All of this was created by Percy's rage. And the more she looked at it, the less she understood, and the craziest she became. She then noticed the canon. She remembered its power with a simple dagger. And she didn't even want to imagine to destructive power it had with the master bolt as a projectile.

The angry god took a step forward but Poseidon put a hand on his shoulder.

"Percy! You need to calm down! You'll destroy the entire town if you go on like this!" Percy stared at his fater.

"And? They took my family! I will destroy them all!" And a thunderous slap echoed in Olympus. Everything stopped and silence came back.

Percy looked shocked, his father, Poseidon, god of the Sea, just slapped him. Said god looked at his son with a small smile.

"Are you back?" Percy nodded. "Then let's find out who did this okay?" Percy nodded again, and father and son flashed away to Sally's apartment.

As they arrived, they saw the destroyed door, someone kicked it open, SWAT style.

"They're so dead when I find them." Snarled Percy. He walked in a bit a saw, on the kitchen table, a note.

_We know you have a secret, come and meet us at this point, we have your family in hostage._

Under this were map coordinates. His computer automatically showed him the spot;

It was a field in the middle of nowhere, with no civilization what so ever around. He smiled predatorily and reached his wives mentally.

_I have the location, prepare the huntresses, tonight, we hunt mortals._

"Dad, I'm going to take care of this. I have a plan, you can't interfere with mortal affairs, but the Hunt and I can. Don't worry, I'll get them back." Poseidon nodded and took Percy in a quick hug.

"Protect them son." Percy smiled a bit.

"I will."

Percy teleported near the coordinates and prepared himself. He began to scan around the area.

_Underground facilities huh? Government? Let's find out._

He walked toward a small cement building lazilly, showing no killing intent and having dismissed or hidden all his weapons.

As he arrived, two men walked out of the building, in black tuxes and wearing sunglasses.

"Oh! I get it now! It's the MIB! Of course! It makes sense!" Began to joke the new god. "Where are they?" Asked the son of Poseidon. The men simply smiled.

"If you would enter. After answering a few questions, we will release them. It was just for precaution."

_Let's play their game. After that, they are going down._

He walked in and let himself be led to a room with a table, three chairs and a mirror.

_Interrogation room._

He sat on a chair and the two men looked down at him.

"Mr Jackson. We will be straight forward. How did you acquire this powers? Who are you working with? Chineese?" Asked one of the men. Percy raised an eyebrow.

_Clear sighted? Wait... Don't tell me... an entire organization made from clear sighted mortals? Oh come on!_

"I see, no point in lying then. Let's see if you can handle the truth." He straightened in his seat.


	31. Chapter 31 Or Letter, offer and favor

**Hey guys! So... I'm back on this story, but I have a lot of difficulties in finding new ideas... So we probably are reaching the end, I still need a triger for a last epic battle with Percy being pushed to his very limits. But we really are reaching the end.**

**I also have to decide how to end this story, as you probably know. I love bad endings, and there is worse endings than death of the character so... Depend of what you guys prefer, a good ending, or a sad ending? Or a mixed one? Tell me in reviews guys!**

**To the story!**

"Mr Jackson. We will be straight forward. How did you acquire this powers? Who are you working with? Chineese?" Asked one of the men. Percy raised an eyebrow.

_Clear sighted? Wait... Don't tell me... an entire organization made from clear sighted mortals? Oh come on!_

"I see, no point in lying then. Let's see if you can handle the truth." He straightened in his seat. His face going from laid back to serious in an instant.

"But first, you will tell me where is my family and if they are okay. If you don't, I'm going to kill every single one of you until I find them." Threatened the new god. The two men didn't look impressed, or at least, hid it very well. Instead, they smirked slightly.

"You think you're in any position to threaten us? We are 200 trained soldiers, and you are just a kid." At that, Percy began to chuckle darkly.

"200 hundred trained soldier? You are just two hundred cowards acting all mighty because you kidnapped a weakened new mother, a newly born baby and an English teacher. And I am no kid. I am Percy Jackson, and I am a descendant of the Greek gods. You wanted the truth? Here it is. The Greek gods exists, and they are here, in America, they kept there old ways of sleeping with mortals. I am a product of that. I am a son of Poseidon. And I recently ascended as a god. My sheer power is enough to tear this country to the ground through fire and bloodshed. Knowing that, do you still think you're in any position to question me?"

The two men raised their eyebrow, obviously amused by his explenations. Percy sighed and looked at them with pity.

"Look, I am tired of playing the nice guy so I'll just show you."

He stood up, raised his right hand and snapped his fingers. His scythe appeared and with a single slash, he unleashed a wave of energy which left a hole in the following hundred meters.

At the sight of that, the two men looked afraid.

"You just angered one of the most powerful opponent you could have, and with it, the deadliet strike force the magical world."

Tall One took out a gun and pointed it at Percy's head.

But the god leaned his body on the side to avoid the line of fire and propelled himself on the side before sliding on the metal table, spinning, grabbing the man's hand and twisting it.

He took the gun and disassembeled it before taking out his own and pointing it at the man's head, his scythe on the other's throat.

All of that happened in a second.

"I trained with Death itself. I am the perfect assassin. My goodwill is the only reason you are still alive. At the moment I stepped in the building, I had lalready hacked in your systems. The truth is, you already lost the moment you even thought of taking my family. Let this be a warning to you all mortals. Now, **Sleep.**" Said the God of Assassins with power in his voice, forcing the mortals to obey.

Percy then stretched a bit, a smile on his lips.

"I like my new capacities. Okay… Where are you guys…" Muttered the cyborg as he searched in the hacked servers to find his family. After a minute, he found them, in a room, quite a confortable one apparently.

He walked out of the interrogation room and ran toward his family. As he did, he avoided every shot fired by the mortals, using his divine authority to put them to sleep.

In the control room, the clear sighted could only watch, mouth agape, as their control screen showed the man performing impossible tricks to passs the guards and put them to unconsciousness.

After five minutes of these game, Percy was in front of the room. He put his hand on it and opened the door.

At the sight of her son, Sally smiled brightly, and Paul, who was holding Grace, stood up.

"I knew you were going to find us Percy." The god smiled.

"Yup, now, we have two choices, either I manage to sneak you out, or I walk you guys out gun blazing… I personally prefer the second option, less risky." Explained Percy with a steel mask.

Sally looked a bit sad at the sight, but she also knew, it was necessary. Her little boy had survived two wars, he had changed. But she still loved him.

"Sweety, go full out, I understand." Said the mother with a caring tone.

At that moment, Percy looked amazed, because at the place of Sally, he nearly saw Hestia.

_I have so many questions right now… I'll ask Hestia later._

"Alright then, Paul, have a good grip on Grace." His eyes changed, glowing like two lightspots.

Shooting out his three blades, the axis lowered and the position chaged, putting a vertex at the top, aligned with the central point of the arm. Then, the mechanics changed.

_Unlock position restriction, adding magnetic floating system, lowering charge value, disabling two blade chargers. Weapon done. Process saved, new mode unlocked._

That is what appeared in Percy's field of vision as he tweaked his weapon.

He made the blades rotate and walked out of the room, a sadistic grin on his face.

Aiming at the enemies who gathered between him and the exit, he talked.

"Let me introduce you to my new toy, the Tesla Machine Gun."

And all hell broke loose. Electric arcs was fired at a rate of 9.000 death per minute, Percy cleared the way in less than 10 seconds.

At this sight, the commanding officers ordered a retreat, suddenly realizing what they brought upon themselves.

Three days later, a high raking general received a letter from the man in charge of this project.

_General,_

_After a long investigation in supernatural research, we managed to question the man known as Percy Jackson, who, for a number of reasons, managed to create a national Man Hunt, blow up a volcano, and, for reasons still unknown, was apparently at the center of the events that happened at Manhattan._

_Here is our conclusion._

_Don't. Push. Any. Further._

_What I saw this day, was enough to make me realize it, as the simple memory of his eyes makes me shiver in fear. They don't search conflict._

_How do I know that? If they did, we would already be dead._

_The man known as Percy Jackson, and the place we discovered called Camp Half-Blood, are to be left alone._

_A._

Arrived out of the building, Percy saw his fiancés waiting for him, along with the Hunt. He walked to them, his family on his heels.

He kissed each fiancé's cheek and saw the amused smile of Artemis. Percy narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, what do you have to say?" Artemis only laughed softly in answer. Hera laughed too. Thalia answered.

"You do realize you could have flashed away of the building with them right? You're a god now." At that, Percy looked shocked, and then, he facepalmed.

"Gods damn it!" Then Hunt laughed at his stupidity while Paul and Sally looked shocked too.

"Percy, you're a god?" asked Paul. Percy sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I made Zeus, who went mad, fade. And by doing that, it made me apparently ascend godhood, and someone, who the Fates called She, allowed me to apparently."

At this information, Sally felt a chil run down her back. She had a guess of who could this woman be, in fact, she had two suspect, and either one of them was frightening.

She remained silent as she looked at her son fooling around the the Hunt, the more she thought about it, the more creeped out she was. So she dcided to forget about it for now.

The whole group reunited and Percy smiled at his family.

"Paul, cover Grace's eyes and close yours, you too Mom, we are about to teleport." Explained Percy. The mortals obeyed and a second later, they were at the entrance of the City of the Gods. All the present minor gods as well as nymphs present faced the newcomers and bowed at their sight. Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm… Why do they bow to you and Gaea? It's the firsttime I saw tem do that." Whispered the confused son of Poseidon to Artemis. At that, Zoe nearly face palmed.

"Seriously? Now I know wy you are called Kelp for brain. It's you they bow to. And don't you dare ask why Perseus." Seriously said the nymph. "You are the greatest hero of Greek History, and probably will always be. You saved them twice, and that's just the beginning." Explained Zoe with a small smile. At this, Percy blush and muttered something about not being alone for this.

The group walked silently to the Thron Room, and when they entered, Poseidon let a large smile grow on his lips.

"Sally! And Grace! Blofis! You are all safe! Did they do anything to you?" Asked the god of the Sea. Sally shook her head with a smile and Paul let out a nervous yet amused smile as he noticed the god only calling him by his surname.

"Worry not Poseidon, They didn't do anything, and I doubt they will try again after what Percy did." Said the woman as she gave her son a serious look. She didn't say anything else, but Percy understood the message.

_Never do it again in front of me young man._

He gulped. His mother was seriously terrifying when she wanted. Beside her, Paul shuddered and gave Percy a pat on the shoulder to show his sympathy.

All the council smirked at that. And Triton, who decided to watch the welcoming of the future immortals, in reality, it was to see Grace but no one would dare correct him, took a serious face.

_Not to self, in case of War, put Sally in front of the enemy. Would probably scare them off._ Planned the god as he saw his headstrong brother afraid.

"Sally Jackson! Paul Blofis!" Exclaimed Hades in a serious tone. All heads turned to them. "After a request and with the agreement of the council, we offer you both the opportunity of Immortality, as well as an offer of lodging in Olympus should the both of you ever wanted a break away from mortals. Do you accept this offer?" Asked the god of the Underworld.

Sally was shocked, and Paul wasn't better. Never would they have imagined that they could live forever together. Then, they frowned.

"What about Grace? I won't watch my daughter d… die of old age while I'm immortal." Said the teacher before paling as he realized he was talking to the Olympian council. Sally smiled beside him and nodded to show support.

That is when Percy intervened.

"You seriously thought I didn't think about her. I mean, it is obvious." Stated Percy. At the confused look of his mother and step father, Percy completed. "She will join the Hunt, I was serious about that you know." Sally wanted to protest, but Percy talked before she could. "Paul, you understand right? It's the right choice for her, no man should approach Grace." Said the new God.

At this, Paul nodded, completely in agreement with the young man.

"Yes Percy, you are totally in the right mind. She will join the Hunt as soon as she can talk properly." Sally's eyes widened, shocked and lost as she saw both her husband and son shake hands in agreement.

Percy faced Artemis, Summoning all his weapons and changing in his cloak to look more official looking.

"My Lady Artemis, I Broken, Assassin of the Hunt, humbly ask for a favor." Said the God as he kneeled.

The silver goddess raised an eybrow, clearly amused by the scene and decided to play along.

"Talk Broken, and I shall think about it." Said the goddess in an imperious tone. Sally looked more and more alarmed, not fully understanding what was happening.

"I ask of you to accept my sister in your hunt when she is of age." At the scene, the other gods where nearly crying in laugher, at least, the one who liked Percy.

"Oh? While I like the perspective of gaining a new huntress, tell me why I should accept." At that, Percy frowned a bit before smiling.

"I shall make her my champion and I'll train her in combat, I am sure she will become one of your fiercest huntress My Lady." Artemis looked at him in her regal pose and nodded slowly, making Sally finally react.

"Wait! Wait wait wait! What are you saying Percy? And how will I ever get grand-children? And you can't just decide of one's life and destiny like that!" Exclaimed the mother. "And you Paul! How can you just accept that?" At that, Paul shrank back a bit, but not by much, still conviced it was the right choice.

Percy looked at his mother with a blank face, while inside his mind, he was scared like no other.

"Mom, I am a god, I technically order the mortals as I want you know? And… for the grandchildren, don't worry about that, I have four bethorted, and one of them is the Titan of Motherhood and another is the Goddess of Childbith so… Plus, I don't want any unworthy boys near her. She is apparented to _gods_! The pretendant whould at least be worthy of godhood." Sally sighed, realizing that his protective nature was just acting up in the form of an overprotective brother.

"Very well. But if she falls in love with a worthy boy, then he shall be released from the oath, and I ant her to be able to go to school. Like a normal girl." Percy was about to nod, but Sally cut in. "And you will _not_ follow he from afar, and you will not use you training to watch over her as an Assassin. Got it youg man?"

Percy's shoulders fell and he nodded, looking at the floor like a scolded boy.


End file.
